


Fría Penitencia

by Aleska



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: (in too much senses xD), Angst, Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Forced Labour, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Submission, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Canon, Prison, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Siberia Prison, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, probably a lot of kinks to be added because hell yeah, unwanted arousal, verbal feminization
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sentenced for murder and theft, Raskolnikov is sent to Siberia, where he won't take long to understand that his punishment lies well beyond prison and forced labor. Everyone there seems to hate him, insults and assaults being a constant that nevertheless only seems to conceal much darker intentions an desires. Without a single friend, without anybody to resort to or ask for help, Raskolnikov can only sink in his angst and wait for the realization of that uncertain fear.</p><p>---</p><p>Tras ser condenado por asesinato y robo, Raskolnikov es enviado a Siberia, donde no tardará en entender que su castigo va mucho más allá que la prisión y los trabajos forzados. Todos allí parecen odiarlo, siendo los insultos y las agresiones una constante que no obstante sólo parece esconder intenciones y deseos mucho más oscuros. Sin un solo amigo, sin nadie a quien acudir o pedir ayuda, Raskolnikov tan solo puede sumirse en su angustia y esperar a la realización de aquel temor incierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stavroginova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stavroginova/gifts).



> Básicamente, esto es un AU post canon donde un montón de presos encuentra a Rodya demasiado interesante xD Porno kinky con algunas trazas de trama, desolación y una espiral de decadencia emocional. 
> 
> Agradecerle parte de las ideas y que sea multichapter a iactuallyhatewriting :D

Las cosas había ido mal desde el principio, pero en los últimas semanas todo parecía haber empezado a desmoronarse con inusitada violencia. Raskolnikov se frotó las manos, ateridas por el frío, mientras miraba entorno suyo con inquietud, presa de una ansiedad que llevaba persiguiéndole todo el día, como si algo o alguien le estuviera acechando y esperara que en cualquier momento se arrojara sobre él. Por ello no pudo contener un grito mezcla de sorpresa y miedo cuando otro de los presos lo apartó de un empujón de su camino, en el que Rodya se había interpuesto sin notarlo. El hombre se le quedó mirando con una expresión de divertida repulsa, con toda posibilidad riéndose internamente de su reacción, pero tras un breve instante de silencio continuó su marcha sin llegar a decir nada. Raskolnikov cerró los ojos, tomando aire con lentitud mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su desbocado corazón, regañándose a sí mismo por aquel comportamiento absurdo y patético. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, si seguía así terminaría por volverse definitivamente loco.

Hacía más de un año que lo habían trasladado a Siberia y, desde el mismo momento en que puso los pies allí, Raskolnikov supo que las cosas no le irían bien. Por alguna razón, todos le odiaban aunque Rodya se veía incapaz de precisar el porqué. Es cierto que tal vez él no hubiera sido la persona más abierta y amigable posible, más bien al contrario, se había mantenido siempre aparte, sin hablar con nadie, sin integrarse, sin tratar siquiera de hacer el menor esfuerzo para proveerse de mejores condiciones de vida, pero aún así nada justificaba aquel desprecio visceral, toda la repulsa y los ataques de los que era víctima de forma constante. A diario, Raskolnikov recibía burlas e insultos de todo tipo, siendo visto con asco y rabia incluso por aquellos que habían cometido crímenes mucho peores que el suyo. Al principio, Rodya no le había dado mayor importancia. ¿Qué más le daba a él lo que aquellos presos dijeran, lo que pensaran, lo mucho que se rieran de él y su crimen? Nada de aquello parecía afectarle. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando empezaron los ataques físicos. Inicialmente sólo algún que otro empujón de vez en cuando, sobre todo mientras trabajaban, como acababa de ocurrirle ahora, pero a la larga aquel tipo de agresiones había escalado, convirtiéndose en empujones también mientras comía o aguardaba la cola en el comedor, golpes en la espalda, en la nuca, en el hombro, tirones de pelo, patadas en el vientre cuando por fin se acostaba a dormir que lo hacían encogerse gemebundo despertando las risas y el regocijo de todos los presentes. Todo ello se acompañaba siempre de algún insulto y en ocasiones de alguien escupiéndole, si tenía suerte a sus pies, si no tanta, a la cara.

Rodya se había habituado a todo ello. Desde luego, era molesto y terrible, pero jamás había hecho nada para oponerse, nunca había tratado de defenderse o de pedirles siquiera que lo dejaran en paz. Lo había tolerado todo con pasiva indiferencia, como si nada de aquello fuera con él. Lo cierto es que no le importaba. Se sentía como si en su interior sólo hubiera un gran vacío, insondable, imperturbable, un vórtice que lo devoraba todo y que le impedía agitarse en lo más mínimo ante su propia miseria. En lo que a él respectaba, podían haber tratado de apuñalarlo hasta la muerte y ni siquiera habría hecho ademán de resistirse. Tal vez hasta hubiera abierto los brazos y se hubiera ofrecido a ello. Tal era la angustia que le invadía y lo dominaba, encaminándolo a su propia y tan ansiada autodestrucción. Pero desde hacía algún tiempo algo había empezado a cambiar. Y esa variación sí que había conseguido despertar el sentimiento en Rodya, haciendo que algo similar al miedo comenzara a florecer en su pecho.

El cambio había empezado como algo ligero, apenas perceptible, una simple modificación en el tono de los insultos, en las miradas que le dirigían, en las burlas. Raskolnikov no era un ingenuo, sabía muy bien de qué iba aquello, conocía de sobra rumores e historias sobre las cosas que ocurrían en las prisiones. Lo entendía a la perfección, había podido reconocer la lujuria en los ojos de aquellos hombres, la lascivia en sus palabras cuando se dirigían a él, las retorcidas intenciones que se murmuraban entre cuchicheos cuando Rodya fingía dormir y creían que no los oía. Sus insultos también habían cambiado. A los habituales se habían añadido otros nuevos, que parecían divertir a todos mucho más. Habían comenzado a llamarle cosas como sodomita, puta o desviado. Raskolnikov continuaba haciendo caso omiso de ellos, pero no podía evitar que cada vez que oía aquello se le encogiera el estómago y acelerara el corazón, sintiendo que más que insultos se trataban de promesas. Y a pesar de que hasta entonces había permanecido impasible, ahora le aterraba pensar que algún día alguno de ellos decidiera llevarlo a cabo. Una parte de él le decía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y entonces había ocurrido aquello. Había sido hacía unos días, en el molino. Raskolnikov tenía que trabajar allí durante toda la jornada con otros dos presos de su barracón. No era un mal trabajo, la cantera resultaba mucho más dura. Todo iba bien al principio, pero necesitaban varias herramientas que se encontraban en el almacén, por lo que el guardia y uno de sus dos compañeros habían ido a buscarlas, dejando a Rodya a solas con el otro preso. No había pasado mucho rato cuando las miradas empezaron. Raskolnikov trató de ignorarlo, centrándose en su trabajo y fingiendo no darse cuenta. Por supuesto, tampoco tardó demasiado en comenzar también con los comentarios burlones, a todas luces tratando de molestarlo y obtener alguna reacción en él, ya fuera miedo o enfado. Ambas cosas le resultarían altamente divertidas, por lo que Rodion se esforzó por mantener su misma actitud indiferente, haciendo como que no lo oía y no volviendo ni por un instante la vista hacia él. Quizás si lo ignoraba terminara por dejarlo en paz. Por desgracia, en seguida se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto se había equivocado.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar el otro preso se encontraba detrás de él, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos y respirando contra su cuello, pegándose a él por completo, entallándolo entre la mesa y su cuerpo sin darle posibilidad de huida. Rodya trató de zafarse, retorciéndose y luchando por hacer que lo soltara, pero todos sus forcejeos sólo lograron divertir al otro hombre, que terminó por agarrarle ambas muñecas y mantenerlas sujetas contra la mesa, forzándolo a doblarse ligeramente hacia delante mientras mantenía su peso apoyado contra él, haciéndolo sentir asustado y humillado a partes iguales.

-¿Quieres hacerte la difícil, eh? ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte? ¿Lo que vamos a hacerte todos nosotros? Seguro que sí. Y seguro que te gusta. He oído que eres un sodomita, ¿es eso cierto?

Rodya se estremeció ante sus palabras, removiéndose de nuevo, tratando desesperadamente de lograr que lo soltara pero sin resultado alguno. Podía sentir el aliento del otro en la nuca, erizándole el vello y agitándole la respiración, convirtiendo sus promesas en aterradoras realidades. Trató de responder, de negar aquello, pero tenía la boca seca y se vio incapaz de hablar, lo único que logró fue emitir un gemido ahogado, que pareció divertir aún más a su agresor, arrancándole una sincera risotada. Entonces el preso empezó a mover la cadera con ritmo burlón, frotándose contra él, dejando que sintiera la erección que empezaba a crecer en sus pantalones.

-¿Notas eso? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres saber cómo se siente tenerlo dentro? Te dolerá un poco, pero si te portas bien prometo no ser muy duro contigo. ¿Qué dices? Serás una buena chica, ¿verdad que sí?

-¡No!-Rodya por fin logró romper su silencio, con un grito horrorizado.-No, no, déjame en paz, déjame, por favor, por favor, déjame...

En seguida sus súplicas se transformaron en una verborrea sollozante casi ininteligible. Todos sus temores parecían de pronto confirmados, sumiéndolo en el pánico más absoluto, haciendo mella en él y empujándolo a la desesperación. No podía hacerle eso. No podía. Sería incapaz de vivir con algo así. En ese momento estaba más aterrado de lo que jamás se había creído capaz. Entonces el otro preso le mordió la oreja, con fuerza, apretando hasta que las palabras de Rodya se transformaron en un grito de dolor. Sólo entonces lo soltó, apartándose de él repentinamente y echándose a reír a carcajadas, mirándolo con una mezcla de burla y repulsa.

-Eso te habría gustado, ¿eh? Puto degenerado. No te preocupes, te llegará el momento, pero por ahora voy a dejar que esperes un poquito más.

Le palmeó la espalda, en un falso gesto amistoso, causando que Raskolnikov se encogiera al instante con un gemido que sólo logró ampliar la sonrisa del otro. Después de aquello el preso volvió al trabajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, silbando una melodía alegre mientras Rodya trataba de reponerse del estado de pánico en que se encontraba, luchando por contener las lágrimas y recuperar el aliento. Su otro compañero y el guardia no tardaron ni un minuto más en llegar, mientras Raskolnikov todavía permanecía inmóvil en el sitio, temblando de pies a cabeza, jadeando y con la mirada perdida. Su agresor comentó enseguida que el señorito, como todos gustaban de llamarle, estaba actuando raro otra vez, a lo que el guardia respondió golpeando a Rodya con fuerza y ordenándole que dejara de hacer el gandul y se pusiera a trabajar. Y a pesar de lo afectado que todavía se sentía, Raskolnikov no dudó en hacerle caso al instante.

Había estado aterrado desde entonces, ahogado por la ansiedad, sintiéndose acechado, vulnerable, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien volvería a saltar sobre él y que seguramente en esa ocasión no habría nada que lo frenara. Estaba constantemente en guardia, apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía sus sueños estaban repletos de pesadillas de las que despertaba taquicárdico y bañado en sudor. Ahora cada toque, cada burla, lograban hacerlo saltar y encogerle el estómago, alimentando un miedo que de seguir así terminaría por devorarlo. Desearía poder pedir ayuda, poder acercarse a un guardia y contarle todo lo que ocurría, el acoso, los insultos, los ataques y amenazas, sus temores, lo que sabía iba a pasarle tarde o temprano. Dar todo aquello a conocer, suplicar que lo cambiaran de barracón, que intervinieran por él, lo que fuera. Pero sabía que era absurdo. Los guardias no sólo no lo ayudarían, sino que todo lo contrario, no harían más que tratar de empeorar su situación. Al menos, eso era lo que llevaban haciendo desde el principio, ya que, por algún motivo que se escapaba a su entendimiento, ellos también parecían odiarlo.

En un primer momento Rodya había creído que aquel comportamiento era algo normal, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Desde que llegó allí los guardias habían mantenido una actitud terriblemente despectiva hacia él, hablándole con obvio desprecio, tratándolo con innecesaria dureza, no haciendo nada para intervenir frente a los insultos y ataques que bien sabían Rodya recibía e incluso participando de las burlas y alimentando el acoso de los otros presos hacia él. Pero lo peor de todo eran los cacheos. Cada día, al regresar del trabajo, los guardias se encargaban de registrarlos para asegurarse de que no hubieran robado ninguna herramienta que pudiera resultar peligrosa. Sólo tras esto podían volver a los barracones. Era algo entendible y Rodya no se hubiera sentido extrañado por ello... Si no fuera por la forma en que se portaban con él. Cuando llegó allí había tratado de convencerse de que era lógico, de que ponían especial cuidado porque él era un asesino y dado el cariz de su crimen debían asegurarse de hacer un registro más preciso. Pero en seguida pudo comprender que no era así. Su barracón estaba lleno de gente de la peor calaña, asesinos y criminales que habían hecho cosas mucho peores que él, más crueles y retorcidas , y sin embargo eran tratados con mucha más deferencia que la que mostraban hacia Raskolnikov. Ninguno de ellos era empujado con tanta brusquedad contra la pared, a ninguno lo toqueteaban de aquella forma, restregando sus manos con lentitud por todo su cuerpo, pegándose innecesariamente a él, murmurándole insultos al oído, deteniéndose más tiempo del que exige el decoro en ciertas zonas e incluso atreviéndose a frotarlas con descaro, arrancando las carcajadas de los presentes ante la reacción asustada y avergonzada del joven. Todo ello lo hacía sentir no sólo humillado en lo más hondo, también desamparado, a merced de sus verdugos, sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda o forma de huir de aquello. A veces, cuando empezaban a tocarlo, le entraban unas ganas casi incontrolables de romper a llorar que requerían de toda su fuerza para poder evitarlo. Sabía que de hacerlo les daría justo lo que todos querían, verlo hundido y desesperado, y no estaba dispuesto a concederles ese placer. Al menos no mientras aún le quedara un atisbo de orgullo.

Pero el peor registro había ocurrido durante el pasado invierno. Había estado nevando con fuerza durante todo el día y sólo para cuando el trabajo acabó parecía comenzar a amainar. En esa ocasión empezaron el registro con Rodya. Al principio no parecía nada fuera de lo común. Pero tras el habitual manoseo que ya había logrado turbar profundamente a Raskolnikov le llegó la orden de desnudarse. Alegaron haber notado algo raro y tener la necesidad indiscutible de comprobarlo. Rodya había vacilado, alegando que hacía demasiado frío y todavía nevaba, pero su negación apenas murmurada recibió pronta respuesta en forma de un golpe de porra y la amenaza de ser desnudado a la fuerza si no obedecía la orden de inmediato. Así que, con dedos torpes y ateridos, Rodya se deshizo de todo lo que llevaba puesto, temiendo que si fuera un guardia el que lo desnudara le hiciera la ropa trizas y luego se negaran a darle otra nueva.

Sólo cuando Raskolnikov estuvo totalmente desvestido parecieron darse por satisfechos. Le hicieron quitarse hasta las botas. Y tras esto registraron su ropa con desgana, dejándola tirada sobre la nieve y obligando a Rodya a permanecer allí, desnudo y helado, mientras registraban uno por uno al resto de presos y los iban dejando entrar en el barracón, ignorando su tímida petición de permiso para vestirse. Para cuando acabaron con todos los demás Raskolnikov estaba temblando con violencia, encogido y con los labios azulados, casi seguro de que enfermaría y moriría después de aquello. Los guardias le habían permitido entonces recoger su ropa, pero cuando hizo ademán de vestirse lo golpearon de nuevo, indicándole que debía entrar tal como estaba en el barracón. A Rodya le estremeció la idea, pero no tenía opción de negarse a ello. Así que había entrado con su ropa echa un amasijo entre los brazos y se había vestido tan rápido como había podido, tratando de ignorar las miradas divertidas y hambrientas de los otros presos, para a continuación dirigirse a la manta sobre la que dormía y envolverse con ella, en un desesperado intento de entrar en calor y calmar los violentos temblores que lo sacudían. Por desgracia, al estar tanto tiempo sobre la nieve sus ropas se habían calado y ahora estaban empapadas, consiguiendo solamente empeorar el frío y el malestar. Los estremecimientos continuaron a lo largo de toda la noche y pronto se transformaron en fiebre.

Tal y como había predicho, Rodya cayó enfermo, teniendo que pasar dos semanas de reposo en la enfermería. Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para matarlo y, a pesar de su desgana y su característica debilidad, consiguió reponerse y reincorporarse al trabajo. No habían vuelto a desnudarlo desde entonces aunque Raskolnikov bien sabía que podían repetirlo cuando quisieran y que no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para impedírselo. Estaba por completo en sus manos y todo lo que le ocurriera allí dependía de voluntades ajenas. Entender esto había sido demoledor y lo había hundido más que ninguna otra cosa. ¿Cómo iba a seguir así? ¿Qué clase de vida era esa en la que había perdido por completo el control sobre sí mismo y sólo le quedaba esperar, esperar y esperar? Esperar un nuevo ataque, esperar más vejaciones, más abusos, esperar a que le saltaran encima e hicieran lo que tanto deseaban, que tomaran su cuerpo por la fuerza cómo y cuándo quisieran, que le robaran hasta aquello, su integridad, su dignidad, su orgullo. Para cuando acabaran con él no habría quedado nada. Y sin embargo seguía resistiendo. Seguía levantándose cada mañana, comiendo, trabajando, cerrando los ojos e ignorándolo todo, fingiendo no escuchar, no saber, movido por alguna especie de instinto absurdo que se empeñaba en mantenerlo con vida, a pesar del registro en la nieve, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el molino, a pesar de las miradas, de las promesas, de estar dominado por un pánico constante, de las pesadillas que le asolaban cada noche y el miedo atávico que se aferraba a su alma. A pesar de todo seguía luchando. No sabía el porqué, pero hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de hacerse preguntas.

Aquellos temores llevaban persiguiéndolo durante todo el día con especial ardor y el empujón de su compañero no había hecho más que alimentarlos, poniéndolo aún más en tensión si cabe. Desde hacía algún tiempo tenía la impresión de que aquella falsa calma era más inestable que nunca y estaba a un paso de desmoronarse. La idea de ello lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

No mucho después del pequeño incidente se acabó el turno de trabajo, teniendo que recogerlo todo y dirigirse de vuelta a los barracones. Rodya tenía muy claro lo que venía ahora, por lo que trató de tranquilizarse y prepararse mentalmente. Sólo tenía que aguantar otro registro y por fin podría irse a dormir. Y, con un poco de suerte, quizás hasta tener una noche sin sueños. Sólo un registro. Bastaba con que se dejara tocar sin echarse a llorar o suplicar y todo iría bien. Lo cierto es que no fue fácil mantenerse impasible, pero tras soportar la tediosa espera hasta que lo llamaron y haber aguantado todo el humillante toqueteo, por fin pudo retirarse al interior de la barraca, deseoso de echarse en su esquina, cerrar los ojos y durante un rato olvidarlo todo. Una vez más, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado.

-¿Te has quedado con ganas de más, preciosa? ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

El comentario burlón fue seguido de las ominosas carcajadas de siempre. Rodya lo ignoró, continuando su camino sin inmutarse, con la cabeza gacha y la vista clavada en el suelo, procurando evitar hacer contacto visual con ninguno de ellos. Sabía quién había hecho el comentario. Era Stepan Kiselev, un ladronzuelo reincidente que había acabado metido en verdaderos problemas cuando un robo se le fue de las manos y asesinó a su víctima. Desde que Rodya había llegado allí Stepan parecía haber adquirido un especial interés en él, siendo en muchas ocasiones el cabecilla de los ataques en su contra. Por supuesto, también era amigo del que le había agredido en el molino. A veces Raskolnikov se preguntaba si el motivo por el que no lo habían forzado entonces era porque Kiselev lo había reclamado primero. Aquel preso parecía tener algún tipo de autoridad en la jerarquía interna de la prisión, a fin de cuentas.

Ahora Stepan se encontraba recostado en su camastro, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con una media sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Había seguido a Rodya con la vista desde que había entrado y no había dudado en tratar de humillarlo con su comentario. Sin embargo, la falta de reacción en el otro preso pareció irritarlo en gran medida, borrándole de golpe la sonrisa y sustituyéndola por una expresión ceñuda.

-Te estoy hablando, ¿es que estás sordo? ¡Contesta!

Era absurdo, por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a responder a aquello? Sólo estaba jugando con él. Así que Raskolnikov mantuvo su silencio, pasando al lado del camastro de Stepan a paso rápido, decidido a tragarse la vergüenza que sentía y no lanzar ninguna contestación venenosa que únicamente lograría meterlo en problemas. Pero antes de que hubiera podido dar dos pasos lejos de él sintió como alguien lo agarraba con fuerza del brazo, obligándolo a frenar en seco. Rodya no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿No me has oído, señorito? ¿Te crees demasiado bueno para hablar conmigo?

Raskolnikov vaciló, preguntándose si existía alguna forma de salir airoso de aquello o lo mejor era dejarse llevar por su orgullo y terminar con todo eso de una vez. Al final le venció el miedo.

-No, claro que no.-murmuró, en voz tan baja que Stepan tuvo que inclinarse hacia él para entenderlo-Lo siento. No quiero problemas.

Rodya continuaba manteniendo la cabeza gacha, procurando a toda costa esquivar la mirada del otro, como si el enfrentarse a ella fuera a convertir todos sus temores en reales de golpe. Su respuesta pareció divertir mucho a Kiselev, que en seguida se volvió hacia su atento público con una falsa sonrisa incrédula.

-¿Lo habéis oído? El señorito no quiere problemas. Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no responder? Eres un caballero, ¿no? Un antiguo estudiante. ¿Dónde están todos esos modales? ¿También los mataste a hachazos?

Más risas. Raskolnikov se removió un poco, tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero lo único que consiguió es que Stepan lo sujetara con más fuerza.

-Eh, quieto, quieto. Sólo estamos charlando, ¿a qué vienen esas prisas?

-Estoy cansado... Quiero ir a dormir. Por favor.

-No, yo creo que no. No es eso lo que quieres.-los ojos de Stepan brillaron con maliciosa anticipación, provocando un escalofrío en Raskolnikov.- Me he dado cuenta de cómo te tratan esos guardias. No está mal, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Siempre te dejan con las ganas, ¿verdad? Son unos inútiles. No entienden que cuando se trata de registrar a tipos como tú tienen que ir más _profundo_ si desean hacerlo bien.

Su tono al decir aquello último, el especial hincapié que puso en esa palabra, arrancó algunas exclamaciones y sugerencias encendidas entre los presentes que lograron sacudir a Rodya de pies a cabeza. El joven por fin alzó la vista, mirando a Stepan con una mezcla de súplica y miedo en los ojos. El otro le sonrió en respuesta, con una amabilidad que casi parecía sincera.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, te enseñaré como se hace.

Antes de que Rodya hubiera tenido tiempo siquiera de pensar una respuesta Kiselev lo había agarrado del pelo, tirando de él y llevándolo prácticamente arrastras hasta la pared, empujándolo contra ella sin miramientos mientras Raskolnikov se limitaba a emitir una queja ahogada.

-Quédate ahí, quieto. Ya sabes cómo te tienes que poner, apoya ahí las manos, eso es. No, tienes que abrir un poco más las piernas, así, muy bien. Y ahora no te muevas.

Rodya había obedecido sin protestar, colocándose de cara a la pared, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre esta y las piernas separadas para que el otro preso pudiera registrarlo, tal vez con la esperanza de que si lo hacía Stepan se limitara a humillarlo frente a todos con un nuevo cacheo y luego lo dejara en paz. El preso empezó de forma muy profesional, lo cual sorprendió tanto a Raskolnikov que en lugar de tranquilizarlo sólo logró ponerlo más nervioso. Stepan recorrió su cuerpo con lentitud, comenzando por los hombros, los brazos, el pecho, la cintura... Paseando sus manos con suavidad, tanteando despacio pero sin recrearse demasiado, procurando no dejar ni un solo rincón sin explorar. Es cierto que estaba innecesariamente cerca, pegando su cuerpo contra el de Rodya, permitiéndole sentir su calor, su aliento en la nuca, también que el carácter del contacto era excesivo e incómodo, pero a decir verdad Kiselev estaba siendo mucho más suave y amable de lo que los guardias lo habían sido nunca. Y eso no hacía más que perturbar a Raskolnikov, que se sentía confundido y turbado por el trato inesperado, invadido por una algarada de sentimientos con los que le estaba resultando muy difícil lidiar. Había creído que el otro preso lo manosearía con violencia, que frotaría su cuerpo con obvia lujuria para el divertimento de todos los presentes, pero en lugar de ello se estaba limitando a cachearlo con rigurosa profesionalidad, como si realmente esa fuera su única intención, hundiendo a Rodya en un turbulento mar de dudas. ¿Era eso lo que pretendía, asustarlo, empujarlo al borde del pánico y luego mostrarle que todo había sido sólo un juego? ¿Reírse de su miedo, de sus dudas, de sus reacciones exageradas y ansiosas? ¿Usar aquella idea en su contra, atacarlo con ello, convertir sus terrores en supuestos deseos? ¿O era ahora cuando estaba jugando, haciéndole creer que eso sería todo, que no le haría daño, sólo para conseguir que se relajara y bajara la guardia antes de humillarlo de verdad? Era imposible saberlo y de pronto Rodya descubrió que la incertidumbre resultaba infinitamente más angustiosa que esperar una certeza horrible. Si supiera lo que Stepan iba a hacerle, si conociera sus pretensiones... Entonces tal vez pudiera luchar contra ello, quizás pudiera oponerse. O al menos prepararse para lo que viniera. Pero el no saber qué debía esperar, qué podía ocurrirle, lo estaba abrumando más que ninguna otra cosa, llenándole la mente de ideas y posibilidades a cada cual más aterradora. Si aquello no terminaba pronto Rodya iba a colapsar allí mismo.

Pero, para bien o para mal, Stepan no tardó en mostrarle cuáles eran sus intenciones. Cuando por fin hubo terminado de registrarlo de arriba a abajo, en lugar de separarse de él como habría cabido esperar, se mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo, rodeando la cintura de Rodya con un brazo mientras deslizaba su otra mano hacia abajo lentamente, comenzando a frotar su entrepierna con descaro, provocando nuevas carcajadas entre los presentes. Raskolnikov no se vio en absoluto sorprendido por el gesto, pero no pudo evitar que le diera un vuelco el corazón, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas mientras todas sus esperanzas se hacían añicos frente a sus ojos. Allí estaba al fin, lo que tanto había temido, lo que había tratado de negarse hasta el último momento. Stepan iba a forzarlo delante de todos aquellos presos hambrientos de carnaza y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Lo mejor sería callar y consentir, quedarse quieto y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con él. Seguramente así se ahorraría mucho daño innecesario. Pero Raskolnikov fue incapaz de contenerse. De forma instintiva, en cuanto Stepan comenzó a acariciarlo, se revolvió con fuerza, luchando por librarse de su agarre, retorciéndose entre sus brazos e incluso dándole codazos en el costado a su agresor para lograr que lo soltara, toda su timidez y sumisión previas desaparecidas a causa de la desesperación que lo embargaba.

No obstante, Kiselev pareció encontrar muy divertido aquel intento de rebelarse. El preso era mucho más fuerte que Rodya y su dominio de la situación no peligró ni por un sólo instante, manteniendo al joven firmemente en su sitio y continuando con el toqueteo sin inmutarse ante el movimiento y los golpes. Raskolnikov no tenía nada que hacer contra él y ambos lo sabían. Su lucha era inútil, absurda, ineficaz y sólo lograría meterlo en problemas, pero Rodya se veía incapaz de rendirse sin al menos intentarlo, sabiendo que jamás podría perdonarse algo así, demasiado asustado para aceptar su situación, para agachar la cabeza y dejarse hacer, para entender que nada de lo que le ocurriera estaba en su mano y que no había forma de escapar de aquello. No, si Stepan o cualquiera de ellos pretendían beneficiarse de él se aseguraría de al menos causarles problemas. Pasara lo que pasara y por muy absurdo que fuera de pronto Raskolnikov se sentía determinado a no ponérselo fácil a sus agresores.

Y al poco rato su forcejeo pareció estar logrando algún efecto. Por supuesto, no consiguió deshacerse del agarre de Stepan ni detener las indeseadas caricias, que para su propio horror estaban empezando a provocar efectos que habría creído imposibles en su cuerpo, pero sí que pareció molestar lo suficiente al otro como para que empezara a gruñirle en tono amenazante que se estuviera quieto o las cosas serían mucho, mucho peores para él. Rodya se negó a escucharle, continuando su batalla perdida hasta que finalmente Stepan se cansó de aquello y con un movimiento brusco lo forzó a darse la vuelta y le asestó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Sólo entonces Raskolnikov se quedó quieto, jadeando, con la mirada perdida y los ojos anegados en lágrimas, su mejilla palpitando dolorosamente mientras la marca rojiza de la mano de Kiselev comenzaba a dibujarse en su piel. El golpe lo había arrojado de bruces a la realidad, despertándolo de aquel ensueño de rebeldía y determinación, dejándolo desamparado y confuso. Le temblaba descontroladamente el labio inferior cuando Stepan lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a él lo suficiente para que se entremezclaran sus alientos, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema? No puedo hacer bien el registro, tienes demasiada ropa.

Sin más preámbulos Stepan le rompió la camisa, sujetando la tela con ambas manos y tirando hasta desgarrarla, manteniendo su expresión divertida ante la mirada horrorizada de Raskolnikov, que trató inútilmente de detenerlo, todavía negándose a aceptar su posición derrotada, pero sólo consiguiendo con ello que Stepan lo empujara con violencia contra la pared, dándole un golpe tal que lo dejó por un instante sin aliento. Pronto Rodya se encontró a sí mismo con la camisa hecha trizas y el torso descubierto, expuesto y vulnerable, impotente y rendido antes todos aquellos ojos voraces que no se apartaban de él. El pecho de Raskolnikov subía y bajaba acompasado al ritmo rápido de su respiración, mientras trataba de mantener la mirada punzante y ansiosa de Stepan, que no tardó en dar un paso hacia él, todavía sonriéndole, causando que sus latidos se dispararan más de lo que habría creído posible. Kiselev le colocó una mano sobre el pecho con suavidad y Rodya apretó los dientes, jurándose a sí mismo que pasara lo que pasara no suplicaría. El otro preso se dedicó a estudiar su rostro con atención, bebiendo de su miedo y su angustia, acariciándolo con lentitud exasperante, paseando sus dedos por cada rincón de su piel, regodeándose en un contacto que estremecía a Rodya de forma obvia, que lo aterraba y lo repugnaba a partes iguales.

-Vamos, ¿a qué viene esa cara, preciosa?-le murmuró entonces en tono burlón.-¿Vas a negarme que esto es lo que quieres? Sé cómo sois los de tu tipo. Lo que necesitas y deseas es a un hombre de verdad que te enseñe cuál es tu lugar.

Stepan le pasó un pulgar por el pezón, presionando y jugueteando con él con la suficiente intensidad para que Rodya tuviera que esforzarse por contener un gemido. Aquello era terrible, humillante, más de lo que Raskolnikov se sentía dispuesto a soportar. Por un instante su orgullo se apoderó de él, haciéndole hervir la sangre y empujándolo a hablar sin pensar.

-Que te den, Kiselev, a ti y a todos vosotros. Déjame en paz o haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero acaba de una vez, estoy harto de estos jueguecitos.

Su respuesta sólo pareció divertir más a Stepan, que en un movimiento rápido usó su mano libre para agarrar el cuello de Rodya y apretar lo suficiente para convertir su respiración en un trabajo tedioso, ampliando su sonrisa y chistándole con amabilidad.

-Eh, eh, ¿qué ha sido eso? Vamos, preciosa, sabes que no estás en la mejor posición para hacer esa clase de comentarios tan desagradables. ¿Dónde están tus modales? Si sigues portándote así vas a obligarme a hacerte daño y no es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?

Un brillo triunfal apareció en sus ojos ante el ramalazo de terror que cruzó el rostro de Raskolnikov. Por supuesto, Stepan sabía que toda aquella palabrería no eran más que bravuconadas del asustado joven, aterrado por lo que podría ocurrirle pero demasiado orgulloso para agachar la cabeza y guardar silencio. Podría haberlo tomado a la fuerza en ese mismo instante, destrozarlo y hacer añicos su espíritu con tan solo unas cuantas embestidas rudas, pero por algún motivo la idea de jugar con él, de humillarlo y hundirlo lentamente, le estaba resultando mucho más divertida. Entonces Stepan le pellizcó el pezón entre dos dedos, sin apartar los ojos del rostro compungido de Raskolnikov, que esbozó una mueca de dolor mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

-O tal vez sí sea eso lo que quieres, ¿eh?-continuó Kiselev con el mismo tono sardónico.-Estas pidiendo a gritos que te den una lección. ¿Eso te gustaría? ¿Que te haga daño para enseñarte respeto? Es eso lo que buscas, ¿verdad? Estás desesperada por que te pongan en tu sitio.

No esperó a que Rodya respondiera, apretándole el cuello con más fuerza para impedirle hablar y retorciéndole el pezón hasta que logró arrancarle un grito de dolor. Sólo entonces se apartó de él, echándose a reír mientras se giraba hacia el resto de presos, dándole la espalda a un encogido y jadeante Raskolnikov, que se llevó las manos al cuello con una expresión mezcla de pánico e incredulidad.

-¿Quiere alguien echarme una mano con esto? Parece que nuestra chica necesita de varios caballeros para que le ayuden con sus problemas de actitud. Es un poco desvergonzada y rebelde y así no hay forma de hacer un registro en condiciones.

Pronto Stepan tuvo a cinco voluntariosos presos a su lado, aparentemente deseosos de ayudar a Rodya con su problema. Con amarga ironía, Raskolnikov no pudo evitar verse sorprendido de que no todo el barracón acudiera a la llamada. Pero al parecer el resto se conformaba con observar la escena desde sus camastros con notoria diversión y curiosidad, pero sin animarse a participar de ello. Rodya no se engañaba a sí mismo con absurdas esperanzas. Aquello no significaba nada, bien podían todos ellos unirse luego si la situación fuera propicia.

Uno de los recién llegados le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo, esbozando una mueca.

-Todavía tiene demasiada ropa, Kiselev, así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

Stepan le dirigió una sonrisa rápida, antes de volverse hacia Rodya y dedicarle una mirada intensa, punzante, para finalmente asentir con lentitud.

-Sí, es cierto. Hay que deshacerse de todo lo innecesario.

Esta vez Raskolnikov no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia cuando Stepan se acercó para desabrocharle los pantalones. ¿De qué serviría? Lo único que conseguiría con ello es que se los rompiera también y estaba bastante seguro de que no sería fácil conseguir que los guardias le dieran unos nuevos. Ya tenía bastante con una camiseta echa trizas, no quería quedarse sin toda su ropa. Así que permaneció quieto mientras Stepan se deshacía de ellos, bajándoselos hasta los tobillos y haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior, ahora sí, dejando a Rodya vergonzosamente expuesto ante todos los presentes. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por ello, ya que los otros seis presos se le lanzaron encima en seguida, toqueteando todo su cuerpo, manoseándolo sin restricciones, sin ningún tipo de decencia ni pudor, explorando cada rincón, riéndose de él, de su impotencia, de su debilidad, tirándole del pelo, pellizcándole la piel, abofeteándolo, azotándolo, incluso metiéndole los dedos en la boca, profundizando hasta provocarle arcadas, burlándose de las lágrimas que no podía contener, de los ruidos ahogados que escapaban de su garganta, de su forcejeo inútil, de sus intentos por librarse de todas aquellas manos que lo atosigaban sin darle un solo instante de respiro, atrapándolo, rodeándolo, haciéndolo sentir invadido, vulnerable, mancillado y hundido, su integridad, su voluntad y su control totalmente arrebatados y pisoteados por aquel grupo de presos que parecía estar divirtiéndose tanto con su angustia desesperada.

Y no obstante, aunque lo hubiera creído imposible, aquello no era lo peor de todo. Porque, por algún motivo inexplicable, toda esa sensación de humillación, el agobio, la impotencia, la sumisión forzosa a la que lo habían empujado, la vergüenza que anidaba en su pecho y le oprimía la garganta, el roce constante, el dolor de los tirones de pelo, de los pellizcos, de los golpes, el sabor de aquellos dedos en su boca forzando su camino hacia su garganta, el miedo, la desesperación y la angustia, habían encendido algo nuevo en su vientre, un calor que se acumulaban en su interior y descendía en oleadas en las direcciones más inadecuadas. Rodya no tardó en darse cuenta de que, para su más profundo horror, todo aquel maltrato le estaba _excitando_. De forma retorcida, enfermiza, injustificable, pero por alguna cruel ironía del destino su corazón acelerado estaba enviando su sangre al peor de los lugares posibles y lo único que podía hacer Raskolnikov sobre ello era apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos, tratando de alejarse de sus impresiones, de sus sensaciones, de eso que crecía en su interior y lo empujaba al borde del colapso, de su ruptura definitiva, suplicando internamente porque nadie notara aquello.

Por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte. Stepan continuaba observando atentamente todas sus reacciones y enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Hizo un gesto a los otros para que se detuvieran, liberando a Rodya del agobiante toqueteo por un breve instante, antes de dar un paso hacia él y pegar su cuerpo con el suyo, deslizando su mano con lentitud hasta su entrepierna y agarrando su miembro medio endurecido mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfal al angustiado joven.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí, preciosa? ¿Te estás poniendo cachonda?

Stepan había acercado sus labios al oído de Rodya, rozándole la piel al hablar y causándole un cosquilleo agradable que sólo logró empeorar el malestar que ya sentía. Sus palabras fueron cálidas, un murmullo seductor susurrado mientras comenzaba a frotar la creciente erección de Raskolnikov, que se limitó a apartar la cara y apretar los dientes, decidido a ignorar sus burlas y mantener lo poco que le quedara de orgullo intacto. Kiselev usó su mano libre para acariciarle el pelo cariñosamente, casi con la amabilidad de un amante.

-¿Todavía vas a negar que esto es lo que quieres? Vamos, cielo, no te resistas. No eres más que una puta y estás deseando servir a todos estos hombres, ¿por qué armar tanto escándalo?

Las palabras de Stepan deberían de haberlo enfurecido, escandalizado, apagado aquella llama de forma definitiva y convertido todo atisbo de deseo en mera repulsa. Pero no fue así. El sentimiento de vergüenza y humillación que le provocaron sólo consiguió encenderlo más, aumentando su calor interno y llevándolo a preguntarse si Kiselev tenía razón, si una parte de él, retorcida y despreciable, estaba disfrutando de algún modo con aquello. Pero desde luego que no, eso no era posible. Era su miedo, su ansiedad, la situación desesperada, lo que lo estaban alterando y confundiendo hasta el punto en que su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y la mano habilidosa de Kiselev, jugueteando con su pene y enviando oleadas de placer a través de su piel tampoco ayudaba en absoluto. No, por supuesto que no, él no quería aquello, él no podía querer aquello. Lo que ocurría es que estaba demasiado agitado, puede que también al borde del pánico, y ya no sabía qué era lo que sentía y qué no, tan sólo eso. O al menos de ello trataba de convencerse mientras Stepan seguía divirtiéndose con él.

Entonces Kiselev le agarró del pelo, dándole un fuerte tirón y forzándole a alzar la cabeza y enfrentar su mirada a los presos que todavía le rodeaban, observándolo de cerca con el deseo voraz iluminando sus pupilas.

-Míralos, todos ellos quieren disponer de tu cuerpo, ¿no te encanta la idea? ¿Por dónde te gustaría que empezaran? ¿Quieres arrodillarte y chupársela? ¿O prefieres que te den por culo? Joder, esto te pone de verdad, ¿eh? ¿Tal vez ambas cosas? Me apuesto lo que sea a que te gusta duro.

Aquello finalmente hizo añicos la determinación de Rodya. La perspectiva de lo que podían hacerle, de lo que _iban_ a hacerle, terminó por completo con cualquier atisbo de arrogancia que aún le quedara. Se removió, tratando de dirigir su mirada suplicante hacia Stepan, esbozando un ruego quejumbroso.

-No, esto no es lo que quiero, Kiselev, por favor, déjame en paz. Lo siento, no volveré a faltarte al respeto, lo prometo, me comportaré, pero suéltame, deja de tocarme, no quiero, no quiero nada de esto, por favor...

Un brillo acerado y cruel cruzó brevemente los ojos de Stepan y por un momento Rodya creyó que iba a volver a abofetearlo, pero en lugar de ello el preso se echó a reír, aumentando el ritmo con el que masturbaba a Raskolnikov hasta casi arrancarle un gemido de placer involuntario que el joven logró contener a duras penas.

-Bonitas palabras, preciosa, casi convincentes. Pero tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Mírate, estás toda mojada.

Y lo cierto es que Stepan tenía razón. El pene de Rodya goteaba con abundante anticipación, totalmente endurecido, estando el propio Raskolnikov demasiado cerca de un indeseado orgasmo. Y aquello no había nada que pudiera hacer para ocultarlo. Su excitación, su deseo, el placer que sentía con las caricias de Kiselev y el efecto que sus palabras burlonas producían en él estaban totalmente expuestos para el regocijo de todos y su profunda humillación. No existía posibilidad de convencer a Stepan de que no quería aquello. Por supuesto, tampoco es como si lo que él quisiera importase en lo más mínimo. Kiselev y los otros harían lo que desearan independientemente de la opinión de Rodya sobre ello, lo mejor era rendirse a la evidencia. Y sin embargo, en su aterrada desesperación, fue incapaz de someterse y, dejándose llevar por el pánico, comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Kiselev, de huir de allí, irse a donde fuera, alejarse de todos aquellos que deseaban hacerle daño, que lo odiaban sin motivo y disfrutarían destruyéndolo hasta hacer añicos su alma, esconderse de todos ellos, correr hasta poder estar solo, hasta que el mundo lo dejara en paz y sólo hubiera silencio, hallar algo de tranquilidad, algo de calma, apagar ese miedo que le venía acechando desde hacía tanto aunque sólo fuera por un rato. Desde luego, todo ello era imposible, pero en aquel instante de pánico Rodya se veía incapaz de pensar y lo único que le dominaba y le movía a actuar era aquel absurdo deseo de huir.

Con un nuevo gesto y sin dejar de sonreír Kiselev invitó a sus compañeros a reiniciar el toqueteo previo, sin amedrentarse en absoluto ante los intentos de Rodya por liberarse. Enseguida todas aquellas manos estaban de nuevo deslizándose por su cuerpo, pellizcando aquí, golpeando allí, hundiendo más y más a Raskolnikov en aquella sensación opresiva, en la certeza de su indefensión, de su impotencia, de su incapacidad para oponerse a ellos, de la falta de control sobre su propio cuerpo, la anulación de su voluntad e independencia. Uno de los presos pareció encontrar muy divertido retorcerle los pezones, tomándolos con fuerza entre sus dedos y girándolos hasta hacerle sollozar suplicante. Otro le agarró del pelo, tirando de él para forzarle a echar hacia atrás la cabeza y escupiéndole en la cara, restregando a continuación su saliva por todo su rostro, riéndose de la expresión asqueada de Raskolnikov. Por supuesto, no faltó el que se dedicó a azotarlo, un golpe tras otro hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y sus nalgas quedaron doloridas y llenas de marcas rojizas, causando la risa de todos los presentes, que respondían a sus súplicas y sus gemidos lastimeros con burlas e insultos. Y durante todo el proceso Stepan no dejó de masturbarlo ni por un momento, provocando que el dolor y la angustia se entremezclaran con un placer humillante y salvaje.

Raskolnikov trató de contenerse, trató de ignorar lo bien que se sentía, la excitación en su vientre, lo cerca que estaba de estallar. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se forzó a pensar en otra cosa, a alejarse de allí, a disociarse de su cuerpo, a desaparecer de sí mismo hasta que todo hubiera acabado, a bajo ninguna circunstancia darles el gusto de sucumbir a ellos. Pero no pudo. Con su esfuerzo lo único que logró fue retrasar lo inevitable. Finalmente, con un gemido que bien podría haber sido un sollozo, Rodya se dejó ir, una descarga de placer cálido recorriéndolo con una intensidad demoledora mientras terminaba entre lágrimas sobre la mano de Stepan, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza suficiente para hacerse sangrar, en un intento desesperado de contener los sonidos agradados que amenazaban con escaparse de su garganta, su semen golpeando con violencia en su orgasmo mientras todos se reían de él a carcajadas, maravillados por el resultado de sus agresiones.

Cuando hubo acabado Stepan le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia y genuina que había esbozado hasta entonces, plantando su mano manchada ante los ojos de Rodya, mostrándole el fluido blanquecino que se escurría entre sus dedos en un gesto de satisfacción triunfal.

-¿Todavía vas a negar que esto es lo que quieres, zorra? ¿Dirás que no lo has disfrutado? Mírate, lo has puesto todo perdido, ¿no te da vergüenza?

Esbozó una mueca de falsa repulsa antes de restregarle la mano por la cara, como ya hubiera hecho el otro preso con su saliva, entremezclando ésta con el semen de Rodya, aumentando la sensación nauseosa que empezaba a dominar a Raskolnikov, asqueado por sus propios fluidos y la humillación que el gesto acarreaba. Entonces Stepan lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó contra el suelo, en un movimiento rápido e inesperado, con la suficiente fuerza para que Rodya se hiciera daño al darse de bruces con la madera, aunque el joven preso se esforzó por no evidenciarlo. Ya había dejado que se rieran bastante de él.

Pero Stepan no parecía pensar lo mismo. Antes de que Raskolnikov tuviera tiempo para incorporarse le puso un pie sobre la cabeza, descargando el suficiente peso sobre él para arrancarle un grito, asegurándose con ello de mantener a Rodya en su sitio.

-Eh, eh, quieto ahí, ¿por qué siempre tienes tanta prisa? ¿Hay alguien esperándote? Bien, quieres que te deje en paz, ¿no? Es lo que llevas gimoteando todo el rato. Entonces haremos un trato. Tú dices la verdad y yo te dejo tranquilo por hoy, ¿qué te parece?

Rodya se estremeció, la suela de la bota clavándose dolorosamente en su mejilla, forzándolo a permanecer en aquella bochornosa posición, incapaz siquiera de dirigir sus ojos hacia Stepan para intentar leer sus intenciones en su rostro. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para preguntar, su voz rota era apenas un susurro inaudible.

-¿La verdad?

-Sí. Sobre esto. Di que te ha gustado. Di que lo querías, que esto es lo que quieres. Deja que todos sepan la puta desesperada que eres.

Aquellas palabras lo golpearon como un latigazo. No. Por supuesto que no. No diría aquello, no les daría el placer de oír eso. Tal vez lo hubieran sometido y mancillado, pero aún le queda una brizna de orgullo y dignidad. Su silencio pareció alargarse lo suficiente para que Stepan perdiera su paciencia. Dejó caer mayor parte de su peso sobre él, ignorando el gruñido dolorido que provocó y se giró hacia sus compañeros con expresión dura.

-Parece que esta zorra todavía no ha aprendido modales. Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres... ¿Cuántos tienen que follarte para que entiendas cuál es tu sitio?

Hasta ese momento Rodya no comprendió de veras que el pánico era mucho, mucho más poderoso que el orgullo, que todas aquellas arrogantes pretensiones, todas sus aclamaciones al honor y a la dignidad, a mantenerse firme e íntegro a pesar de la adversidad imperante no eran más que ensueños románticos, puro idealismo, y que cuando la realidad te golpea con tal violencia inusitada todo se evapora y sólo queda el miedo y el deseo de evitar a cualquier precio aquel daño innecesario. Raskolnikov no quería que lo tocaran, no quería que lo forzaran, y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de evitarlo, aunque con ello sólo lograra posponerlo por un tiempo.

-¡No! No, Kiselev, no me hagas esto, por favor, déjame, diles que me dejen. Esta bien, ¿de acuerdo? Haré lo que quieras...

Prácticamente se había echado a llorar mientras hablaba, pero Stepan no pareció conmoverse en lo más mínimo.

-Tú ya sabes qué es lo que quiero. Hazlo o acepta las consecuencias, se me está agotando la paciencia.

-Está bien,-murmuró jadeante, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico.-esta bien. Me ha gustado. Es... es lo que quería. Me ha gustado, sí.

Las palabras sonaron forzadas, un susurro casi escupido entre dientes que no pareció satisfacer a Stepan en absoluto.

-¡Más alto! ¿Crees que alguien te ha oído? Te juro que si no haces lo que te digo voy a hacer que todos estos te rompan el culo, puta.

-Me ha gustado... Lo quería. Me ha gustado.

La presión de la bota sobre su cabeza aumentó. Al parecer aún no era suficiente.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Vamos, diles a todos lo que eres!

-¡Me ha gustado! ¡Quería esto! ¡Soy... soy una puta! ¡Una puta desesperada que quiere que le enseñen cuál es su sitio! Lo quería... lo... yo...yo...-su voz se quebró por fin, convirtiéndose en una mezcla de sollozos y gemidos quedos, sus súplicas apenas inteligibles.- Por favor, por favor, Kiselev... Me ha gustado... yo quería... pero... no me hagas esto, por favor, sólo... déjame, déjame...

Un instante más de silencio sólo interrumpido por los balbuceos de Rodya y entonces Stepan retiró el pie, agachándose a su lado y palmeándole el hombro en un gesto amistoso, una sonrisa danzando de nuevo en su rostro. Raskolnikov no pudo evitar encogerse de forma instintiva ante el contacto, soltando un quejido asustado.

-¿Ves? ¿A que no era tan difícil? Soy un hombre de palabra, así que, ¿por qué no te vistes y te vas a dormir? Es algo tarde y mañana te espera un día largo.

Hubo una cierta vacilación entre los otros cinco presos, que intercambiaron miradas decepcionadas.

-¿Estás seguro, Stepan?

-Sí, ¿no vamos a...

-No.-interrumpió Kiselev con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-Es suficiente por hoy. Vamos a darle a nuestra chica un poco más de tiempo. Sé cuánto le frustra la espera.

Y en su tono Rodya pudo entender que Stepan sabía lo mucho que la incertidumbre le angustiaba, que conocía su miedo cerval, la ansiedad que lo asolaba y que apenas lo dejaba respirar, el temor ante cada mirada, cada gesto, cada palabra y las promesas que había tras todo ello, la espera agónica, infinita, sin poder saber qué y cuándo ocurriría, el deseo insatisfecho de que todo aquello acabara cuanto antes. Al parecer, Stepan conocía todo ello de sobra, entendía el tipo de sufrimiento que embargaba a Raskolnikov y parecía estar disfrutando ampliamente con él. En aquella frase se leía su clara intención de alargarlo.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Stepan le dedicó un guiño burlón.

-Venga, procura descansar, preciosa, necesitas reponer fuerzas. Te garantizo que la próxima vez sí que iremos más profundo. Y desde luego, no pienso ser tan amable.-Kiselev se inclinó hacia él, hablándole en un susurro sugerente que logró helarle la sangre, todavía apretándole el hombro con una intensidad rayana a lo posesivo.-Voy a darte exactamente lo que quieres, zorra, tienes mi palabra.

Dicho eso se levantó, indicándole a los demás que dejaran a Raskolnikov en paz y dirigiéndose a su camastro con una expresión profundamente satisfecha. El resto no tardó en imitarle, un tanto más decepcionados, pero esperando con resignada paciencia a que su cabecilla decidiera cuando había llegado el momento de tomar al chico. Después de todo, había una jerarquía que mantener y Stepan parecía tener algún tipo de autoridad sobre aquella decisión. Rodya no tardó en encontrarse solo, tumbado sobre la desgastada madera del barracón, desnudo y sucio, luchando inútilmente por controlar sus sollozos, su respiración agitada, los latidos desbocados de su corazón, la sensación opresiva que atoraba su garganta y le descendía hasta el pecho, la vergüenza y la culpa, la confusión y el desprecio hacia su propia debilidad y cobardía, hacia su patético comportamiento, el miedo, el miedo atroz que lo apresaba, la garantía de lo que iba a ocurrirle, pronto, muy pronto, pues no dudaba ni por un momento de que las retorcidas amenazas de Stepan fueran a hacerse realidad. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y la idea lo consumía.

Pasó así largo rato, en aquella posición vulnerable y expuesta pero sin darle ya la menor importancia, perdido por completo en sus pensamientos, en aquella maraña de oscuros y dañinos sentimientos que le ahogaba, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor. No fue hasta mucho después cuando se armó del valor suficiente para incorporarse y vestirse, con exasperante lentitud, dominado por violentos temblores. Kiselev tenía razón, no pudo evitar pensar con cierta ironía, le convenía descansar, mañana le esperaba un largo día en la cantera.

Finalmente se dirigió hacia su rincón con paso vacilante, no pudiendo contener un suspiro. Aquella esperanza suya de al menos tener una noche sin sueños parecía acabar de hacerse añicos, como tantas otras cosas en su vida. Con un nuevo resoplido se tumbó, enrollándose en su sábana y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y obligándose a no pensar en nada, a centrar su mente en la vacía negrura e ignorar las sensaciones de su cuerpo mancillado, la suciedad que lo cubría, el dolor, la angustia, la vergüenza y la culpa, el miedo que cada vez más lo atenazaba.

Una noche sin sueños. Que idea tan absurda, cuán ingenuo e iluso podía llegar a ser. Bastante suerte tendría si esa noche lograba conciliar el sueño en absoluto.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *redoble de tambores* Escalando niveles...

Stepan no había tardado mucho en cumplir su promesa. Apenas cuatro días, cuatro días de agonía antes de que Rodya tuviera por fin que enfrentarse a la sombra de sus pesadillas. Pesadillas que le habían asolado esa noche, cuando tras largas horas de negrura pasadas entre temblores y sollozos por fin había logrado caer dormido. Pesadillas que no habían desaparecido cuando los guardias lo despertaron esa mañana, a patadas cuando había sido incapaz de reunir el valor para ponerse en pie y afrontar su realidad. El día había sido largo, terrible. Raskolnikov había tratado de no pensar, de centrarse sólo en su trabajo, mantener su mente en blanco, ocupada en su extenuación física. Pero era imposible borrar las imágenes de la noche anterior, imposible hacer desaparecer la vergüenza, la humillación, la culpa y la incertidumbre, el miedo a lo que ocurriría esa noche al regresar al barracón, a todos los planes, ideas y deseos de Stepan y los suyos. ¿Qué podía hacer él contra ello? No había nadie, nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, nadie que evitara el inexorable destino al que lo habían condenado. Estaba solo, desamparado, sin opciones o alternativas, únicamente entregado a la eterna espera que lo consumía y hundía.

Hasta que por fin ocurrió. El miedo había excavado un hueco en su alma, lo había trastocado, agujereándolo, menoscabando aún más si cabe su espíritu, su ánimo, llevándolo al extremo de aquel estado ansioso que lo gobernaba y lo empujaba a la decadencia interior. Apenas había dormido desde entonces y cuando lo hacía sólo había pesadillas, los terrores que le acosaban haciéndose reales en sus sueños. Entrar cada noche en los barracones lo llevaba al borde del pánico, casi incapaz ya de soportar los cacheos previos, temeroso de lo que ocurriría en cualquier momento, de cruzarse con Kiselev y ver por fin realizadas sus promesas. Y sin embargo, los primeros días no sucedió nada fuera de lo habitual. Las mismas burlas, los mismos ataques, las mismas miradas y sonrisas lascivas, pero ningún acercamiento extraordinario, nada que evidenciara el abuso ocurrido, nada que reflejara la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre él. De haber recibido alguna señal previa, un gesto, lo que fuera que lo pusiera sobre aviso, tal vez podría haberse preparado, tal vez no se habría sentido tan sorprendido cuando Stepan lo agarró del brazo en el mismo momento en que las puertas de la barraca se cerraron tras él y lo llevó hasta el fondo de la sala, ignorando sus forcejeos y su obvio estado aterrado, tal vez no habría estado a punto de desmayarse de puro pánico cuando los amigos de Kiselev se acercaron también a él, rodeándolo con obvias intenciones. Quizás hubiera tenido tiempo para encontrar la forma de defenderse, de evitarlo, o al menos de mentalizarse de ello. Pero no fue así. No hubo ninguna señal preventiva, nada diferente ese día a los anteriores, nada que le advirtiera de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sólo el férreo agarre de Stepan sobre él y el tirón cruel arrastrándolo hasta aquel rincón desolado.

Kiselev lo había soltado cuando estuvieron en la esquina más apartada del barracón, sonriéndole mientras sus amigos se acercaban hasta ellos. Raskolnikov echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape, alguna forma de evitar aquello, de huir y esconderse, lo que fuera, pero la decepción horrorizada pronto se dibujó en su rostro, llevándolo a bajar la mirada con un estremecimiento. Eran seis. Stepan y los cinco del otro día. ¿Qué opciones tenía él? Aún en el improbable caso de que lograra rehuirlos ahora ¿de qué serviría? Sí, tal vez pudiera aprovechar su actitud relajada y confiada para pasar corriendo entre ellos y alejarse de allí, ¿y luego qué? ¿Salir fuera para pedir ayuda a los guardias? Posiblemente lo único que conseguiría con aquello sería que le dieran una paliza por escapar del barracón y lo devolvieran arrastras, lanzándolo a los brazos de sus agresores, herido y desesperanzado. Puede que hasta los jalearan cuando lo forzaran, visto lo visto. No, no había forma de escapar ni nadie a quien acudir. Todo lo que hiciera y sucediera dependía enteramente de él. La realización le provocó un escalofrío angustiado, sensación que sólo aumentó cuando uno de los presos le agarró ambas muñecas y se las sujetó detrás de la espalda para mantenerlo inmovilizado mientras Stepan comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla en un gesto falsamente cariñoso. Rodya apartó la cara, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca asqueada, pero con ello sólo logró hacer reír a su acosador.

-¿Qué tal, preciosa? ¿No has echado de menos?

Raskolnikov no se dignó a responder, una rabia ardiente naciendo en su pecho al instante. Sí, estaba asustado, muchísimo, aterrado hasta lo indecible, pero de pronto por encima de ello se imponía algo nuevo, un tipo de furia ciega que lo llevaba a apretar los dientes y temblar de pies a cabeza. No era justo, nada de aquello era justo. ¿Por qué tenía él que pasar por eso? ¿Por qué todos le odiaban, por qué deseaban hacerle daño? Tal vez no fuera la persona más amigable del mundo, de acuerdo, quizás no se hubiera esforzado en absoluto en establecer buenas relaciones con sus compañeros de cautiverio o en defenderse siquiera cuando los ataques empezaron, pero ¿y qué? Eso no lo justificaba. Él no merecía aquello, nadie lo merecía. ¿Qué derecho tenían Stepan y los suyos para esto? ¿Para causarle aquel estado de pánico, para llenar sus noches de pesadillas, para humillarlo y herirlo, para robarle su integridad, su voluntad, su independencia? Se sentía impotente ante ellos, entregado a sus deseos, incapaz de defenderse, no había salida y la idea lo agobiaba y hundía hasta el extremo, pero a un tiempo lo llenaba de rabia, lo enfurecía y lo empujaba a querer luchar aún a sabiendas de que era inútil. A pesar de su posición condenada e insalvable, Raskolnikov sentía la necesidad de plantar batalla. ¿Qué otra posibilidad había? ¿Agachar la cabeza y dejarse hacer? ¿Obedecer a la voluntad de Kiselev hasta que ya no quedara nada de la suya? No, estaba demasiado furioso para eso, la ira hervía en sus venas y cualquier pensamiento nítido se había hundido en aquel mar de rabia. De haber podido los habría matado a todos sin vacilar. Se retorció entre los brazos de su captor. Sí, no dudaría ni un momento. Tal vez algún día tuviera la oportunidad. Quién sabe, era cuestión de esperar las circunstancias adecuadas. Pero no sería ahora desde luego, como aquel agarre imposible de vencer parecía evidenciar. Eran seis, él estaba desarmado y, por si fuera poco, no había manera de conseguir que lo soltaran. La consciencia de su propia debilidad le cayó encima como una pesada losa, pero no logró apagar su determinación. Pasara lo que pasara al menos tendrían que esforzarse si de verdad querían denigrarlo.

Stepan, sin embargo, no pareció demasiado impresionado por sus forcejeos y su falta de respuesta. Con la misma actitud tranquila de antes comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Al menos esta vez no se la hizo trizas, lo cual era de agradecer, ya que había tenido que suplicar mucho para convencer a los guardias de que le dieran una nueva. No creía que fuera a tener tanta suerte una segunda vez.

Kiselev ya había acabado con su camisa cuando sus movimientos constantes parecieron empezar a ser fastidiosos para Iván, el preso que lo sujetaba, que murmuró una maldición entre dientes mientras le apretaba con fuerza las muñecas, hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

-Estate quieto, capullo, o te juro que te rompemos la cabeza.

Stepan se echó a reír, dándole a Rodya un par de golpes en el pecho.

-Sí, parece que nuestra chica tiene hoy el día rebelde.

Otro de sus agresores dio un paso hasta él, agarrándole del pelo y girándole la cabeza para forzarlo a mirarle. Era Baran, el mismo que le había atacado en el molino. De ojos azules y sonrisa torcida, pareció muy divertido ante la expresión rabiosa en las facciones de Rodya. Lo estudió con intensidad durante largo rato, antes de dirigirse a Stepan, sin apartar aún la vista de él.

-¿Crees que luchará mucho?

-Oh, sí, estoy seguro de que sí. Es una zorra traviesa, le encanta hacerse la difícil. Personalmente me gustan más así, ¿sabes? Cuando luchan. Es más divertido ponerlas en su sitio.

Entonces agarró a Rodya por la barbilla, haciéndole girar la cara en su dirección. Baran soltó el pelo de su víctima de inmediato, apartándose un poco y esperando dócilmente a que su líder les cediera el turno. Harían las cosas a la manera de Stepan, y al parecer a Stepan le gustaba mucho jugar con su comida, como evidenciaba la sonrisa depredadora que le dedicó a Raskolnikov.

-¿Verdad que sí, putilla, verdad que vas a luchar?

Su tono terminó de desquiciar a Rodya, que sin pensárselo dos veces le escupió a la cara. Hubo un instante de silencio, de parálisis absoluta entre todos los presentes, antes de que Kiselev ampliara su sonrisa con ojos brillantes y se limpiara el chorro de saliva que corría por su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-Sabía que no me decepcionarías...-murmuró con deleite, asestándole al momento un puñetazo en la boca.

El golpe había tenido la suficiente fuerza para hacerle caer si Iván no hubiera estado sujetándolo. En lugar de ello simplemente se tambaleó, la sangre comenzando a emanar de inmediato de su labio inferior, que palpitaba dolorosamente, la boca llena de aquel sabor metálico que le causó arcadas, más por la impresión de lo ocurrido que por el hecho en sí. Y aún así Rodya no sintió su voluntad quebrada en lo más mínimo, lanzándole a Stepan una mirada envenenada.

-Eres muy valiente, preciosa.-continuó su agresor, acercándose mucho a él y volviendo a acariciarle la mejilla.-Ya veremos si conservas eso para cuando acabemos contigo.

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando volvió a golpearlo, esta vez en el estómago, arrancando varios comentarios burlones de los presentes mientras Raskolnikov se doblaba entre toses. Aún tardó un rato en reponerse, mientras la rabia ardiente corría por sus venas con más fuerza que nunca, nublando todo pensamiento. Aquello iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había imaginado e iba a necesitar de toda su entereza para soportarlo, pero en ese momento una sola idea gobernaba su mente.

-Te haré pagar por ello.-gruñó entre dientes, apenas un susurro iracundo, sus palabras carentes de todo sentido en semejantes circunstancias. Lo absurdo de su idea no pareció frenar a Rodya en los más mínimo.-Cualquier día,-continuó- cuando menos lo esperes. Te lo juro, Kiselev. Esto no va a quedarse así.

Por supuesto, su afirmación sólo logró arrancar una carcajada general. ¿Quién iba a tomarlo en serio? Pero había tanto odio en su interior que Raskolnikov se sentía más que capaz de ello. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco sería la primera vez que mataba.

Stepan hizo callar a sus amigos con un gesto, apagando las risas que su amenaza había provocado y agarrándole nuevamente la barbilla para obligarle a alzar la vista hacia él. Rodya le mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, dispuesto a no dejar que su agresor lo intimidara en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de dolor cuando Kiselev usó su pulgar para presionar con fuerza sobre su labio roto.

-Por supuesto, Raskolnikov, claro que me lo harás pagar.-era la primera vez que usaba su nombre desde que lo conocía, tal vez como una burla, de forma refleja al modo en el que Rodya le hablaba.-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que eras insufrible, pero lo cierto es que puedes llegar a ser muy divertido. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo tardo en bajarte esos humos.

Entonces lo besó. Rodya se estremeció, retorciéndose asqueado, dominado por la sorpresa. Kiselev había pegado sus labios a los suyos, sujetándole la cara con firmeza y forzando la entrada en su boca para al momento empezar a pasear la lengua de forma brusca, invasiva, en un beso cargado de lujuria agresiva, que logró que al joven se le revolvieran las tripas. Pero, superada la terrible impresión inicial, Raskolnikov se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que Stepan acababa de ofrecerle. Sin miramientos, le mordió la lengua, atrapándola entre sus dientes y apretando con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a causar el mayor daño posible, sin importarle las consecuencias. Kiselev reaccionó al instante, golpeándolo rabioso en el estómago hasta que logró hacer que Raskolnikov lo soltara, separándose de él con la confusión y la sorpresa cinceladas en su rostro, llevándose al momento la el dorso de la mano a su boca ensangrentada. Rodya le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa, una honda satisfacción adueñándose de él ante el dolor de su enemigo. Quizás no pudiera evitar que lo tomaran, pero se aseguraría de hacerles sangrar.

Stepan no tardó mucho en expresar sus impresiones, sin embargo.

-¡Me ha mordido! ¡El cabrón hijo de puta me ha mordido!

Sonaba más perplejo que molesto, pero el asombrado estupor en su voz y su mirada sólo logró alimentar el deleite de Raskolnikov. Kiselev creía que lucharía, pero en ningún momento había previsto algo así. Verlo tan sorprendido era revitalizante y esperanzador. Pero su dicha no tardó en hacerse añicos cuando Vsevolod, otro de sus acosadores, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Stepan.

-¡Córtale la lengua!

-¡Sí!-exclamó otro de los presentes.-Ojo por ojo.

-¡Déjalo mudo, que sepa lo que es bueno!

La sonrisa satisfecha de Raskolnikov se congeló en su rostro cuando Kiselev aceptó el ofrecimiento, tomando el cuchillo con expresión llena de odio. Ahora era él el que se estremecía con horrorizada perplejidad. En ningún momento se le había ocurrido contar con aquello. Para empezar, ¿de dónde habían sacado esa navaja? ¿Acaso no había registros cada noche? ¿Cómo lograron conservarla? Pero no tardó demasiado en descartar su pregunta como ingenua. Por supuesto que tenían navajas, ¿de qué se sorprendía? Los registros sólo parecían ser eficaces para humillarlo a él, no para evitar situaciones como esa.

Stepan volvió a acercársele, cuchilla en mano, con la respiración agitada de pura furia y la determinación brillando acerada en su mirada. Le agarró el cuello con su mano libre, apretando con fuerza suficiente para cortarle el aliento, antes de empezar a pasear la hoja metálica por sus labios ensangrentados, mientras Rodya se aseguraba de apretar los dientes tanto como fuera posible.

-Sí, debería cortarle la lengua y sacarle los ojos, quizás así aprendiera.-gruñó con odio tal que logró hacer que Raskolnikov se estremeciera, sabiendo que había mucho de verdad en aquella amenaza.

Hubo un instante más de silenciosa observación, en el que Stepan se mantuvo presionando la navaja contra su boca y apretando su cuello con rabia, dificultando su respiración aunque no impidiéndosela por completo, todo el desprecio que sentía y su deseo de destruirlo iluminados claramente en sus facciones, en el aleteo furioso de su nariz y en su mandíbula apretada. Rodya trató de mantenerse firme, de sostenerle la mirada y no dejarse amedrentar por sus palabras, de convencerse a sí mismo de que aguantaría lo que fuera, intentando camuflar su miedo con rabia. Entonces, tras mantener aquella actitud reflexiva durante un rato más, Kiselev finalmente le escupió, una mueca de asco en su rostro mientras un reguero de saliva ensangrentada se deslizaba con lentitud desde la frente de Rodya hasta el puente de su nariz. Parecía más que decidido a hacerle daño y cobrarse su venganza por el inesperado ataque, no obstante, el agresor apartó el cuchillo de sus labios, aunque mantuvo su agarre sobre él tan firme como antes.

-No, no voy a hacer eso. Estaría bien, desde luego, pero necesita la lengua para hacer buenas mamadas. No quiero un jodido agujero ensangrentado y hueco, para eso ya tenemos su culo. Conservará la lengua siempre y cuando aprenda como usarla. Lo que no le hace falta en absoluto son los dientes... ¿Me oyes, zorra? Voy a darte una oportunidad, sólo una, porque es tu primera vez. Pero si vuelves a hacer algo así te juro que no habrá piedad. Te arrancaré los putos dientes uno a uno y luego me follaré tu garganta mientras todavía lloriqueas con las encías destrozadas, ¿queda claro?

Raskolnikov no pudo evitar apartar la vista, un malestar nauseoso asentándose al momento en su vientre. A pesar de su determinación de no dejarse intimidar Stepan sabía como ser convincente. Sentía unas ganas terribles de echarse a llorar. ¿De verdad sería capaz de hacerle algo así? Pero él ya conocía la respuesta. Era tan cruel, tan injusto, no se merecía nada de aquello. Y sin embargo la navaja se paseaba ahora con suavidad por la piel de su mejilla, las manos de Iván lo mantenían firmemente inmovilizado y el agarre de Kiselev sobre su cuello todavía le dificultaba la respiración. ¿Qué podía hacer Raskolnikov contra aquello? Sólo asumir, asumir todo lo que quisieran hacerle, agachar la cabeza y recibir todo el daño que hubieran dispuesto para él. Era tan terrible, tan frustrante. Pero, aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, las amenazas de Stepan le aterraban. Así y todo no respondió a su pregunta, limitándose a fruncir el ceño pero manteniendo la vista baja en señal de sumisión, suplicando internamente por que aquello fuera suficiente, por que no lo humillara todavía más.

Kiselev debió de darse por satisfecho, porque en lugar de insistir sobre ello sonrió ligeramente, colocando la punta del cuchillo sobre la parte alta de su mejilla y hundiéndolo en la carne con tranquila lentitud.

-Muy bien, zorra, voy a asegurarme de que no olvides esto nunca.

Despacio, muy despacio, casi como si de una caricia amorosa se tratara, deslizó la navaja por su piel, trazando una línea en diagonal, desde su oreja hasta su boca. Se aseguró de hacer el corte lo más profundo posible, arrancándole a Rodya un grito de dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a manar alegremente. El joven preso trató de apartarse, pero Kiselev se aseguró de mantenerlo en su sitio, impidiendo que se moviera hasta que consideró que la herida tenía un aspecto satisfactorio. Sólo entonces lo soltó, cerrando la navaja y guardándosela en el bolsillo, echando un vistazo orgulloso a su obra. Raskolnikov agachó la cabeza, jadeante, intentando rehuir la intensidad de su mirada en la medida de lo posible. Aquello le dejaría una buena cicatriz. Larga, vistosa, un recordatorio constante de lo ocurrido. Al parecer Stepan tenía la necesidad de regalarle también un estigma de por vida. Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que estaban a punto de hacerle.

Pero Kiselev no se conformó con eso. Aún antes de que Rodya hubiera tenido tiempo de reponerse de la impresión su agresor volvió a agarrarle del cuello y forzarlo a alzar la cabeza, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa antes de introducir un dedo en su herida y comenzar a pasearlo por ella con calculada parsimonia. Pronto Baran se vio obligado a taparle la boca para acallar sus gritos y súplicas desesperadas, mientras Stepan seguía excavando en su carne con expresión indiferente. El dolor era mucho peor de lo que Raskolnikov habría sido capaz de imaginar, más terrible, más destructivo, un malestar insufrible asentándose en él a medida que Kiselev ahondaba en su herida, haciéndola más grande, más profunda, arañando su interior y empujándolo al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Es demasiado ruidoso...-gruñó Vsevolod con una mueca de desprecio ante los gemidos ahogados y los aspavientos de Raskolnikov, que no paraba de retorcerse tratando de liberarse del agarre de Iván, con expresión agónica y las lágrimas manando incansables de sus ojos aterrorizados.

Stepan se echó a reír.

-Bueno, eso es normal.-respondió con calma, lanzándole una mirada divertida a su compañero.-Tú también gritarías si te hicieran algo así. De acuerdo, creo que es suficiente.

Kiselev se apartó un poco de él, haciéndole un gesto a Baran para que lo soltara también, dejándolo gemir y sollozar libremente. Entonces le acarició el pelo, chistándole con fingida amabilidad antes de agarrarle la barbilla y obligarle a alzar la vista de nuevo. Rodya se sentía tan débil que de no haber alguien sosteniéndolo habría caído a plomo sobre sus rodillas. Le temblaban las piernas y apenas podía pensar, toda su mente gobernada por el miedo, la impotencia, el dolor, la confusión. Y sin embargo la expresión de Stepan se mantenía impávida, calmado y divertido ante su agonía, indiferente a su sufrimiento, como si no acabara de hacerle algo terrible. Raskolnikov se encontraba muy desorientado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? ¿De dónde salía tanta crueldad? ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de hacerle algo así a otro ser humano y mantener esa actitud serena? Y no obstante no pudo evitar que la imagen de Lizaveta, tímidamente alzando los brazos para protegerse de él y su mortal ataque, danzara ante sus ojos con nitidez espasmódica, casi haciéndolo gemir horrorizado ante el recuerdo. Después de todo, tal vez Raskolnikov no fuera el más adecuado para hacerse esas preguntas. No en vano él también tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

Antes de que Rodya lograra reponerse del golpe de sus recuerdos Stepan colocó su dedo ensangrentado frente a sus labios, lanzándole una mirada autoritaria, cargada de seriedad.

-Límpialo, preciosa, demuéstrame que has aprendido la lección. Ya sabes lo que te pasará si intentas algo raro.

Raskolnikov dudó, alternando su mirada entre el rostro ceñudo de Kiselev y el dedo que danzaba frente a él. No quería hacer aquello, por supuesto que no. Se había prometido que lucharía, se juró que no les dejaría tocarlo, que tendrían que tomarlo por la fuerza, que deberían pelear a pulso por cualquier cosa que desearan, que sólo cuando estuviera inconsciente y medio muerto lograrían rozar un mínimo atisbo de sumisión en él. Y sin embargo ahora, con el labio partido, la mejilla palpitando dolorosamente y las promesas aciagas que bien sabía Stepan no dudaría en cumplir, su valor y su rabia parecían haberse evaporado en un suspiro y transformado en un dócil espanto. Para su propio pesar en seguida se vio a sí mismo lamiendo con obediencia el índice de Kiselev, tratando de lavar su propia sangre con la lengua, el sabor metálico dominando sus sentidos y aumentando sus ganas de romper a llorar. Stepan no dudó en introducir el dedo en el interior de su boca, recorriendo la cavidad con confiada lentitud, acariciando la piel desde dentro, presionando contra sus papilas, sonriendo cuando fue lo suficientemente lejos para causarle una arcada, todo ello sin que Rodya hiciera nada por resistirse, su mandíbula colgando sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión y los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de alejarse mentalmente de allí sin demasiada eficacia.

-Eres muy sensible...-comentó por fin Kiselev, en clara referencia a su reflejo nauseoso, mientras sacaba el dedo de su boca y se pegaba más a él.-Eso va a hacer las cosas más divertidas, ¿eh?

En un movimiento repentino lamió la herida de Rodya, paseando su lengua por toda la zona dolorida y saboreando la sangre de su víctima con obvia satisfacción. Raskolnikov no pudo contener un nuevo gemido de dolor, causando con ello una carcajada en Stepan, que se apartó al momento sólo para hacer un gesto de cabeza al resto con expresión triunfal.

-Desnudadlo.

Sus compañeros no tardaron mucho en responder a la orden, sin tratar de contener en absoluto su entusiasmo. Todos parecían tener algún grado de experiencia en aquello, a juzgar por la eficacia y organización de sus movimientos y Raskolnikov no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos más habría habido antes de él, cuántas víctimas siendo atacadas, humilladas, forzadas y heridas antes de tener la desgracia de ponerse en el punto de mira de aquel grupo de desquiciados. Tal vez fuera mejor no saberlo. Ni saber tampoco qué había pasado con ellos y por qué nunca había visto a Stepan y los suyos acosar a nadie más. Aquellas dudas aún le asolaban cuando sus cinco agresores terminaron con él, dejándolo desnudo por completo ante la mirada impaciente de Kiselev, que se había mantenido de brazos cruzados mientras el resto luchaba por quitarle la ropa, haciendo caso omiso de sus patadas y forcejeos. La resistencia era inútil, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. De seguir así, tardo o temprano iba a pagar muy caro esa actitud testaruda. El pensamiento le causó un estremecimiento, llevándolo a agachar la cabeza y tragar saliva con dificultad mientras Stepan lo observaba de arriba a abajo antes de decidirse a avanzar hacia él. Ya lo tenía exactamente como quería, bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

No le llevó demasiado tiempo averiguarlo. Kiselev tomó su miembro flácido en una mano, comenzando a acariciarlo a buen ritmo mientras con la otra le obligó a alzar la cabeza para enfrentarse a su mirada.

-No harás nada estúpido esta vez, ¿verdad?

Sin que Rodya hubiera respondido Stepan le besó de nuevo, causándole una oleada de dolor al presionar sobre su labio herido que le arrancó un siseo ahogado. En esta ocasión, no obstante, Raskolnikov no hizo nada por defenderse, se limitó a mantenerse inmóvil mientras la lengua del otro preso invadía su boca y jugueteaba con la suya, mezclando su saliva con su sangre y haciéndolo estremecerse con repulsión ante las caricias y el contacto no deseados. Maldita sea, aquello era insufrible. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que le ocurriera como la última vez? ¿Cuánto hasta que la sensación placentera se impusiera a su aversión y la excitación se hiciera obvia? No estaba seguro de poder resistir de nuevo a semejante humillación. Y sin embargo Kiselev parecía muy decidido a llevarlo una vez más a ese estado a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, por concentrarse sólo en el dolor y en el asco, en su rabia y desprecio. Pero la calidez agradable de aquel estímulo ya era notoria y Rodya estaba seguro de que no tardarían demasiado en ser visibles sus efectos.

Por ello se sintió enormemente aliviado cuando Stepan finalmente rompió el beso y dejó de masturbarlo, colocándole una mano en la nuca y dándole un par de palmadas con la otra en la mejilla herida. Por supuesto, su alivio no duró mucho.

-Suéltalo, Iván.

La reacción no se hizo de esperar y tan pronto como sus manos estuvieron por fin libres Kiselev lo empujó hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer de bruces y golpearse con violencia contra la madera sucia del barracón. Rodya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aún antes de entender que había pasado Stepan ya se le había tumbado encima, pegando su cuerpo fibroso a su piel desnuda y dejando caer todo su peso sobre él. Raskolnikov se retorció en vano, luchando por levantarse, por alejarse de su agresor, por rehuir aquel tenaz agarre y las implicaciones que conllevaba, sumido ya en un estado de pánico y descontrol, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y tratando de resistirse a ello con todas las fuerzas de las que se vio capaz. Por supuesto, era consciente de lo inútil de su forcejeo, de que sólo lograría retrasarlo y enfurecer a Stepan, de que seguramente fuera menos doloroso, menos traumático, si se quedaba quieto y se dejaba hacer. Pero no podía. No podía entregarse sin siquiera intentarlo. Aún de haberlo querido, de haberse sentido convencido de ello, habría sido incapaz de someterse sin luchar. Pero Kiselev parecía haber agotado su paciencia con él. Sin apenas pensárselo, lo agarró del pelo y lo golpeó repetidamente contra el suelo, con fuerza suficiente para hacer sentir a Rodya mareado y obligarlo a detener sus movimientos. Le asustaba la idea de quedarse inconsciente. Sólo Dios sabía entonces lo que podían hacerle si se desmayaba. Y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Estate quieto, joder.-le gruñó Stepan entre dientes, colocándole los brazos detrás de la espalda, una muñeca sobre la otra y su mano sujetando ambas firmemente para mantenerlo inmóvil.-¿No te das cuentas de que estás haciéndolo todo peor para ti?

Como si pretendiera con ello enfatizar aquel último comentario frotó lentamente su entrepierna contra Rodya, dejándolo sentir su creciente erección apretando contra su carne, al igual que ya hubiera hecho Baran en el molino. Al parecer su resistencia sólo había logrado encender el deseo de Stepan, que un instante después estaba desabrochándose los pantalones y tomando su miembro endurecido con su mano libre, frotándose mientras Raskolnikov temblaba bajo su cuerpo, demasiado aterrado para tratar de moverse ya. Tampoco hizo ademán de resistirse cuando Kiselev escupió sobre su entrada y esparció la saliva con dedos torpes para facilitar su acceso. Sólo cuando comenzó a penetrarlo pareció reaccionar, retorciéndose de nuevo con un grito desgarrador que llevó a Stepan a taparle la boca y chistarle con desprecio, insultándolo por su debilidad y su falta de entereza. ¿Falta de entereza? Rodya casi se habría sentido ofendido si aquel dolor insufrible no hubiera tomado el control de todos sus sentidos, nublándole la mente y haciéndole incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Era absurdo, no se trataba de debilidad o falta de entereza, no era culpa suya que se sintiera arder por dentro, que la distensión fuera demasiado grande, demasiado brusca, hasta el punto de llevarlo a creer que de veras se partiría en dos si seguía así, que sería incapaz de aguantarlo, que se desmayaría de pura agonía porque las oleadas dolorosas le recorrían todo el cuerpo y lo empujaban a gritar y sollozar de forma desesperada. No se trataba de entereza cuando Kiselev no se había tomado ni un solo instante para prepararlo, cuando lo había penetrado de un único golpe, avanzando sin descanso, impasible ante sus lágrimas y gemidos, únicamente esforzándose por acallarlo mientras continuaba empujando en su interior, desgarrándolo por dentro, haciendo trizas su integridad y orgullo, despedazando toda resistencia física y convirtiéndolo en un tembloroso amasijo gemebundo incapaz de hacer nada más que jadear y apretar los dientes.

Stepan no se había detenido ni un instante hasta que llegó al final y ni siquiera entonces le había dado tiempo para adaptarse, comenzando a embestir al momento, tumbándose sobre él y dejándole aguantar todo su peso, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo imposible, con calculada brutalidad, tratando de hacerle tanto daño como pudiera, llegando hasta el fondo con cada golpe cruel y disfrutando visiblemente de su agonía, de su sufrimiento y sus súplicas, gruñendo sobre lo bien que se sentía aquello, sobre lo estrecho que estaba y lo mucho que le gustaba follarse por primera vez a una puta, provocando que una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza se asentaran en el estómago de Raskolnikov con pesadez, empujándolo hasta el límite de su control, llevándolo a querer luchar de nuevo pero sin tener fuerzas ya para ello. Kiselev había aflojado su agarre, soltándole las manos y destapándole la boca tan pronto como sus gritos se convirtieron en sollozos tenues, al parecer disfrutando también de los sonidos de su calvario, encontrándolos lo suficientemente gratificantes como para no querer acallarlos.

Rodya había acabado clavando las uñas en el suelo, arañando la vieja madera casi sin saber lo que hacía, de forma automática, tratando de centrarse en esa sensación, en el tacto conocido, en un dolor mucho más tolerable y permisible que el que recorría el resto de su cuerpo, ignorando el atosigante peso sobre él, los movimientos brutales, la agonía invasiva, su propia debilidad e indefensión. Continuó arañando hasta que le sangraron los dedos, arañando y apretando los dientes ante el dolor y los insultos, ante los comentarios burlones de los hombres que le rodeaban, ante la forma en que jaleaban a Stepan y lo animaban a hacerle daño, ante los “dale duro a esa zorra”, los “enséñale lo que es bueno” y los“asegúrate de que llore”, continuó así, arañando en silencio, hasta que no pudo más, hasta que la rabia y la frustración lo sobrepasaron y le nublaron el juicio, empujándolo a hablar sin pensar, casi de forma delirante, un susurro desquiciado que sólo tenía por objeto devolverle un poco de su orgullo herido, proporcionarle una ensoñación rabiosa a la que aferrarse para no perderse por completo en su mísera posición.

-Te mataré, Kiselev, te juro que te mataré...-había murmurado, más para sí mismo que como una amenaza a su agresor.- A todos vosotros, os mataré a todos.

Y en aquel momento de veras se sentía capaz de ello. Había tanto odio en su interior, tanta ira y furia ciega, que no habría tenido inconveniente en tomar de nuevo un hacha en sus manos y acabar con todos aquellos hombres. Incluso habría disfrutado con ello. La idea de hacer pedazos a Stepan, de golpearlo una y otra y otra vez hasta estar cubierto en su sangre, resultaba ser un deleite embriagador para su torturado espíritu. Pero la reacción no se hizo de esperar. Kiselev soltó una carcajada, entre sorprendido e incrédulo, y se incorporó, deteniendo momentáneamente sus embestidas para arrodillarse detrás de él, tirándole del pelo para forzarlo a tomar la misma posición, rodeándole el pecho con un brazo y dejándolo humillantemente expuesto ante toda su camarilla mientras volvía a coger el ritmo. Aquello era todavía peor. Al menos cuando estaba tumbado no tenía que enfrentarse a todas esas miradas lujuriosas recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con avidez, pensó con un estremecimiento, la vista clavada en el suelo y su odio ascendiendo varios peldaños. Entonces Stepan le agarró el cuello con una mano, al tiempo que le clavaba los dientes en la piel, apretando hasta que le hizo sangrar y le arrancó un inevitable grito de dolor. Sólo entonces respondió a su amenaza, murmurándole sus palabras al oído con un tono meloso cargado de notoria ironía.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho, preciosa? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Vamos, repítelo en alto, que te oigan todos.

Raskolnikov no vaciló, ni por un sólo instante. Su rabia cegaba a la razón y a fin de cuentas, ¿qué más daba? Aquello era todo lo que le quedaba, su último bastión de resistencia y no pensaba dejarlo marchar. Tal vez no fueran más que promesas vagas de un futuro imposible, pero el pensamiento lo hacía sentir mejor y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar para renunciar a ello.

-Voy a matarte. A ti, a todos vosotros. Algún día, tendré mi oportunidad. Ya lo verás...yo... esto no quedará así. Os mataré a todos...

Sonaba tan absurdo. Oh, lo sabía. Tan estúpido y ridículo. No más que un niño caprichoso sollozando sobre algún ensueño sin sentido, eso es lo que era. Pero se aferró a esa idea con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la consciencia que aún le quedaba. A pesar de lo imposible de la situación, del dolor rompedor, de la vergüenza, la sumisión y la humillación, de la debilidad en su voz y el tono ronco y casi inaudible de sus palabras, de lo patético de las lágrimas que no podía contener y el hipo que entrecortaba sus vanas amenazas. Por supuesto, todos se rieron. Se rieron muchísimo de su ocurrencia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él también se habría reído de estar en su posición. Pero ellos no sabían, claro que no, no lo conocían, no tenían ni idea, no entendían quién era él, lo que ya había hecho, de lo que era capaz. Y algún día, algún día se arrepentirían de todo aquello, algún día sus carcajadas se convertirían en espanto y desearían no haberlo tocado jamás. Que dulce y sencillo resultaba soñar con ese día, que grato olvidar el presente.

Pero Stepan parecía empeñado en no dejarlo apartarse y en seguida se encargó de traerlo de vuelta al mundo real.

-No, desde luego que no. ¿Matarnos? No seas absurda, zorra. Lo que vas a hacer es abrir esa boquita tan sucia que tienes y tragarte entera la polla de Iván.-señaló con un gesto vago al aludido, que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, acariciándose con ansiedad evidente a través del pantalón, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con alegría casi infantil ante el comentario. Raskolnikov apartó la mirada con un estremecimiento, horrorizado por la idea, pero Kiselev no pareció conformarse con eso.- Y tras esa te tragarás la de Baran. Y luego la de Vsevolod. Y la de Yaromir y la de Oleg. Y por supuesto también la mía. Todos nosotros vamos a usar tus dos agujeros y si no te portas bien a lo mejor hasta te hago uno nuevo, ¿eh?

Rodya no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar sus palabras. Antes de que hubiera llegado a entender las implicaciones de aquello Stepan ya había sacado la navaja de su bolsillo y estaba paseándola por su torso desnudo, embistiendo lentamente desde atrás mientras la fría cuchilla se deslizaba con gentileza por su piel, recorriéndole el pecho, bajando por su vientre y provocando que Raskolnikov se tensara y gimiera de puro terror.

-¿Qué te parece?-murmuró con voz seductora, deteniendo por fin el cuchillo sobre su abdomen y presionando con suavidad pero con intensidad suficiente para desgarrar la piel y hacerle sangrar.- Justo aquí, ¿uh? Un buen agujero para poder follarte las tripas.

El espanto golpeó a Raskolnikov con más fuerza que nunca, haciendo desaparecer todas sus vanas pretensiones de un plumazo. Ni sus ensueños, ni su rabia, ni sus deseos vengativos, ni la vergüenza o el dolor, superaban al pánico que se hizo dueño de él. La imagen que Stepan acababa de dibujar en su mente era mucho más fuerte y terrible que todo aquello.

-¡No! No, no puedes hacerme eso...

Sonó incrédulo, desesperado, una súplica aterrada que hizo sonreír a Kiselev.

-Claro que puedo, ¿quién va a impedirlo? Y a lo mejor no me conformo con eso. A lo mejor hago uno para cada uno, seis agujeros nuevos sólo para nuestro uso.

-¡Me matarás!  
-Sí, tal vez. ¿Y qué? Sería una pérdida sin importancia, putas como tú hay muchas. Tu único valor son los dos agujeros que tienes y si no los usas como es debido te haré otros nuevos. Si mueres tomaré a alguna otra zorra desesperada y le haré lo mismo. ¿Qué más da una puta que otra? ¿Crees que me importas lo más mínimo? ¿Que le importas a alguien? No seas ingenuo. Nadie va a llorarte, nadie se acordará de ti. En el momento en que pusiste los pies en este sitio tu vida dejó de valer nada. Ya es hora de que entiendas eso y dejes de darte esos aires de señorito. O aprendes tu posición de una vez y te comportas como lo que eres o vas a acabar vomitando semen y desangrándote hasta morir. Esas son todas tus opciones.

Como si hubiera necesidad de recalcar sus amenazas Stepan presionó la navaja con más fuerza, hundiendo la punta en la carne y avanzando hacia abajo, dejando un reguero escarlata a su paso. Raskolnikov jadeó, de pronto todo el dolor y las sensaciones angustiosas de su lastimado cuerpo disipados en el pánico. Se sentía mareado, confuso, su respiración acelerada y su corazón palpitando descontrolado. Sabía que Kiselev hablaba en serio, por supuesto que sí. Le haría aquello, le haría todo lo que desease hacer. Tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Rodya cerró los ojos, sollozando sonoramente mientras trataba de no ahogarse en su miedo. No podía permitirlo. Era cierto, sí, que hacía no mucho había creído que le sería muy fácil dejarse morir, que si deseaban apuñalarlo sólo abriría los brazos y se entregaría a ello, que no quería nada más de la vida. Pero ahora que la posibilidad se esbozaba ante él se daba cuenta de cuán engañado estaba, de que a pesar de lo absurdo de la existencia era muy difícil simplemente dejarla ir. Y mucho menos así, de forma tan cruel y terrible. Además, Kiselev se equivocaba. Alguien lo lloraría, por supuesto que sí. Sonya. Pensar en la joven le dio un atisbo, sino de esperanza, al menos de fuerzas. ¿Qué sería de la pobre muchacha si él moría? Sonya se había mudado a Siberia sólo por Rodya. No tenía a nadie allí, ni amigos ni familia, nadie a quien acudir, nadie que la ayudara. Si Raskolnikov moría, ¿qué haría ella? Se quedaría sola, olvidada para siempre en aquel lugar recóndito y extremo. No, no podía hacerle eso, ya le había causado bastante mal a la joven. Sonya se merecía más de él, tenía que sobrevivir, aunque sólo fuera por ella. Y si para eso tenía que humillarse y someterse, bien, era un sacrificio al que estaba dispuesto. No pensaba dejarse morir y traicionar a Sonya de aquel modo y haría lo que tuviera que hacer para evitarlo.

Stepan se encargó de devolverlo una vez más a la realidad cuando hundió el cuchillo en su vientre con más fuerza, enviándole una nueva oleada de dolor y reavivando su ansiedad hasta el extremo.

-No...-sollozó Rodya con voz trémula, los dientes apretados y todo su cuerpo al borde del colapso.-No, no, no, Kiselev, por favor, no me hagas esto... ¿ Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Por favor, no...

Raskolnikov sabía lo patético que sonaba aquello, lo bochornoso y desesperado, pero al menos la idea de estar sometiéndose por Sonya y no por su propio miedo hacía la humillación más tolerable. Puede que sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para permitirle suplicar y tal vez con ello salvar su vida.

Stepan apartó el cuchillo, pero no lo retiró del todo, mordisqueándole la oreja antes de responderle, susurrándole de nuevo al oído.

-Ya has oído lo que quiero, preciosa. Abre la boca y empieza a chupar. Y cuidado con los dientes, sabes lo que pasará si se te ocurre hacer algo estúpido, ¿no?

Raskolnikov no respondió a su pregunta, no era necesario. Aún dudó un instante más, mientras Iván daba un paso hacia él y se desabrochaba los pantalones, tomando su miembro erecto y mastubándose a escasos centímetros de su cara, su rostro contraído con expresión impaciente. Pero cuando el preso le acarició los labios con el extremo húmedo de su pene Rodya simplemente cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, sin fuerzas ya para resistirse a nada. Las dolorosas embestidas y los dedos de Stepan aferrándose a su cadera y clavándose en su piel con crueldad le recordaban con claridad cuáles eran su opciones. Al menos Kiselev había vuelto a guardar la navaja, lo que en cierto modo resultaba esperanzador.

Raskolnikov pronto se vio invadido por las arcadas, el fuerte sabor de Iván tomando el control de todos sus sentidos a medida que se introducía en su garganta sin ningún tipo de cuidado, causándole una sensación de repulsa tal que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarse al instante. El preso le había sujetado la cabeza con ambas manos, manteniéndolo en el sitio y penetrando su boca a ritmo rápido, llegando hasta el final con cada movimiento, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las terribles nauseas y el malestar que le causaba, su incapacidad para adaptarse y respirar adecuadamente, sus toses ahogadas y sus aspavientos involuntarios. Rodya hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, por quedarse quieto y no luchar contra aquello, por no sumirse en el pánico y la desesperación mientras los dos hombres lo tomaban a un tiempo, con rudeza y sin compasión, sin pensar en cuánto dolía, en lo mal que se sentía, en lo humillante que era, lo incómodo, lo terrible, sólo concentrados en sí mismos y en lo que deseaban de él, tratándolo como el mero objeto que consideraban que era, obligándolo a ponerse a cuatro patas y taladrando imparablemente en su interior, insultándolo y animándose el uno al otro, coreados por el resto del grupo, que esperaban pacientemente su turno para abusar de su cuerpo. Se mantuvo quieto, sí, inmóvil por completo, se dejó hacer sin protestar, los ojos cerrados y sus músculos tensos, su mente lo más lejos posible mientras trataba de ignorar la saliva que le chorreaba por la barbilla, las arcadas que lo atosigaban, el ardor insufrible que las embestidas de Stepan le causaban, el dolor palpitante del corte de su mejilla, la dificultad para respirar, la angustiosa sensación de ahogo, la quemazón en sus pulmones privados de aire y el miedo a perder la consciencia y despertarse en un estado aún peor. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y aún así no pareció ser suficiente, ya que de pronto Iván lo separó con una mueca y lo abofeteó con fuerza en la mejilla herida, arrancándole un sollozo dolorido y confuso a partes iguales.

-Ponle un poco más de empeño, ¿quieres?-gruñó el agresor en respuesta a la mirada interrogante de Rodya.- Si no vas a usar la lengua no sé por qué no te la cortamos... Esto es aburrido.

Iván le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a Stepan, como si la falta de entusiasmo de Raskolnikov fuera culpa suya, provocando que el otro preso se encogiera de hombros con indiferencia, continuando con el ritmo rápido de sus embestidas, su respiración agitada y la mandíbula tensa, al parecer demasiado cerca de su orgasmo como para darle algún tipo de importancia a las quejas de su compañero.

-Si quieres que haga algo enséñale tú mismo, yo no soy su niñera.-gruñó entre dientes, entornando los ojos en dirección a Iván. Sin embargo y a pesar del comentario, agarró a Rodya del pelo, tirando de él y obligándole a levantar de nuevo la cabeza, hablándole en esta ocasión a su gemebunda víctima.- Ya lo has oído, ¿no? Vamos, sé una buena chica y chúpasela como es debido, no finjas que no sabes cómo hacerlo.

Raskolnikov habría podido responder que no, no tenía ni idea, que todo aquello resultaba confuso y aterrador, pero por supuesto no dijo nada. ¿De qué serviría? Aprendería rápido o le golpearían de nuevo hasta que lo hiciera, eso era todo. Aunque aquello se le diera mal, no le cortarían la lengua si lo veían poner interés, o al menos así quería creerlo, por lo que en seguida volvió a abrir la boca y tomar la erección de Iván entre sus labios, con Kiselev todavía agarrándole del pelo y empujando su cabeza para obligarlo a llegar hasta el final. Tuvo que esforzarse por ignorar de nuevo las arcadas, paseando la lengua ansiosamente por todo el miembro, succionando y apretando la garganta, moviendo la cabeza para adaptarse a los embates a pesar de la gran dificultad propiciada por aquel ritmo imposible. Si Iván se lo tomase con más calma, si no golpeara hasta el fondo con cada movimiento, si redujera el ritmo de sus caderas y le diera tiempo para respirar y acostumbrarse, tal vez Raskolnikov habría podido hacer un mejor trabajo, quizás hubiera sido menos tosco y patético. Puede que el no estar constantemente asolado por las insufribles nauseas y las desgarradoras embestidas de Stepan también hubiera ayudado. Pero Rodya hizo todo lo que pudo en su situación y, a juzgar por la forma en la que Iván entrecerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con actitud relajada, esta vez sí pareció estar funcionando. El alivio que sintió al darse cuenta de lo efectivo de su técnica se vio sorprendentemente acompañado de un excitado orgullo.

Por algún motivo, ver aquella expresión de placer extasiado ante su esfuerzo encendió de nuevo aquel calor en su interior que tanto bochorno y malestar le había causado ya, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza en sus noches y burlas en los barracones le había acarreado. No había excusa ni nada que justificase o hiciera admisible sentir ningún tipo de agrado en tales circunstancias. Y no obstante allí estaba, con su sangre bombeando directamente hacia su entrepierna ante la idea de estar causando placer a alguien con los toscos movimientos de su lengua, al mismo que estaba violando su garganta sin compasión, ignorando sus arcadas y su ahogo, mirándolo con desprecio y escupiéndole a la cara, excitándose ante el sentimiento de su propia humillación e indefensión, la vergüenza de la sumisión y la percepción de lo patético y desesperado que parecía, invirtiendo todo su esfuerzo en hacer aquello lo mejor posible para evitar que lo golpearan de nuevo, puede que hasta disfrutando visiblemente con ello, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, sus mejillas encendidas y la saliva y los fluidos de Iván deslizándose inagotablemente por su barbilla hasta su pecho. Raskolnikov volvió a arañar el suelo, tratando de no pensar más en ello, de centrarse en el dolor en sus manos y alejarse de allí lo antes posible, evadirse antes de romperse por completo.

Al menos Stepan había sido lo suficientemente brusco y cruel para hacerle imposible disfrutar en lo más mínimo de sus embates. Kiselev lo había forzado con demasiada rudeza y la falta de preparación y adaptación habían conseguido que aquellos movimientos sólo pudieran ser dañinos. No existía ninguna clase de placer en lo que Stepan le estaba haciendo, unicamente un sufrimiento extremo hasta lo intolerable que lo había mantenido llorando y gimiendo al borde del colapso durante todo aquel tiempo. Y ahora de pronto Raskolnikov se sentía incluso agradecido por ello. De haber mostrado Kiselev un poco más de deferencia hacia él ahora posiblemente se encontraría luchando por contener un placer desbordante, lo que habría supuesto el broche final a su agonía. Al menos así centrarse en aquel dolor le ayudaba a mantener sus niveles de excitación al mínimo. Todo aquello era demasiado horrible como para perderse en ello y dejarse ir.

Tampoco ayudó cuando Stepan le clavó los dedos con más fuerza en la cintura, sujetándolo con firmeza y acelerando sus embestidas de forma desquiciada, los golpes de la carne contra la carne resonando por encima de las toses y gemidos atragantados de Raskolnikov, gruñendo con cierto salvajismo mientras terminaba por fin en su interior, acompañando su éxtasis de más insultos, asegurándose de no dejar de denigrarlo ni por un sólo instante mientras colmaba su cuerpo con su semilla, llenándolo de él, haciéndolo todo más terrible, más real e indisoluble, en cierto modo, marcándolo para siempre con su esencia.

Rodya era consciente de lo absurdo de aquel pensamiento, de cómo el profundo corte en la mejilla era una marca mucho más obvia y permanente de su humillación y el daño recibido, que eso no era nada, absolutamente nada, que se lavaría y limpiaría hasta el último resto y sería como si nunca hubiera pasado, que no había nada de esencial ni inamovible en aquello. Y sin embargo, cuando Stepan se separó de él, su semen deslizándose ágilmente entre sus muslos, manchándole la piel y llenando su interior, Raskolnikov sólo era capaz de pensar en lo sucio que se sentía, lo imperdonable y criminal de lo ocurrido, lo determinante que parecía para él, su propia debilidad, su incapacidad para resistir, para oponerse hasta el final, la forma en la que había cedido y permitido aquello. Debería haber luchado, haber dejado que lo mataran, haberse rebelado hasta que lo molieran a palos y lo agujerearan con aquella maldita navaja para dejarlo morir desangrado. Pero no lo había hecho y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Había sido un cobarde y una rata, cediendo a sus miedos y vendiendo su integridad y dignidad por un poco más de aquella rastrera existencia. ¿En que clase de hombre lo convertía aquello? ¿Qué clase de hombre aceptaba los fluidos de otro en su interior y se encendía, ansioso y entusiasmado, cuando era obligado a lamer y tomar el miembro erecto de uno de sus congéneres en su garganta? ¿Qué era él ahora, tras haber sido sometido y mancillado de aquella forma? Tal vez Kiselev tuviera razón, al fin y al cabo, puede que no fuera más que una puta y un sodomita, dispuesto a aceptar y servir, a abrazar el abuso y entregarse a él. O al menos así era exactamente cómo se sentía en ese momento y la sensación resultaba aplastante.

Raskolnikov se encontraba tan débil, tan derrotado, tan triste y confuso, que lo único que deseaba era ovillarse en su esquina y encogerse hasta desaparecer, llorar calladamente y dejar de existir, morirse, que lo dejaran solo, lo que fuera, pero no aquello, no más de aquello, se veía incapaz de tolerar ni un sólo instante más de esa agonía. Y sin embargo sabía que estaba muy lejos de eso, que aunque Stepan hubiera acabado Iván continuaba forzando su entrada en su garganta, impasible ante su derrumbe interior, y que además había otros cuatro hombres esperando impacientes para tomar lo que desearan de él. Así que Rodya tenía que permanecer allí, mantenerse de una pieza hasta que decidieran que habían terminado definitivamente con él y le dieran permiso para marcharse. Daba igual lo que él quisiera o sintiera, no tenía elección en esa materia.

Kiselev se levantó, apartándose un poco de él para echarle un vistazo, una sonrisa satisfecha danzando en sus labios mientras caminaba para situarse al lado de Iván, paseando sus ojos con regocijo por el rostro sucio y enrojecido de Raskolnikov, antes de dirigirse a su camarilla con tono autoritario.

-Vsevolod, tu turno.

El alivio que Rodya hubiera podido sentir cuando se vio libre de las insoportables embestidas de Stepan se esfumó en apenas un instante, tan pronto como el cabecilla cedió el turno a su compañero. Vsevolod no dudó mucho en aceptar la oferta, arrodillándose detrás de él y sujetándole la cintura como ya hubiera hecho Kiselev, penetrando su abusado agujero con un único y potente golpe que le arrancó un grito desde el fondo de su garganta, grito que no obstante quedó ahogado por la presencia del miembro de Iván en su boca, que gruñó de placer ante sus sollozos y la forma en que éstos contraían sus cuerdas vocales. No hubo aviso previo, no hubo descanso ni adaptación, sólo movimientos despiadados y el semen de Stepan como único lubricante. Raskolnikov ya debería haberse acostumbrado, debería haberlo esperado, debería haber estado preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir, y sin embargo había dolido tanto como la primera vez, lo había hundido tanto como aquel primer desgarrador estoque. No creía que nunca pudiera acostumbrarse a aquello, que fuera siquiera posible algo así. Vsevolod había forzado su entrada dentro de él y Rodya se sentía exactamente igual que cuando Stepan lo había hecho. Al contrario de lo que había creído, que fuera el segundo no lo hacía más sencillo.

Entonces Kiselev le palmeó la espalda a Iván con actitud amistosa, apartando por fin los ojos de la expresión agónica de Raskolnikov para dirigirlos hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Mejor?

Iván asintió, gruñendo algo ininteligible entre dientes al tiempo que movía sus caderas con renovado vigor, su placer más obvio a cada instante.

-Claro que sí, te dije que era una buena puta, ya sabía yo que aprendería rápido.-sonrió Stepan, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Rodya.-Pero esto no es suficiente. Ya eres mayorcita, ¿no? Creo que puedes hacerte cargo de más de dos hombres a la vez. Yaromir, ven aquí. Eso es, preciosa, chúpasela a él también.

El aludido se acercó al momento, estremeciendo a Raskolnikov con su presencia, que sin embargo se apartó de Iván, sus ojos todavía clavados en Stepan con suplicante incredulidad. Pero las órdenes eran claras y la expresión del preso no dejaba lugar a dudas, así que Rodya tuvo que asumir que desde ahora se turnarían su boca. La sensación era terrible y estaba cansado del ahogo y de las nauseas, del dolor atroz en su labio roto y la sangre y la saliva manchándole la cara, de la vergüenza e ignominia del acto, de los calambres excitados que lo recorrían cuando su lengua parecía hacer el movimiento correcto y su agresor suspiraba de placer, de lo sucio y patético que se sentía, pero todo aquello seguía siendo mejor que la agonía que primero Kiselev y ahora Vsevolod le estaban haciendo pasar, así que no protestó cuando Stepan le agarró del pelo y empujó su cabeza hacia el miembro de Yaromir, ni tampoco cuando éste empujó su erección a través de sus labios entreabiertos para tomar su garganta con la misma falta de cuidado que Iván había mostrado. Se limitó a relajar la mandíbula y dejarlo entrar y salir con toda la rapidez agresiva que deseara, esforzándose no obstante por continuar haciendo lo que pudiera por su parte para incrementar el disfrute de su agresor. No era sencillo con aquel ritmo y toda la dificultad y angustia que la situación le causaba, pero Raskolnikov estaba haciéndolo lo mejor posible y nadie pareció quejarse, así que habría de ser suficiente.

Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas en su interior y Stepan estaba tirándole del pelo y dirigiéndole la cabeza hacia Iván. De nuevo, unos cuantos estoques rápidos y el turno había cambiado a Yaromir. Demasiado brusco, demasiado precipitado, su cabeza pasando de uno a otro con una velocidad que le hacía imposible adaptarse. Cada intercambio no hacía más que aumentar las arcadas y la confusión. Apenas acababa de aceptar el miembro erecto de uno y acostumbrar su garganta a la invasión cuando estaba siendo obligado a alejarse y tragarse otro, diferente ritmo, diferentes tamaños, diferentes movimientos, agobiándose por el constante cambio, atragantándose con su propia saliva cada vez que trataba de tomar una bocanada de aire entre los turnos, tosiendo y retorciéndose mientras la ansiedad crecía en su pecho y lo llevaba al borde del pánico. Pero debía mantener el control, debía mantenerse firme y continuar con aquello, porque si se rebelaba, si trataba de luchar ahora, justo ahora, todo sería peor. Si intentaba apartarse de ellos, si se negaba a continuar con aquel juego, Stepan se encargaría de volver a ponerlo en su sitio. Y no se sentía capaz de repetir aquello una vez más. No, ya le habían causado bastante daño. Cerraría los ojos y se dejaría hacer, ignoraría los lamentos de su cuerpo herido, el ardor en sus pulmones, la angustia desesperada, los gritos de auxilio que nacían en el fondo de su mente, se evadiría de sí mismo y trataría de acabar cuanto antes con aquello, de permanecer hundido en un vacío interior hasta que todo hubiera terminado. Si no luchaba sería más fácil, si les permitía tomar lo que desearan acabarían antes y lo dejarían en paz.

Así que Raskolnikov se tragó su propio miedo, obvió su sufrimiento y mantuvo la boca abierta mientras Iván y Yaromir se intercambiaban su interior. Stepan pronto lo soltó, dándoles la orden a sus compañeros de continuar por su cuenta y agachándose para tomar la muñeca derecha de Rodya entre sus manos y tirar de ella para obligarle a alzar el brazo.

-También puedes usar las manos, ¿no?

Por supuesto, a Baran y a Oleg no les costó captar la referencia. Baran tomó su otro brazo al momento, cerrando la mano de Raskolnikov entorno a su pene y comenzando a moverla arriba y abajo, apretada, masturbándose con ella, soltándolo finalmente para que Rodya continuara por su cuenta. Cosa que, aunque con profunda repulsa, el joven preso no dudó en hacer. Al fin y al cabo ya había tomado una determinación clara respecto a su obediencia y tener que frotar la erección de Baran y juguetear con ella no era lo peor que podía pasarle, así que se centró en pasear los dedos por toda la longitud, haciendo presión, acariciando el extremo húmedo con el pulgar, tironeando de la piel y acelerando los movimientos hasta arrancarle un gruñido de placer al otro preso, todo ello mientras Yaromir e Iván se turnaban su boca, Vsevolod todavía embestía brutalmente contra él y los otros dos aún sostenían su muñeca, Oleg acariciándole los dedos y recorriéndolos uno a uno con divertida admiración. Al parecer, era capaz de tomarse las cosas con mucha más calma que su compañero.

-Tiene manos de chica.-comentó con una sonrisa, manteniendo el contacto amable mientras le mostraba aquellos dedos largos y finos a Stepan como prueba de su afirmación.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Y seguro que sabe usarlas como si lo fuera. Desde luego, lo está haciendo muy bien con Baran.

Ambos se rieron de la observación, echándole un breve vistazo al aludido antes de que Oleg siguiera su ejemplo y llevara la mano de Raskolnikov hacia su erección, haciéndole agarrar y masturbar también su miembro. No era sencillo concentrarse en hacerlo bien con ambos cuando a un tiempo tenía que mantener la garganta relajada y la lengua en movimiento, obviando por supuesto el daño constante que Vsevolod le causaba, pero nadie allí parecía preocuparse sobre cómo se sentía o lo duro que era aquello para Rodya por lo que protestar por aquello habría sido absurdo. Se esperaba que hiciera lo que demandaban de él y eso era todo, de no ser capaz le golpearían de nuevo para castigarlo, no había más que decir. Y por supuesto a estas alturas Raskolnikov ya no esperaba ningún tipo de piedad por su parte. Bien, no importaba. Los cinco agresores estaban tomando ya algo de él, si se esforzaba lo suficiente tal vez consiguiera que muy pronto todos hubieran acabado y lo dejaran en tranquilo de una vez. Pero Kiselev... Kiselev todavía estaba allí y no parecía dispuesto a liberarlo de la humillación ni por un solo instante, como evidenció cuando se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándole el pelo mientras Raskolnikov tomaba a Yaromir en su boca, deslizándose hasta el fondo sin que nadie lo forzara, volviendo a echarse hacia atrás y bajando de nuevo, una vez y otra y otra, mientras el preso se quedaba quieto, dejando al ya sometido joven trabajar enteramente por su cuenta. Había llegado al punto en el que ya no era necesario que lo sujetaran o empujaran para abusar de él, una simple orden y Rodya estaba lamiendo y tragando hasta el fondo, cambiando de uno a otro cuando así se lo exigían. Para él, era mucho más sencillo así. No iba tan deprisa, no se quedaba con ellos dentro tanto tiempo, no tenía que aguantar las toses ni la falta de aire de aquella forma brutal e inmisericorde. Tal vez fuera mucho más bochornoso, pero llegados a aquel punto Raskolnikov ya se veía incapaz de sentir nada, sólo un vacío, oscuro y voraz, asentado en su pecho y empujándolo a continuar sobreviviendo por inercia. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, demasiado agotado para importarle ya lo penoso y terrible que su actitud obediente pudiera ser. Quizás fuera patético, pero al menos no dolía tanto.

Stepan, no obstante, pareció muy satisfecho con su actuación sumisa, con su aspecto derrotado y su voluntariosa dedicación a la satisfacción de sus compañeros. En un movimiento repentino le tiró del pelo, obligándolo a apartarse de Yaromir y girar la cabeza hacia él, usando su mano libre para agarrarle la cara desde debajo de su barbilla y apretarle las mejillas, dedicándole una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Dónde está toda tu rabia ahora, eh? Vamos, preciosa, dime, ¿nos vas a matar a todos? ¿Te vengarás, nos harás suplicar clemencia? Tal vez luego, ¿no? Cuando hayas dejado de lloriquear y gimotear como una zorrita desesperada. Venga, Raskolnikov, dime lo que eres, vamos, amenázame otra vez, dilo.

Rodya se le quedó mirando con una expresión vacía, su silencio sólo interrumpido por algún que otro incontenible sollozo cuando las embestidas de Vsevolod eran demasiado profundas, sus manos todavía trabajando por dar placer a Baran y Oleg. No había odio, ni ira, ni siquiera miedo o tristeza, sólo una callada aceptación en su mirada que no hizo más que acrecentar la sonrisa de Stepan.

-Sí, muy bien, creo que ya lo has entendido. No eres un asesino. Tal vez ahí fuera lo seas, tal vez hayas matado a dos zorras con un hacha, pero ¿y qué? Eso no es lo que eres aquí. Aquí sólo eres una puta, mi puta, y tu única utilidad es servir a tantos hombres como sea posible, cuanto antes aprendas eso menos vas a sufrir. Pero mira, no lo haces mal, ¿verdad? Ahora estás sirviendo a cinco a la vez, ¿qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? Es bastante visible que esto te pone y sería absurdo tratar de ocultarlo, mírate. Quizás a la próxima invite a más. Seguro que también te gustaría, ¿eh? ¿Cuántas pollas crees que eres capaz de tomar a la vez? En tu culo, quiero decir. ¿Dos, tres? ¿Crees que eres lo bastante flexible? Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara. Todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Puede que a la próxima lo intentemos, ¿sí? Bueno, tampoco es como si lo que tu quieras importe en absoluto. Vamos, ven aquí, no hemos acabado.

La sugerencia había traído el horror de vuelta a la expresión de Rodya, que se le había quedado mirando con gesto suplicante, el labio tembloroso y los ojos cargados de pánico visceral. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en algo así? Lo que le había hecho él, lo que le estaba haciendo Vsevolod... eso ya era bastante malo como para hacerlo sentir roto por dentro y casi incapaz de soportarlo, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a aguantar más de aquello, más distensión, más dolor? No podría, lo desgarrarían, aquella idea era imposible. Y sin embargo sabía reconocer la seriedad segura en las palabras de Kiselev, en sus ojos brillantes y en su sonrisa cruel. Eso no era una amenaza o una nueva burla con la que intimidarlo, era una intención real, tangible, otra promesa futura. Y la percepción de aquello desbocó el corazón de Raskolnikov, que quiso suplicar al instante contra la idea, rogar que no le hiciera algo así, prometer que haría lo que hiciera falta, que se portaría bien, pero que por favor no intentara aquello, ni ahora ni nunca. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Stepan le había metido cuatro dedos en la boca, dos a cada lado, tirando de la piel y obligándolo a mantenerla bien abierta, su labio roto palpitando dolorosamente por la distensión.

-¿Por qué no intentáis metérsela los dos a la vez?

A Rodya se le congeló el pulso, su mirada aterrada mientras trataba de esbozar una súplica que se quedó en un balbuceo sin sentido debido a la imposibilidad de mover la boca. Yaromir e Iván no tuvieron ningún problema en seguir la sugerencia de Stepan, tratando de entrar los dos en su interior, pegando sus miembros tanto como pudieron para introducir ambos a un tiempo entre sus labios. Por supuesto, debido a su posición apenas pudieron introducir algo más que el extremo, pero eso no hizo la sensación menos terrible, causándole un nuevo arranque de lágrimas y sollozos. A nadie pareció importarle. Kiselev se encargó de mantenerlo quieto en su sitio, con la boca bien abierta y la cabeza inmóvil mientras Iván y Yaromir tomaban turnos para embestir y profundizar en su garganta, ambos todavía dentro de su boca y rozándose el uno al otro con cada movimiento, extasiados por la terrible estrechez y el constante contacto, por el calor y la humedad y la expresión agónica de su víctima, que se sentía peor a cada instante, dolorido por la apertura forzosa y la falta de descanso, por aquella invasión excesiva que nunca parecía detenerse, su cara totalmente roja y sucia, la saliva escapándosele a borbotones cada vez que intentaba tragar, cosa que le resultaba imposible en tales circunstancias.

-¡Eh, no cierres los ojos, mírame a mí, zorra!

Raskolnikov se había tomado un momento de evasión, apretando los párpados y tratando de entregarse a la reconfortante negrura que le ayudaba a olvidar su situación, pero Iván no parecía dispuesto a concederle ni siquiera aquello. Con gran esfuerzo, Rodya se obligó a abrir los ojos y dirigir su mirada llorosa hacia él, suplicando por una clemencia que bien sabía no iba a encontrar. El otro preso pareció muy satisfecho con ello, excitado por el miedo y la tristeza en su gesto, empujando al momento tan profundo como pudo, provocándole una nueva arcada al instante. Por si no fuera poco, Yaromir también se esforzó por llegar lo más hondo posible, embistiendo junto con Iván al tiempo que le insultaba y le pedía que le mirara a él también, por lo que Raskolnikov tuvo que dedicarse a pasear su vista angustiada de uno a otro mientras trataba con todo su empeño de no vomitar y seguir respirando, todo ello mientras Vsevolod seguía abusando de él y sus manos masturbaban a los otros dos presos.

Sin embargo, su atención se había visto perturbada hacia los juegos de Yaromir e Iván y sus caricias se habían vuelto torpes e inestables, lo que causó que un frustrado Baran acabara separándose de Raskolnikov con un bufido impaciente y se acercara hasta Vsevolod, posando una mano en su hombro y empujándolo ligeramente con cierta premura.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?-gruñó el preso, continuando con sus movimientos rápidos mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Baran.

-Déjame ya, joder, tú ya llevas mucho rato con él.

-Y una mierda, es mío hasta que acabe, espera tu turno, capullo.

Baran apretó los dientes, su mandíbula tensa y una rabia animal dibujada en su gesto. Parecía estar teniendo dificultades para controlar el impulso que lo animaba a golpear a su compañero y ocupar su puesto. Vsevolod, por su parte, no se mostraba inquieto en absoluto, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas y echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás con un suspiro, obviamente disfrutando con intensidad del abusado Raskolnikov. Stepan giró la cabeza hacia ellos, casi entornando los ojos ante su discusión.

-Déjalo en paz, Baran. Espera a que termine y luego ya irás tú, ¿no ves que ya está cerca?

-¿Y a mí qué, joder? Ya he esperado bastante, yo también quiero follarme a la zorra y quiero hacerlo ahora. Apártate de una puta vez.

Vsevolod ignoró la petición, penetrando más profundo en su lugar, con una inhabitual lentitud que no pretendía más que ser una burla hacia su frustrado compañero. Raskolnikov se había estremecido ante el estoque, la tensión contrayendo todas sus fibras mientras tenía que soportar que pelearan por su cuerpo como si de un trozo de carnaza se tratara, sin tener ningún palabra sobre ello. Tampoco es como si hubiera podido hablar, claro, su lengua estaba todavía muy ocupada en otros asuntos. Toda la situación le resultaba demoledora, y no había nada más que pudiera hacer más que escuchar calladamente, dominado por la inquietante intuición que le gritaba que de un modo u otro aquello acabaría mal para él. Baran parecía ser un hombre excesivamente agresivo.

Stepan gruñó algo entre dientes con desdén, soltando por fin a Rodya y poniéndose en pie para dirigirse al alterado preso. Raskolnikov aprovechó la distracción de sus agresores para apartar el rostro y tomar aliento, en parte aliviado por aquel breve descanso, jadeando sonoramente y usando su mano libre para limpiarse la cara y frotar la piel dolorida por la excesiva distensión. Yaromir e Iván observaban divertidos el enfrentamiento y no parecieron muy molestos por la falta de atención de Raskolnikov. Tampoco Oleg, al que dejó de acariciar tan pronto como le fue posible. Stepan estaba encarándose ahora con Baran, mientras Rodya cerraba los ojos y volvía a clavar las uñas en el suelo, su cuerpo moviéndose con el vaivén de las embestidas de Vsevolod y su mente en blanco, dedicada a esperar pacientemente a que sus agresores encontraran una resolución a tan absurdo conflicto.

-¿Es que estás sordo? Te he dicho que esperes. No te la vas a tirar hasta que Vsevolod acabe.

-¿Por qué no podemos follárnosla los dos a un tiempo? No sería la primera vez.

Kiselev meneó la cabeza, la impaciencia empezando a iluminar sus pupilas.

-No, no ahora. Es pronto para eso, aún no está preparado.

-¿Preparado? Joder, ¿qué puta mierda es esa? Está preparado cuando nosotros decimos que lo está. ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Es que esta es especial? Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para decidir los turnos? La zorra es de todos, sólo quiero lo que es mío.

Su tono había sido violento, furioso, pero a medida que hablaba y tomaba consciencia de sus palabras su rabia pareció diluirse en algo más, algo muy similar al miedo. Baran era un hombre impetuoso y agresivo, que tendía a olvidar fácilmente cómo funcionaban las cosas allí. No acostumbraba a responder ante nadie y estar supeditado a una jerarquía en la que Stepan se encontraba por encima de él era algo difícil de sobrellevar y, aunque con el tiempo hubiera acabado haciéndose a la idea, no podía evitar perder el control y olvidar su posición de cuando en cuando. Pero era demasiado orgulloso y estaba demasiado enfadado y desesperado como para admitir su error y ceder ante la evidencia, por lo que mantuvo la cabeza alta y su mirada iracunda sosteniendo los ojos claros y serenos de Stepan, que tras su mueca divertida estaba ocultando una clara amenaza.

-En eso te equivocas.-le respondió Kiselev sin perder la sonrisa, con un tono tranquilo y sin embargo cargado de advertencia.-Esta zorra es _mi_ zorra, no la de todos. Yo decido quién, cuándo y cómo se la folla. Y si continuas faltándome al respeto a lo mejor no sólo no te dejo tirártela, a lo mejor te convierto a ti también en mi puta, ¿qué te parece eso? ¿Quieres ser tú el próximo en ocupar su sitio? ¿No? Ya me parecía. Pues entonces sé buen chico y espera a que Vsevolod acabe. Tiene otro agujero, ¿verdad? Puedes usar eso mientras tanto. Sabes que soy un hombre razonable, Baran, no juegues conmigo y no me hagas perder la paciencia. La próxima vez que vuelvas a hablarme así serás tú el que acabe tragando semen, ¿queda claro?

El preso se quedó mirando a Stepan fijamente. Las palabras de su líder lo habían hecho palidecer, pero la rabia todavía lo dominaba, haciéndolo temblar y apretar los dientes, respirando ruidosamente por la nariz mientras luchaba contra sus sentimientos contradictorios, la dura batalla entre su furioso orgullo y la lógica que le exigía obediencia y respeto teniendo lugar durante unos infinitos instantes de tenso silencio, que finalmente se vio roto cuando con un gruñido resignado Baran se apartó de Vsevolod y avanzó para agarrar a Rodya del pelo, dispuesto a seguir el consejo de Kiselev y tomar su otro agujero. Por supuesto, lo hizo con rabia, descargando sobre Raskolnikov toda la furia que sentía, la frustración por ver sus deseos negados, el enfado contra Stepan por atreverse a darle órdenes e imponerse sobre él. Las brutales embestidas no eran más que un guiño a lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cuando Vsevolod le cediera el turno y la idea estremeció a Rodya. Tal vez no fuera peor de lo que le habían hecho hasta ahora, pero Baran no se conformó sólo con aquel ritmo imposible y agobiante que lo estaba ahogando en toses, sino que añadió a ello violentos tirones de pelo que le hacían gemir de dolor, bofetadas incansables contra su mejilla herida que lo empujaban a retorcerse inútilmente queriendo apartarse del daño, escupitajos en la cara que el preso extendía al momento por todo su rostro, haciendo su degradación tan tangente como fuera posible, exigiéndole a cada instante que lo mirara, que no se atreviera a apartar los ojos de él, soltando sinceras carcajadas ante sus lágrimas e insultándolo con un odio tan profundo como injustificado.

Sólo entonces Raskolnikov se dio cuenta de que, en comparación con Baran, Stepan estaba siendo muy amable y que si fuera por aquel preso le habría hecho mucho, mucho más daño. Dios sabe qué y cómo, pero en sus ojos el joven podía leer sus deseos de agonía, su ansia por verlo retorcerse y suplicar, la excitación que su sufrimiento y su miedo le causaban. Rodya casi sentía que debía estar agradecido con Kiselev por no permitirle a Baran dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Aunque el cabezilla realmente no fuera mejor que él, al menos todo aquel odio voraz no parecía consumirlo hasta hacerle perder el control. Desde luego, existía algo de cálculo y entendimiento en las amenazas y acciones de Stepan, a Raskolnikov no le cabía duda de ello.

Ahora, por su parte, el susodicho preso estaba mirándolos con expresión satisfecha, cruzado de brazos mientras se mantenía cerca de ellos, obviamente regocijándose en su autoridad y capacidad para imponerse, mientras el resto se limitaba a observar y a reírse, lanzando algún que otro insulto y comentario burlón de cuando en cuando, animando a los dos presos a ser más duros, más crueles, tocándose a sí mismos pero sin acercarse, demasiado maravillados por la escena como para querer interrumpirla, cautivados por la forma en que Baran violentaba su boca inmisericorde, golpeándolo e hiriéndolo más que ningún otro, al tiempo que Vsevolod daba sus últimos estoques, ya tan cerca de su final que cualquier tipo de cuidado o tacto que hubiera sido capaz de mostrar había desparecido por completo. Raskolnikov se quedó quieto, participando en el menor grado posible, procurando mantener la vista clavada en el rostro de Baran, tal y como le exigía repetidamente, ignorando como Vsevolod jadeaba y le clavaba las uñas en la piel, descargando por fin su semilla dentro de él y dejando que se mezclara con la de Stepan, marcándolo de nuevo, reavivando los sentimientos de humillada derrota que ya lo habían dominado la primera vez, recordándole cuál era todo su valor. Aquello es lo que era ahora. Un objeto para su disfrute, un recipiente para su semen que habría de dar todo cuanto quisieran de él sin protestar o sufrir la ignominiosas consecuencias de la rebeldía. No puedo evitar pensar, sin embargo, que al menos ahora estaba un poco más cerca de que por fin lo dejaran en paz, al menos en lo que a esa noche se refería.

Pero por supuesto, aquello también implicaba que ahora era el turno de Baran para desfogarse en su interior. Y el preso no se tomó ningún tiempo para cambiar de lugar. Tan pronto como Vsevolod se separó de Rodya con un resoplido satisfecho Baran le soltó el pelo, apartándose y colocándose al momento detrás de él, embistiendo de golpe sin esperar ningún tipo de permiso de parte de nadie. A fin de cuentas, Stepan ya le había dicho que ese era su turno, ¿no? ¿Por qué esperar? De todos modos, Raskolnikov ya estaba lo suficientemente roto para que una nueva agresión pudiera hacerle más daño. Pero eso no era cierto. Porque dolía, dolía de forma terrible, más incluso que al principio, ya que, embestida tras embestida, su exhausto cuerpo parecía más y más incapaz de aguantar, su tolerancia reducida y su resistencia aniquilada, sus extremidades tan temblorosas y débiles que apenas era capaz de mantenerse sobre ellas, tambaleándose y sintiéndose muy próximo al colapso, sollozando inconteniblemente con la cabeza gacha y el rostro pálido cubierto de saliva, sangre y sudor, su respiración tan agitada como su alma.

Por si no fuera poco, tal y como había intuido, Baran no se contuvo en absoluto con él, manteniendo su comportamiento agresivo, azotándolo con rabia y desprecio hasta hacerle gritar y suplicar que parara, ignorando sus lamentos aún cuando su piel estuvo completamente enrojecida y llena de sus marcas, inclemente ante su sufrimiento, tomando lo que deseaba sin preocuparse por lo mucho que gimiera y rogara, regalándole con cada golpe aquel cosquilleo ardiente que no hacía más que intensificar su agonía, llegando hasta el fondo en todas sus brutales embestidas, taladrándolo sin importarle en absoluto la sangre y el semen que ya goteaban desde su abusado interior y corrían libremente por sus piernas. Cualquier atisbo de excitación que Raskolnikov hubiera podido sentir al principio había desaparecido de forma definitiva, consumido por el horror y aquel trato violento que hacía imposible la presencia de ningún tipo de placer. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era un destructivo agotamiento y el deseo inapagable de morir, de morir en aquel mismo instante y que todo acabara de una vez y para siempre.

Pero muy lejos se hallaba entonces de aquel ensueño y mucho más aún de la inactiva apatía a la que le gustaría poder entregarse. Porque el resto de presos aún estaban allí y exigían más de él, mucho más que simple inmovilidad y sumisión, deseaban su participación, su presencia, sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, su vergüenza y humillación, sus sollozos y sus suplicas, mantener su mente allí, con ellos, enlazada a aquel tortuoso sino y sin la posibilidad de encontrar consuelo en la evasión. No, sus agresores querían que fuera vivo partícipe de todo el mal que le estaban causando y que se entregara abiertamente a ellos y así lo mostraron en seguida, cuando Yaromir, Iván y Oleg se colocaron frente a él y le agarraron de las muñecas y del pelo, forzándolo a incorporarse y alzar la vista hacia ellos.

-Parece muy machacado.-silbó Iván entre dientes, una sonrisa alegre danzando sin embargo en su juvenil rostro, que a pesar de su posición de agresor mostraba una cierta ingenuidad propia de su corta edad. Entonces chasqueó los dedos un par de veces frente a Raskolnikov, la expresión del preso tan vacía como antes, sus ojos apenas centrados en el movimiento.-Veis, está como ido.

-Claro que lo está.-Oleg rió la ocurrencia, lanzándole una mirada a su compañero que tenía tintes paternales.-Es tu primera puta aquí, ¿no? Esto es normal, no le des importancia, se repondrá. Por muy roto que parezca todavía es capaz de hacer un buen trabajo.

-Sí, chico, no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto se espabila.-concluyó Yaromir, dirigiendo en seguida su vista hacia Raskolnikov, que atendía a la conversación sin ningún tipo de interés, como si no estuvieran hablando de él en absoluto. El preso se encargó de remediar aquello, dándole al momento unos golpecitos en la cara, no tan fuertes como las bofetadas de Baran pero sí lo suficiente para resultar molestos, despertando por fin la atención de Rodya.-¡Eh, zorra, vuelve aquí, tenemos trabajo para ti! Eso es, escúchame, ahora te vas a encargar de los tres, usa la boca y las manos, como lo estabas haciendo antes. Vamos, ¿a qué viene esa cara? Deja de mirarme así y ponte a ello.

Raskolnikov parpadeó varias veces, tratando de situarse, de reconectar con la realidad y entender lo que Yaromir le estaba pidiendo. Los tres pares de ojos estaban clavados en él con impaciencia, a la espera de que hiciera algo más que gimotear y estremecerse con el balanceo de cada embestida, sus cuerpos tensos parados justo frente a él y sus miembros erectos expuestos y a la espera en un claro mensaje que a Rodya no le costó captar. El joven tomó aire con lentitud, soltando un suspiro resignado y armándose de un valor que ya creía no tener, dispuesto a obedecer, comenzando a masturbar a Iván y a Yaromir con fruición al tiempo que tomaba a Oleg en su boca, profundizando tanto y tan deprisa como fue capaz, usando la lengua, succionando, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible, hacer exactamente lo que se esperaba de él, temeroso del daño y el castigo que lo contrario supondría, sabiendo que, por el bien de su integridad física, era mejor no decepcionarlos.

Hizo lo que le habían pedido, turnándose entre los tres presos, usando la boca para trabajar la erección de uno mientras masturbaba a los otros dos, para al poco rato cambiar posiciones y estar tragando un miembro distinto, cediendo su garganta entre sus agresores tan pronto como lo llamaban o le daban un toque en la cabeza, sin parar en ningún momento de utilizar las manos, sin dejar a ninguno de ellos sin sus agradables atenciones, teniendo que soportar todo el dolor que Baran se estaba esforzando encarecidamente por causarle sin disminuir ni por un momento su entrega hacia los otros tres.

Continuó así durante un rato, entre jadeos, insultos y gemidos de sus agresores, que parecían más satisfechos que nunca con sus actos, hasta que de pronto Iván le agarró del pelo y tiró de él con fuerza, haciéndole girar la cabeza en su dirección y penetrándolo de golpe, arrancándole una vez más las arcadas que había estado logrando evitar hasta el momento con su participación voluntariosa. El preso se movió con desesperada violencia, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, jadeando sonoramente mientras se perdía en la estrecha humedad que la garganta de Raskolnikov le ofrecía, ya al borde del tan ansiado orgasmo. Finalmente salió de su interior, sujetándole del pelo con una mano para mantenerlo en su sitio, la cabeza girada en su dirección y el rostro alzado hacia él, y con la otra acariciándose deprisa, llevando casi al instante su excitación a término, su semen golpeando en varias oleadas la cara de Rodya, que cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con una mueca asqueada, sintiendo su última pizca de integridad hacerse añicos en su interior. Repulsivo. Así era como se sentía aquello. La marca definitiva, por si todo lo demás no hubiera sido suficiente, de su completa degradación. Era atroz, inadmisible, ¿cómo iba a vivir con ello? Se sentía tan hundido, tan humillado, y sin embargo una parte de él encontraba todo aquel bochorno extasiante, apasionado por la idea de ser mancillado hasta el extremo y forzado a llevar los fluidos de otro en su rostro como signo inequívoco de su penosa sumisión. Raskolnikov era incapaz de entender de dónde surgían aquellos sentimientos, si eran nuevos o si por el contrario llevaban mucho tiempo allí, yaciendo latentes en su interior, esperando a ser despertados, pero desde luego le hacían plantearse muchas cosas sobre sí mismo y su condición, sobre lo que era y lo que deseaba, mezclándose el dolor y la vergüenza de verse forzado de aquel modo con la culpa y el miedo, con la frustrante y dañina impresión de que tal vez fuera aquello lo que quería y por tanto lo que merecía.

No pudo contener un sollozo desesperado, derrotado por la idea, preguntándose si aquello terminaría algún día, si la insufrible agonía que sentía duraría para siempre, retorciéndose incómodo y asqueado cuando Iván paseó lánguidamente su pene por su rostro, esparciendo la cálida semilla por todas su facciones, con una sonrisa distraída mientras lo hacía, su respiración acelerada y la frente perlada en sudor.

-Eh, zorra, vamos, abre los ojos, mírame.

Rodya obedeció, elevando la vista hacia él, su mirada cargada del sufrimiento que lo asolaba. Iván pareció satisfecho con ello, ampliando su sonrisa y deslizando su pene hasta sus labios, presionando un poco para introducir el extremo entre ellos, causando que Raskolnikov lo lamiera obedientemente al instante, limpiando los restos de semen que quedaban sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía. Su sumisión pareció complacer al otro preso, que jadeó por la sorpresa, casi excitándose de nuevo por aquel gesto, a pesar de lo reciente de su orgasmo. A Rodya siempre le había sorprendido contar con aquel muchacho como uno de sus constantes acosadores, pero ese sentimiento acababa de morir de forma definitiva.

Lo cierto es que Iván era realmente joven, no debía de tener más de quince o dieciséis años, por lo que al principio Raskolnikov había llegado a compadecerlo, a pesar de sufrir sus burlas e insultos tanto como las de los otros. Aquello no era de extrañar, se decía Rodya, ya que el chico sólo estaba tratando de adaptarse a una situación horrible. Ser enviado a un sitio así, siendo poco más que un niño... Iván había decidido convertirse en cazador para evitar ser presa, eso era todo. Integrarse entre los otros reclusos era mejor, mucho mejor, que ser él el que sufriera el acoso. Pero cualquier sentimiento de empatía que Raskolnikov pudiera albergar hacia el chico se había esfumado para siempre. Tal vez Iván fuera joven y algunas veces diera ciertas muestras de ingenuidad y jovialidad infantil, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera indeciblemente cruel e injusto con él, de que actuara exactamente como el resto de sus agresores y de que por tanto no fuera diferente a ellos. La vergüenza que al principio Rodya había sentido al ser acosado por un muchacho más joven que él también había terminado desapareciendo, sepultada en un mar de evidencia. Quizás Iván tuviera algunos años menos y verse denigrado por un crío fuera motivo de deshonra, pero lo cierto es que el preso era mucho más fuerte que Rodya y casi tan alto como él, con un cuerpo bien formado y músculos definidos que contrastaban en parte con la obvia juventud en su rostro de rasgos amables. Seguramente eso era lo que había despertado al principio la compasión en Raskolnikov. Iván parecía a todas luces un niño al que la desgracia había endurecido hasta convertirlo en un joven despiadado, pero que sin embargo seguía albergando algún tipo de inocencia y recuperable bondad en su interior.

Por supuesto, aquel pensamiento ahora le sonaba absurdo. ¿Cómo seguir aceptando aquella idea cuando Iván había participado activamente en aquel acto deleznable, cuando había violado su garganta inmisericorde, sin importarle su sufrimiento, sus toses ahogadas, sus arcadas y malestar, burlándose de sus lágrimas y sollozos, insultándolo y riéndose de él por su debilidad, por ser incapaz de contener sus lloriqueos, por la forma en que le moqueaba la nariz y se le escapaba la saliva a borbotones, dándole, es sus propias palabras, el aspecto de la puta patética que era, terminando en su cara y paseando su pene sobre Rodya para esparcir bien su semilla en un gesto burlón, con aquella expresión tan complacida y una genuina alegría brillando en sus ojos grises? No, no podía quedar nada de bondad en aquel muchacho. Y de ser así, al menos no quedaba nada dirigido hacia Raskolnikov, nada en lo que pudiera apoyarse con alguna vana esperanza. Daba igual que Iván fuera tan joven, no era en absoluto diferente de los otros y era ahora cuando Rodya por fin lo entendía. El único ingenuo era él por haber creído que podría encontrar algo de benevolencia en aquel infierno helado.

Oleg le dio a Iván un par de palmadas en la espalda, mientras Rodya ponía todo su empeño en no derrumbarse en aquel mismo instante, su vista todavía clavada en los ojos del otro preso.

-Buen trabajo, chico. ¿No está mal, eh? Te dije que esta zorra aún podía hacerlo bien. Así es mejor, cuando se rompen son más obedientes. Al menos hasta que se estropean del todo y dejan de valer una mierda, claro. Veremos cuánto aguanta esta.

Iván le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a su compañero, la vanidad adolescente brillando a todas luces en sus ojos ante las palabras de ánimo de su compañero, en apariencia orgulloso por su capacidad para forzar y humillar de forma tan tenaz y agresiva al preso que habían decidido convertir en su puta.

-Sí, ha estado bien... Muy bien...-murmuró distraído, aún paseando su pene con lentitud sobre el rostro compungido de Raskolnikov. Entonces le soltó el pelo, apartándose por fin de él y recolocándose la ropa, todavía sonriendo con engreimiento.-Tal vez a la próxima me la folle por detrás.

-Eso será si yo te lo permito.-comentó Stepan al momento, los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria mientras los ojos se mantenían fijos en el más joven de sus compañeros.

Por un instante Iván dudó, nervioso ante la idea de haberse envalentonado demasiado y molestado a su cabecilla, pero Kiselev no tardó en relajar su expresión y acercarse hasta él, pasándole un brazo por el hombro y golpeándole el pecho con jovialidad.

-Es una broma, Iván, no pongas esa cara. Lo has hecho muy bien, le has enseñado a esa zorra cuál es su sitio. Creo que te has ganado sobradamente el derecho de romperle el culo a la próxima, ¿eh?

Raskolnikov apartó la vista de ellos justo cuando Iván comenzaba a bromear sobre lo patético que era y comentar animada y detalladamente todas las cosas que le gustaría hacerle, mientras el resto lo escuchaban divertidos, haciendo sugerencias y dando ideas. Cerró los ojos una vez más, apretando los dientes mientras se preguntaba que vendría ahora, todavía balanceándose al ritmo que marcaba Baran con sus estoques. Lo había azotado tanto que cada roce en su piel le resultaba intolerable, pero eso no frenaba al otro preso de masajear y acariciar sus nalgas, volviendo a golpearlas de cuando en cuando. Raskolnikov bufaba y resoplaba ante cada agresión, esforzándose por no comenzar de nuevo a suplicar inútilmente. Ya les había dado sobrados motivos para reírse de él, no necesitaba más de aquello también.

Aunque tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar, ya que pronto Oleg había vuelto a sujetarle del pelo y alzarle la cabeza, exigiéndole que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo y dejara de actuar como una puta perezosa si no quería recibir una paliza. Y por supuesto, Raskolnikov lo hizo, sin protestar, tomando de nuevo a Oleg en su boca y centrando sus caricias en Yaromir, casi indiferente cuando poco después de aquello Baran aceleró con un jadeo sofocado, comenzando a gruñir insultos y escupiendo sobre él, descargando su semilla en su interior y mezclándola con el resto. El corazón de Rodya aleteó con una leve inquietud mientras Baran se separaba de él con un último y doloroso azote, pero no mucho más. No había ni rastro ya de aquel sentimiento de ruptura, de la impresión de verse irreparablemente destrozado y hundido, sumido en un estado de degradación del que no había regresión posible. Era de suponer que aquello significaba que había tocado fondo. Cuatro hombres acabando sobre él, llenándolo con su semen tras su tortuoso abuso, era lo que había sido necesario para conseguir que ya aquello le diera igual, que se volviera indiferente a su propia agonía, el sentimiento entumecido y un vacío en su interior apoderándose de él con voracidad opresiva. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Tal vez no. No podía estar seguro, al menos no ahora.

Pero de un modo u otro, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, no era el momento, su calvario aún no había acabado, como Oleg se encargó en seguida de recordarle, abandonando su garganta con cierta premura para ocupar la posición que Baran había dejado libre. A Raskolnikov no le importó cuando entró dentro de él, en un movimiento sencillo, carente de toda dificultad debido a la distensión que había causado el abuso previo. No es que ya no doliera, por supuesto que lo hacía. Pero se encontraba demasiado aletargado, demasiado lejos de sí mismo, como para que aquello le ofreciera ya ningún tipo de interés. Apenas reaccionó cuando Yaromir tomó su boca, lamiendo obedientemente y manteniendo los ojos sobre él, como sabía que les gustaba. Se quedó quieto y aceptó todo lo que le dieron, las embestidas, los azotes, los insultos, las bofetadas, los escupitajos. No parpadeó, no vaciló, mantuvo la mente en blanco y se dejó hacer durante largo rato, hasta que Yaromir soltó un gruñido de anticipación y le tiró del pelo con fuerza, clavando una mirada acerada en él.

-Trágatelo.-escupió entre dientes, su semen golpeando el interior de la boca de Raskolnikov y deslizándose por su garganta.-Eso es, puta, que no se pierda ni una gota.

El sabor era terrible, casi tan amargo como su derrota, pero en este punto su sumisión era absoluta, por lo que Raskolnikov se esforzó en contener sus nauseas y obedeció la orden, tragándoselo todo, cuidadoso de que no se le escapase nada entre los labios mientras Yaromir seguía moviéndose dentro de él, cada vez más despacio hasta que finalmente se apartó con un suspiro, dándole un par de palmaditas amables en la nuca.

-Muy bien, buena chica. ¿Ves? Es mucho más fácil cuando dejas de gimotear y te comportas como la putita obediente que eres.

Por supuesto, la única respuesta fue la mirada vacía y ajena en los ojos húmedos de Raskolnikov, que se mantuvo en Yaromir aún cuando éste retrocedió y se empezó a recolocar la ropa. No mucho después fue el turno de Oleg, que acabó tan bruscamente como había empezado, separándose de él sin que Rodya fuera ya capaz de sentir nada. Los fluidos cálidos corrían libremente por sus muslos y en ese punto el preso ya no estaba seguro de si se trataba de semen o de sangre. Ambos, con toda probabilidad. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, dejando caer la cabeza y manteniéndose allí, desnudo y a cuatro patas, sus brazos y piernas temblando tanto que eran casi incapaces de sostenerlo, su goteante agujero visiblemente abierto tras el abuso sufrido, su piel llena de marcas por todos los golpes recibidos, algunos de ellos comenzando a amoratarse, su cara sucia, manchada por una combinación de semen, sangre, mocos, lágrimas y saliva, la mandíbula abotargada y todo su cuerpo gritando de dolor a cada instante, suplicándole por la ansiada inconsciencia a la que Raskolnikov desearía entregarse. Pero no se movió, tal vez en espera de recibir permiso para ello, tal vez tan asustado que no quería llamar su atención.

No fue hasta un rato después cuando Stepan le pateó con fuerza en el costado, haciéndolo caer al suelo con un grito mezcla de dolor y sorpresa. La lluvia de golpes no se hizo de esperar, tan violenta como imprevista, forzando a Rodya a ovillarse y cubrirse la cabeza tímidamente con los brazos, intentando evitar en lo máximo posible el daño de aquella oleada agresiva. Cuando Kiselev pareció considerar que había sido suficiente le pisó el pecho, descargando parte de su peso sobre él y obligando a Raskolnikov a mantenerse tumbado sobre su espalda, jadeante y gemebundo.

-Esto te pone, ¿verdad, zorra? Te gusta que te digan lo que eres, que te traten como a una sucia puta sin valor. Mírate, se te está poniendo dura. Eres patético.

Y la verdad es que sí, era cierto, por mucho que Rodya deseara evitarlo, no tenía control sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo. Y a pesar de todo su malestar y su sufrimiento interior, de lo mucho que deseaba alejarse, que todo aquello acabara, echarse a llorar y tal vez morir, toda la degradación,el dolor, el maltrato y los insultos habían vuelto a encender la infame chispa en él. Al parecer, el verse expuesto y sometido de aquel modo, su voluntad totalmente anulada y su integridad a merced de aquellos hombres, había terminado por provocarle una penosa erección. Y desde luego Kiselev no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer burla de ello.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, preciosa. Es cierto que has empezado con mal pie, pero has acabado portándote como es debido y siendo una zorrita obediente. Soy un hombre generoso, así que no pondré pegas esta vez. ¡Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?! Empieza a tocarte, puta, demuéstranos a todos lo guarra que eres.

Raskolnikov lo estudió atentamente, con la vana esperanza de que no hablara en serio, aún tras todo lo ocurrido, un rastro de ingenuidad brillaba en sus ojos. Pero no, claro. Stepan no bromeaba. Sabía lo que quería y lo exigía sin miramientos. Rodya deslizó una mano hacia su entrepierna, tomando su miembro medio endurecido y empezando a acariciarse despacio. No estaba dispuesto a poner a prueba la paciencia de Kiselev, no después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Muy bien, eso es, hazlo un poco más deprisa. Más. Sí, así esta bien. Eh, eh, no te contengas, gime todo cuanto quieras. Deja de morderte el labio, quiero oírte gritar. Buena chica. Abre los ojos, mírame. Se siente bien, ¿verdad? ¿Esto te gusta? ¿Te pone tocarte delante de nosotros, tener a seis hombres rodeándote, mirándote, sabiendo lo desesperada que estás, la clase de puta que eres? Eso te va, ¿eh? Te gusta que te recuerden lo poco que vales, lo asquerosa y sucia que eres. Ahora muévete más despacio. Lento, eso es. Juega un poco con la piel, pasa más el pulgar por el extremo. Te has convertido en una putita muy obediente. Vamos, quiero una respuesta. ¿Esto te gusta? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Raskolnikov continuó masturbándose, al ritmo que Stepan le marcaba, dejando que diera las directrices y controlara y guiara su placer tanto como había hecho con el dolor, cada palabra clavándose en él como puñaladas pero logrando aumentar a un tiempo aquel imposible deseo. Sin embargo no respondió, manteniendo la vista clavada en Kiselev pero incapaz de decir nada. Su silencio pareció enfurecer al otro preso, que no dudó en lanzar una patada contra su boca, provocando un nuevo estallido de sangre en su labio roto y un profundo y sincero sollozo por parte de Rodya, que tuvo que luchar por continuar con sus caricias en lugar de apartarse y taparse la cara con el brazo. Stepan volvió a apoyar la bota sobre su pecho, pisándolo con más fuerza y dificultándole la respiración.

-Escucha atentamente, zorra, porque no me repetiré. Si te pregunto algo tú respondes. Si vacilas, te golpeo. Si te callas, te golpeo. Si mientes, te golpeo. Y créeme, ni intentes engañarme, porque sé lo mucho que lo estás disfrutando. Pero quiero que lo admitas, vas a decirlo en voz alta. Probaremos una vez más. Tócate más deprisa. ¿Esto te gusta? ¿Te pone, puta?

A Raskolnikov le tembló el labio inferior, la sangre manando de él y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No obstante, reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para esbozar una respuesta, con voz ronca, apenas audible.

-N-no lo sé...

La siguiente patada fue aún más fuerte que la anterior.

-No juegues conmigo, preciosa, sé que no quieres enfadarme. Última oportunidad. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí!-lloró Raskolnikov finalmente, rindiéndose de una vez a sus exigencias. Si eso era lo que quería de él, ¿por qué seguir evitándolo? Su propia rendición le provocó un escalofrío de placer, haciéndolo gemir antes de continuar.-Me gusta, me gusta esto, me pone... Me estoy portando bien, yo... por favor, Kiselev, lo estoy haciendo bien, no me hagas más daño, por favor.

Hubo carcajadas generales ante su torpe súplica, pero Stepan mantuvo su seriedad, sólo alterada por una leve contracción en sus labios que amagaba una sonrisa engreída.

-Escucha, zorra, eres mía y yo decido si te estás portando bien o no y soy yo el que elige si te hago daño. Tus palabras y tus deseos valen tan poco como tú. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Sí.

Su respuesta rápida pareció satisfacer a Stepan, que relajó un poco su expresión y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Muy bien. Ya estás toda mojada, ¿eh? Ve más despacio, no vaya a ser que esto acabe demasiado pronto. Y quiero tres dedos en tu agujero. Ahora.

Raskolnikov no vaciló, sabiendo las consecuencias que aquello tendría. Tuvo que doblar y levantar las rodillas, haciendo un grave esfuerzo para mover su entumecido cuerpo y colocarse en una posición más expuesta que le permitiera obedecer, pero pronto estaba deslizando tres dedos en su interior, apretando los dientes para contener sus sollozos ante las punzadas de dolor ardiente que el contacto despertó. Tristemente, la mezcla entre la agradable calidez de sus caricias y la agonía de la distensión en su abusado interior sólo logró aumentar la excitación que lo dominaba y cegaba, convirtiendo sus gemidos en un balbuceo confuso en el que no se podía discernir el dolor del placer. Se movió despacio, sin embargo, tratando de evitar el daño innecesario en la medida de lo posible. Aquello ya era lo bastante malo sin aumentar su propia agonía.

-Mucho mejor así, ¿verdad? Te gusta estar llena, estás tan desesperada que harías lo que fuera por tener una polla en tu interior. ¿Sabes lo que eres? Dímelo.

-Una zorra...

Rodya había vacilado brevemente, dudando de si aquella era la respuesta correcta, su tono un tanto inseguro cuando al fin habló. Pero a juzgar por la expresión complacida y el asentimiento de Stepan eso era exactamente lo que quería oír.

-Eso es, una zorra patética, a la que le gusta que le insulten y la miren mientras se toquetea, a la que le pone que todos sepan que es una guarra. ¿Verdad que sí?

Raskolnikov contuvo un sollozo a duras penas, removiéndose un poco mientras su cuerpo amenazaba con terminar demasiado pronto.

-Sí...

-Por supuesto. Por eso necesitas tener algo siempre en tu interior. Métete otro dedo.

Stepan se echó a reír ante su mueca de dolor cuando trató de obedecer, teniendo que luchar un poco para lograr introducir una cuarta falange en su cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Raskolnikov jadeó, cerrando por un instante los ojos y tratando de acostumbrarse al palpitante dolor que amenazaba con quebrarlo. Le costó un poco poder volver a mirar a Kiselev y comenzar a mover sus manos otra vez. Pero cuando lo hizo el preso le sonrió satisfecho.

-Mírate, nada para ti es suficiente. Eres de esa clase de putas, siempre hambrientas de pollas, sedientas de un hombre de verdad que las riegue con su semen... o con otras cosas, ¿no?-se detuvo de pronto, una nueva idea parecía flotar en su mente.-¿Tienes sed, zorra?

-¿Qué?

La burla y la amenaza divertida en el tono de Stepan logró inquietar a Raskolnikov, que le dirigió una mirada confusa. Kiselev se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa.

-Te gusta que te humillen, ¿no? Que te enseñen cuánto vales. No te preocupes, preciosa, te ayudaré con eso. Voy a hacer esto más intenso. Continua con lo que estas haciendo.

Rodya mantuvo los ojos clavados en él mientras Stepan le retiraba la bota del pecho y se desabrochaba los pantalones, volviendo a tomar su miembro en su mano y apuntando en su dirección. Esta vez no se masturbó, sin embargo. En su lugar, un chorro cálido cayó sobre el rostro de Raskolnikov, haciéndolo jadear por la sorpresa y apartar la cara al instante, su pelo empapándose y un coro de carcajadas despertando ante su mueca asqueada. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente, no se cansarían nunca? ¿En qué estaba pensando Kiselev? ¿De verdad iba a forzarlo a terminar de aquel modo? ¿A retorcerse y gemir y estallar de placer mientras... mientras le orinaba encima? ¿Podía haber algo más patético, más humillante, más terrible, más... excitante? El pensamiento le estremeció, sus dos manos todavía trabajando al ritmo que le había impuesto Stepan mientras el chorro se desviaba hacia su pecho.

Oh, pero incluso cuando Raskolnikov creía que las cosas habían llegado ya a su límite la realidad se encargaba de golpearlo y hacer añicos su ingenuidad.

-¿Podemos ayudarte con eso, Stepan?

La voz de Vsevolod estaba cargada de ansiedad, deseando de forma obvia participar activamente en la profunda degradación de su víctima.

-Sí, claro, todos vosotros. Nada es demasiado para nuestra chica.

Instantes después cinco chorros más estaban golpeando sobre él, cubriéndolo de arriba a abajo, paseándose por todo su cuerpo y empapándolo con aquella penosa lluvia, bajo la cual Rodya se retorcía, aún masturbándose, aún moviendo cuatro dedos en su interior, los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo encendiéndose más y más por momentos, el ritmo de sus caricias aumentando de forma involuntaria mientras la excitación le nublaba el juicio y le hacía perder el control de sus acciones. Alguien apuntó hacia sus labios entreabiertos, de los que escapaban incesantemente gemidos quedos, haciéndolo toser y apartar la cara, tratando de escupir la orina que se había colado en su boca sólo para encontrarse con otro chorro apuntando justo ahí. Eran demasiados, pensó mientras resoplaba y apretaba fuertemente los labios. Si querían hacerlo tragar, no es como si pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El pensamiento lo perdió definitivamente. Cuanto mayor era su humillación, cuanto más se hundía, mejor parecía sentirse, más insufrible y avasallador era su deseo, y pronto se descubrió a sí mismo suplicando, pero de forma muy distinta a como lo había hecho hasta ahora, de forma mucho más horrible, la sentencia que ponía un fin definitivo a todas las pretensiones que se hubiera atrevido a albergar.

-Por favor, por favor, Kiselev, déjame acabar... ¿Puedo... puedo...? ¿Puedo ir más deprisa? Por favor, no aguanto más...

Su desesperación se reflejaba en cada fibra de su ser, en los ojos que había abierto para clavar ansiosamente en Stepan, en su cuerpo tenso retorciéndose incansable, en sus manos trabajando cada vez más rápido a pesar de no haber recibido permiso para ello, en el temblor de sus labios, que ya no se esforzaba por mantener cerrados, la orina colándose en su boca cada vez que intentaba hablar, haciéndolo toser penosamente pero no logrando apagar sus súplicas, que se mantenían en un tono bajo y constante. Kiselev le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, sacudiendo las últimas gotas sobre él y asintiendo levemente.

-Claro, zorra. Has sido una buena chica, así que adelante, demuéstranos a todos lo guarra que eres.

Raskolnikov no necesitó mucho más que aquello para terminar con un gruñido gutural, su mano acariciándose frenéticamente mientras su semen se escapaba con fuerza y caía sobre su vientre, entremezclándose con los últimos chorros de orina que ya empezaban a apagarse. Su cuerpo se contrajo, el vibrante placer cegándolo por un instante y haciéndole olvidar todo el daño que había sufrido, todo el malestar que lo había embargado. En ese efímero momento aquello incluso se sintió bien, correcto, adecuado, puede que hasta necesario. Pero fue tan sólo un segundo. Y después de eso... después de eso todo fue mucho peor. Porque ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Él mismo lo había pedido, él mismo había cedido hasta el último ápice de su dignidad y se había convertido en lo que todos decían que era. Aquellas ideas previas, la intención de luchar, la seguridad de su resistencia, la pretensión de dejarse destrozar y morir antes de sucumbir ante ellos, le parecían ahora tan lejanas, tan borrosas, como un sueño que comenzaba a difuminarse con el clamor de la mañana. Ahora sólo le quedaban el dolor y la vergüenza, su cuerpo mancillado, cubierto de golpes, semen y orina, comenzando a relajarse tras el cenit de su orgasmo, las lágrimas incontenibles y las risas crueles de los hombres que le rodeaban y hacían burla de su sufrimiento. No había ya más que eso, una terrible, profunda oscuridad, invadiendo su mente y haciéndose dueña de él. Ninguno de los insultos que aún le llovían tenía ya el más mínimo efecto. En su interior sólo quedaba un gran vacío.

-Eso ha estado bien, ¿verdad?-la voz de Stepan le llegó desde muy lejos, un sonido irreal que había perdido todo sentido para él.-Es suficiente por ahora. Has tenido una noche... agitada. Será mejor que intentes dormir, preciosa. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser la próxima vez. Y lo que ocurrirá entonces. Pero no te preocupes, procura ser buena chica y nada malo te pasará.

Kiselev hizo además de marcharse, pero entonces se frenó, echándole un vistazo a las ropas de Raskolnikov, que descansaban olvidadas no muy lejos de ellos. El preso no vaciló ni por un momento en su idea, agachándose para recogerlas y lanzándole a Rodya una mirada dulce, suave, llena de aquella fingida amabilidad con la que tanto disfrutaba torturando al joven.

-Me llevaré esto, tú ya no lo necesitas. La ropa es para las personas, no para las zorras. Me gusta que mis putas estén siempre expuestas y disponibles. No pongas esa cara, es por tu propio bien. Una putita desesperada como tú jamás estará cómoda con esto puesto.-le guiñó un ojo, ampliando su sonrisa y haciendo un gesto a los demás para que se retiraran.-Buenas noches, preciosa, ten dulces sueños.

La mirada perdida de Rodya apenas pudo seguir sus movimientos mientras se alejaban, llevándose todas sus pertenencias y dejándolo allí tirado, desnudo y herido sobre un charco de orín, con el corazón hecho trizas y sin ningún tipo de fuerzas para moverse. Casi le entraron ganas de romper a reír de pura desesperación. Stepan sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, oh, sí, lo había leído en sus ojos. Los guardias le castigarían por ello. No, no castigarían a los que lo habían violado, a los que habían tomado todo de él, incluso hasta llevarse sus ropas. No, Raskolnikov sería el que pagara por aquello, por perder material de la prisión. Le golpearían, lo mandarían a los trabajos más duros y tal vez, si se sentían dispuestos a hacer su humillación más profunda, también se negaran a darle ropa nueva. La camisa rota ya le había dado muchos problemas. Había tenido que pelear a brazo partido, suplicar y aceptar trabajos extra para conseguir otra y ahora Stepan acababa de llevársela con él, seguramente para siempre, y no había nada que Rodya pudiera hacer.

Aquello era frustrante y desgarrador, y sin embargo Raskolnikov estaba tan roto que apenas pudo sentirse levemente molesto por ello, sólo un poco asustado ante sus perspectivas futuras, ante las amenazas de Stepan. ¿Qué importaba aquello? ¿Qué importaba ya nada? ¿Qué le quedaba a él que no hubiera perdido? Cada palpitación dolorosa en sus heridas le recordaba con cruel precisión el abuso sufrido, cada escalofrío helado el frío al que su desnuda humedad le condenaba. Raskolnikov habría deseado gritar, levantarse en un arrebato de rabia y perder el control, golpear la pared, a otros, a sí mismo, romper todo cuanto encontrara a su alrededor, convertirse en un torbellino arrasador y no dejar nada ni nadie en pie. También habría deseado romper a llorar, sucumbir al dolor y al pánico, olvidar cómo respirar, ahogarse en su propia agonía, entregarse a un malestar tan profundo que lo superara y lo consumiera hasta que sólo quedaran cenizas. Gritar, gritar, gritar, demostrar que aún seguía vivo, que aún había rabia en él, que había odio, furia, miedo, dolor, fuerza.

Pero no era cierto, nada de eso era cierto. Aquel maldito vacío entumecido era todo lo que quedaba en su pecho. Eso y el vago, imposible deseo por que hubiera algo más, algo que había perdido, que tal vez jamás recuperara. Ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. Le hubiera gustado arrastrarse hacia su esquina, cubrirse con la manta y esconderse de todos aquellas miradas que habían contemplado su deshonra, puede que también lograr acallar un poco el frío estremecedor que le asolaba. Pero no lo hizo. No tenía fuerzas para ello. En su lugar, cerró los ojos, todavía tumbado boca arriba sobre aquel charco, en el sitio donde se había cometido el crimen, temblando, sollozando y sangrando.

Cerró los ojos, sí, y, con excesiva facilidad, dejó que la nada lo consumiera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dejad kudos y comentarios si os gusta :D


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente las cosas transcurrieron exactamente como Raskolnikov las había imaginado. La señal para despertar lo sacó de aquella agradable nada en la que había logrado sumirse y lo empujó de vuelta a su dolorosa realidad. “Dolorosa” era la palabra más adecuada para describirlo. Su cuerpo entumecido le recordaba con cada movimiento todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cada gesto que hacía despertaba punzadas agónicas en el joven presidiario, que tuvo que invertir todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse sobre el suelo. Estaba tiritando, helado tras pasar la noche desnudo y mojado, cubierto de sangre, semen y toda clase de fluidos en los que no quería ni pensar. El desagradable sabor de los hombres que lo había abusado todavía podía paladearse en su boca. Rodya no creía que fuera a poder trabajar ese día. No sólo estaba destrozado físicamente, el vacío de su interior parecía haber crecido durante la noche hasta engullirlo y dejarlo débil y derrotado. ¿Cómo iba a hacer nada útil en la cantera si ni siquiera era capaz de tenerse en pie? Pero eso no era algo que los guardias estuvieran dispuestos a entender, por supuesto. Su primer problema se lo trajo la falta de ropa. No hubo preguntas sobre sus heridas y golpes, sobre aquel corte tan feo en su mejilla, sobre la suciedad que lo cubría y su terrible aspecto. Era sencillo imaginarlo, pero nadie le dio la menor importancia. La única pregunta fue que dónde estaba su ropa y por qué estaba todavía ahí tirado. Debía moverse, había trabajo que hacer. Pero Raskolnikov no podía vestirse. Por mucho que los guardias insistieran era algo que quedaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Rodya, ya en pie, le había lanzando una mirada suplicante a Stepan mientras el oficial le gritaba y zarandeaba con agitada violencia, pero una sonrisa irónica fue lo que obtuvo por toda respuesta. No iba a devolverle su ropa, lo sabía, aquello era sólo una parte más de su juego. Y parecía estar resultándole muy divertido. Raskolnikov se disculpó, la cabeza gacha y la voz temblorosa, dijo que se la habían robado anoche, tras darle una paliza y que se veía incapaz de identificar a los ladrones. Acusar a Kiselev y su séquito habría servido únicamente para meterlo en problemas, por lo que era mejor proceder con cautela. A fin de cuentas, sus abusadores no recibirían ningún tipo de castigo, eso lo tenía ya muy claro. Sin embargo, su explicación no pareció en absoluto satisfactoria para aquel guardia, que terminó por ser el que realmente le pegó una paliza por perder material de aquella forma. Era justo lo que Rodya esperaba, así que guardó silencio y aceptó los golpes, perdiendo el equilibrio al segundo y teniendo que aguantar el resto de la llovizna ovillado en el suelo.

No obstante, el asunto no se resolvió de forma tan penosa como pensaba. Cuando el oficial pareció satisfecho con el castigo simplemente le ordenó esperar allí e hizo que fueran a buscarle ropa nueva. Eran poco más que unos harapos ya demasiado usados pero Raskolnikov se sintió agradecido en lo más hondo por ello, incluso aunque le quedaran grandes y tuviera que usar una cuerda para atarse los pantalones y mantenerlos en su sitio. Tenía frio y no soportaría la humillación de estar desnudo por mucho más tiempo. Aquello era mejor que nada. Sólo esperaba que Kiselev no decidiera volver a quitárselo en su próxima agresión. La simple idea de que algo como lo de la noche anterior pudiera volver a ocurrir había estremecido a Rodion hasta el punto de hacerle romper a llorar. Por supuesto, sus lágrimas serían vistas como otro signo de debilidad digno de burla, ¿pero qué le importaba eso a él? Nada podría hundirlo más de lo que ya estaba. El resto del día había pasado como en un sueño. A Raskolnikov le costaba mantener sus sentidos alerta, estaba fuera de sí, su conciencia flotando en un limbo lejano y hasta cierto punto agradable. La atmósfera a su alrededor se sentía extraña e irreal y aunque todo su cuerpo emitiera quejas cuando se movía y le costara caminar y mantenerse en pie, Rodion se las arregló para trabajar y mantener cierta entereza durante el resto del día. No hubo más llantos desde la mañana, no más pensamientos o estremecimientos. Su mente se mantenía en blanco y el vacío desolador lo gobernaba todo con agradecida indiferencia. Tal vez fuera mejor así. No sentir nada era mejor que aceptar lo ocurrido y sumirse de nuevo en aquel mundo real lleno de temores y angustias. Aferrarse a aquella sensación de irrealidad y separación le resultaba mucho más sencillo y liberador. Pero por supuesto, no podría mantenerse así para siempre.

Y no lo hizo. Raskolnikov disfrutó de cierta paz ese día. También al siguiente. Pero a la tercera noche Stepan volvió a arrastrarlo a la parte de atrás del barracón. Rodya ya sabía de sobra todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar algo así de nuevo, pero eso no iba a parar a Kiselev, el joven preso lo sabía. Resistirse tampoco serviría de nada. Ya había vendido hasta el último rastrojo de su dignidad aquella primera vez, ¿para qué pelear de nuevo? Sólo lo alargaría y le daría a su agresor exactamente lo que quería. Stepan adoraba verle luchar, recordarle lo inútil, patético que era. No, Rodya estaba decidido a agachar la cabeza y guardar silencio, a obedecer órdenes y dejarse hacer. Por supuesto, lloraría, gritaría de dolor, gemiría, se retorcería, puede que hasta suplicase según la situación, pero no pondría ningún empeño real en librarse de un destino inevitable.

Sin embargo, sí que hubo una súplica que lanzó desde el primer momento, antes siquiera de que Stepan hubiera empezado con él. Le pidió que esta vez le dejara conservar su ropa. Se portaría bien, haría todo lo que quisieran, sería todo lo obediente que le exigieran, pero no podía permitirse volver a perder su ropa. Rogó por ello desde el primer instante, con lágrimas en los ojos y todo el respeto asustado que fue capaz de reunir para dirigirse al que ahora se consideraba su amo. Stepan pareció pensárselo por un rato, pero al final había asentido, acariciándole el pelo y murmurándole con un tono amable pero cargado de advertencia que podía quedarse con aquella ropa y que no se la romperían siempre y cuando se la quitara con rapidez en el mismo instante que él o cualquier otro de su grupo de lo pidieran. Kiselev no dudó en hacer la prueba en ese mismo momento, por lo que Raskolnikov tuvo nuevamente que tragarse todo su orgullo y su pudor y con dedos temblorosos desabrochar sus ropas para desnudarse ante su torturador. Stepan pareció muy satisfecho con su inmediata respuesta, agarrándolo por la nuca y besándolo con ferocidad, antes de darle la vuelta y empujarlo contra la pared, deshaciéndose de sus propios pantalones y usando una vez más su saliva como única preparación antes de penetrarlo con una brutal embestida.

Rodya gritó, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Dolía, dolía inmensamente. Su cuerpo, aún no recuperado del ataque anterior sufría aquella nueva agresión de forma aún más terrible. Kiselev no se tomó mucho tiempo antes de establecer un ritmo rápido, sin darle ningún tipo de oportunidad para adaptarse a él. Claro, no había motivo para hacer algo así. Lo que sintiera Raskolnikov no importaba lo más mínimo. Su dolor, su miedo, aquella agonía que cada movimiento causaba, eso no era importante. Sólo el placer de Stepan imperaba allí y Rodion no era más que un mero objeto para conseguirlo, como ya había entendido el preso desde el primer momento.

Kiselev le tapó la boca, tratando de acallar sus gritos y sus súplicas, siseándole que se estuviera quieto y dejara de lloriquear, que se portara como una buena chica y aceptara lo que tenía para él. Al fin y al cabo, era obvio para todos cuánto estaba disfrutando así que ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Raskolnikov no respondió a nada de aquello, se quedó quieto, la frente apoyada contra la pared y las piernas temblándole visiblemente, su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo que marcaban las embestidas de Stepan, las lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro y sus sollozos ahogados por aquella mano fuerte y firme. Tenía razón. Rodya sabía que Kiselev tenía razón y eso se le hacía insoportable. No, él no quería aquello, eso no era cierto. Él había luchado, había suplicado, le aterrorizaba y lo odiaba, así que no era verdad que lo quisiera. Pero disfrutarlo... de un modo retorcido y por razones desconocidas sí, había una parte de él, una parte oscura y profunda, una parte cuya existencia desconocía hasta entonces, que se agitaba alegremente ante cada dolorosa humillación, que disfrutaba con el más intenso de los deleites de todo el daño causado, que le enviaba oleadas cálidas a través del vientre hasta su endurecida entrepierna, que hacía que la sangre le fluyera de formas inadecuadas y provocaba que sus gemidos de dolor se entremezclasen con otros de índole muy distinta. Porque dolía, dolía muchísimo, casi hasta lo intolerable, haciéndole sentir que se desmayaría por ello, agotándolo y hundiéndolo, y aún así era ese dolor mismo, esa sensación de vergüenza, de impotencia, de debilidad y sumisión, de pérdida total y absoluta de control lo que despertaba en él aquella nefasta excitación. ¿Cuál era su problema? Raskolnikov era incapaz de entenderlo. Jamás, jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Y sin embargo ahora su destrozado cuerpo casi parecía clamar por más, independientemente de lo que su voluntad y moral le exigieran. Rodya no había podido por más que callar y aceptar, ahogado en sus lágrimas y dejando que Stepan se descargara tanto como quisiera en su interior. Para cuando su agresor terminó y se separó de él, Raskolnikov cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus piernas demasiado débiles para sostenerlo en pie, la sangre y el semen corriendo entremezclados por sus muslos y su miembro endurecido y goteante, como señal inequívoca de su nefasta vergüenza. Todavía sollozaba, su rostro bañado en lágrimas y su mirada confusa centrada en aquella traicionera parte de su anatomía, preguntándose que implicaba aquello, que decía eso de él. Entonces Stepan le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza, percibiendo su incredulidad y riéndose de él una vez más.

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Ya te lo he dicho, acabarás por disfrutarlo. Estas hecho para esto, eres simplemente perfecto. ¿Por qué sigues negándotelo? Bien, creo que es bastante por hoy, mis chicos no te molestarán más esta noche... A no ser que te hayas quedado con ganas de más, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices?

Raskolnikov se apresuró a agitar la cabeza negativamente, incapaz de articular palabra, pero aterrorizado ante la idea. Por muy excitado que en apariencia estuviera su voluntad e interés respecto a aquello seguía siendo igual que en un principio.

-Está bien, está bien... Lo dejaremos para mañana entonces.-Kiselev se agachó para ponerse a su altura, rodéandole el pecho con ambos brazos y mordiéndole el cuello mientras succionaba, con fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un grito de dolor, asegurándose de dejar una marca amoratada en su piel.-Eres un muchacho tímido, ¿verdad? Pero acabaremos por resolver ese problema también. Respecto a esto...-agarró su miembro mientras hablaba, sin inmutarse ante la exclamación sorprendida y asustada de Rodya.-hoy te doy libertad para hacer con ello lo que quieras. Puedes acabar tú solo o dejarlo estar. O si quieres puedo ayudarte, ¿qué te parece?

Kiselev comenzó a masturbarlo, despacio, todavía besando y mordiendo su cuello, su hombro, repasando su clavícula con la lengua, estremeciendo a Rodya con su cercanía, con el calor de su cuerpo. La sensación era intolerable. Bien sabía Raskolnikov que toda aquella suavidad y amabilidad fingidas no eran más que otra de sus burlas. Era insufrible. Y aunque su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos que le dejara hacer y cada gesto de su mano le hacía desear suspira de placer Rodya se retorció al momento, esforzándose por hablar con voz rota y queda.

-¡No! Por favor, Kiselev, por favor. Es suficiente por hoy. No quiero ayuda. Por favor, estoy cansado, déjame ir, por favor.

Unas cuantas caricias más y entonces Stepan se detuvo, con un suspiro decepcionado antes de separarse de él y ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-De acuerdo. Aún te queda mucho por aprender. Con el tiempo dejarás de ser tan maleducado y rechazar favores tan amables como ese. Pero te he dicho que hoy te daba libertad para hacer lo que desearas con ello y como bien sabes soy un hombre de palabra. Ya veremos que pasa a la próxima. Buenas noches, preciosa.

Y dicho aquello se había dado la vuelta y lo había dejado solo, desnudo y arrodillado en el frío suelo, sumido en aquella indecible humillación. Raskolnikov aún necesitó un tiempo para reaccionar, para incorporarse y vestirse, ignorando las exigencias de su palpitante erección que sólo lograban hacerlo sentirse asqueado de sí mismo, odioso y nauseabundo. Se había ido a dormir dominado por aquellas emociones, acurrucado bajo la manta, preguntándose qué estaba mal con él, si estaba enfermo, cómo podía ser tan sucio y terrible, todo ello entre lágrimas y sollozos apenas ahogados hasta que de puro cansancio se había quedado dormido.

Por supuesto, tuvo pesadillas. Esa noche y muchas de las que vinieron después. Raskolnikov no volvió a tener un sueño tranquilo durante largo tiempo. Su vida ahora se había convertido en un terror y tensión constantes que siempre acababan con un desenlace fatal. En los días venideros fue forzado repetidamente. A veces sólo por Stepan o uno de los miembros de su grupo, a veces por varios de ellos, en otras ocasiones por el grupo al completo, como aquella primera vez. Raskolnikov no tenía palabra sobre ello. En el momento en que uno de aquellos hombres deseara algo de él el preso no podía por más que agachar la cabeza y obedecer.

En ocasiones tan sólo debía arrodillarse y ofrecer su boca para un desahogo rápido. Otras veces lo que le aguardaban eran horas de humillación y agonía, torturas que parecían inacabables, golpes e insultos, penetraciones dolorosas hasta lo insoportable, exigencias que le hacían desear la muerte y orgasmos forzados que lograban llenarlo de odio y repulsa hacia su propia persona. Un par de veces se desmayó en medio de aquellas sesiones, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo lo que estaban haciendo con su cuerpo. A nadie pareció importarle, pues cuando había despertado ninguno de ellos había decidido pararse y lo que estaban haciendo continuaba con la misma brutalidad de antes. Que Raskolnikov estuviera consciente o no mientras abusaban de él no parecía tener gran importancia para aquellos hombres. En lo que a ellos respectaba, Rodya podría haber muerto durante una de sus agresiones y ni siquiera eso los habría detenido antes de que todos estuvieran lo suficiente satisfechos. A veces Raskolnikov desearía que así hubiera sido. De haber muerto aquello lo habría hecho todo más fácil. Pero no había ocurrido. Había seguido viviendo, respirando, trabajando y sufriendo día tras día. En ocasiones sus agresores casi eran amables y no le hacían mucho daño si se portaba bien. Las otras veces daba igual cuán dispuesto y obediente fuera, ya que al parecer lo que más ansiaban de él era hacerle daño. Raskolnikov nunca podía saber lo que le aguardaba el día y la incertidumbre constante estaba ya haciendo mella en su alma y arrebatándolo cualquier tipo de paz que algún día pudiera haber recabado.

Y si sólo fuera aquello... si sólo fuera aquello Rodion podría llegar a tolerarlo en algún modo. Difícil, doloroso, casi imposible, pero podría haber aprendido a cerrar sus ojos a la cruda realidad y vivir con ello. Pero la traición de su cuerpo y sus instintos era algo más de lo que Raskolnikov podía sobrellevar. Era aquello lo que lo había hundido en la más profunda de las desesperaciones, dejándolo sumido en un mar de dudas y sufrimiento interno que ninguna de las cosas que el grupo de Stepan hicieran con su cuerpo podría jamás superar. ¿Por qué aquello seguía ocurriendo? Una y otra vez, las humillaciones, el dolor, el abuso, su impotencia y la inmisericordia de sus acosadores casi siempre terminaban por encender aquel endemoniado fuego en su interior, por acelerar sus latidos y remover la sangre en sus arterias. Raskolnikov era incapaz de entenderlo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Cómo algo tan terrible, tan odioso, que le causaba tanta angustia y sufrimiento podía hacerle sentir algún tipo de retorcido placer? Excitarse ante algo así era la mayor y más dolorosa de todas las humillaciones, pero también lo empujaba a dudar de sí mismo y sentir una repulsa insufrible ante su desgraciada persona.

Todos aquellos rumores, las habladurías sobre su interés por los hombres, esas cosas que tantas veces había oído murmurar a sus espaldas provocándole que entornara los ojos con desdén ahora parecían tener un nuevo sentido. Rodya jamás se lo había planteado. Ni siquiera era posible que él tuviera interés en algo así, ¿por qué iba a pensarlo? Pero ahora todo era distinto. Su propio cuerpo le había traicionado y le obligaba a hacerse preguntas sobre sus deseos, sus ensueños, aquellas en apariencia pasiones ocultas que hasta entonces habían pasado desapercibidas. Raskolnikov odiaba cada pensamiento sobre ello. Odiaba cada palabra murmurada sobre cómo disfrutaba aquello, cada insulto, cada orgasmo, cada súplica ansiosa que esbozaba sin pensar cuando le obligaban a masturbarse y pedía permiso para acabar, permiso que para su terrible frustración no siempre era concedido. Todo aquello le resultaba intolerable, lo desgarraba por dentro y le hacía preguntarse si, en el fondo, no sería merecedor de todo el abuso que estaba sufriendo, si no eran las cosas exactamente como debían de ser para alguien tan sucio y corrupto como él. A fin de cuentas, ya nunca oponía resistencia. ¿Acaso alguien tan dispuesto a obedecer y a incluso disfrutar con ello era digno de algún tipo de compasión? Rodya no creía que ese fuera el caso y con respecto a sí mismo más que compadecerse se despreciaba hondamente. No era de extrañar que creyera que así debían de actuar todos con respecto a él y sintiera una especie de oscuro placer ante el que se veía como bien merecido desprecio ajeno. Placer que siempre quedaba ahogado y entremezclado con el dolor, la soledad, la tristeza y la culpa, por supuesto.

Fue una tarde de domingo cuando Iván lo arrastró hasta su barracón. Tenían el día libre por lo que los presos podían pasear por el patio y disfrutar del agradable sol de finales de verano. Sin embargo, Iván parecía tener otros planes para Rodya. El preso lo siguió calladamente, sin oponer resistencia al firme agarre de las manos de su agresor sobre su brazo y a los tirones apresurados para llevarlo hasta el fondo de la sala vacía. Entonces Iván se sentó en el camastro más alejado de la puerta, soltando a Raskolnikov y señalando al suelo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-De rodillas. ¡Vamos, zorra, a qué esperas!

Rodya se había quedado paralizado ante la orden, mirando al joven con expresión confusa, ingenua, hasta que su malhumorado insulto lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Aún después de todo lo ocurrido siempre le resultaba extraño que Iván lo tratara de aquel modo, que fuera parte del monstruoso grupo que tanto mal le causaba. Era tan joven... Pero las cosas estaban claras. Había participado y lo había herido tanto como cualquier otro y ahora lo había traído allí con un objetivo obvio y esperaba que Raskolnikov actuara de forma inmediata. Así que eso hizo, acercarse a él y arrodillarse entre sus piernas, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Iván deseara. Hacía varios días que el chico no había podido interaccionar con Rodya y eso parecía explicar su ansiedad y su premura. Estaba casi desesperado, su entrepierna ya abultada visiblemente bajo los pantalones ante la sola idea de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Tal vez eso fuera bueno. Cuanto antes terminase aquello, mejor. Y si la inexperiencia de Iván se juntaba a su deseo ansioso... puede que sólo le llevara unos minutos de humillación antes de que volviera a poder quedarse solo.

Tentativamente, Rodya acarició el bulto en los pantalones de Iván, deslizando sus dedos con cuidado sobre él antes de presionarlo con más fuerza y empezar a frotar. El joven soltó un suspiro entrecortado y cerró los ojos, dejándole hacer. En las últimas semanas Raskolnikov había pasado de una total falta de experiencia a mostrar ciertas habilidades que resultaban del agrado de todos sus agresores. Al fin y al cabo, era mejor para él asegurarse de hacer las cosas bien si no quería ganarse una paliza. Pero pronto su toque pareció ser insuficiente, provocando en el impaciente preso un gruñido molesto.

-Te crees muy listo, ¿no? Si piensas que con eso vas a librarte de mí te equivocas. Usa la boca, quiero acabar en tu cara, si termino antes te arrearé una golpiza, ¿entiendes?

Raskolnikov alzó la vista hacia él, su corazón acelerándose ante la amenaza. Todavía tenía un ojo amoratado e hinchado de la última vez que le habían pegado, además del labio inferior roto y varias marcas de diversos colores a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. No necesitaba más de aquello. Era cierto que había pensado que con la aparente sobreexcitación de Iván podría logar llevarlo hasta el final antes incluso de desabrocharle los pantalones, pero estaba claro que eso no era lo que el chico quería, así que, con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que le impedía llevar a cabo la orden. No tardó mucho en tener la erección de Iván en sus manos, ya totalmente dura e incluso goteante. Sólo un poco más y todo habría acabado. Rodya inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a pasear la lengua despacio por toda la longitud, desde la base hasta el extremo, lamiendo el glande cuando llegó a él y jugueteando alrededor del pequeño orificio, su boca invadida por el sabor de los fluidos, provocándole que el estómago se le contrajera con repugnancia. Sin embargo, el conocido calor de la excitación también lo invadió al instante. Sus sentimientos contradictorios e imposibles iban a terminar por volverlo loco. Le habría gustado seguir haciendo aquello, limitarse a utilizar tímidamente la lengua mientras lo masturbaba hasta que lo llevara al final, ahorrándose las arcadas y la intolerable sensación invasiva que aquellos entretenimientos siempre le provocaban, pero sabía de sobra que esos no eran los deseos de Iván. El chico quería tomarlo hasta lo más profundo, como de costumbre, y de no hacerlo bien Raskolnikov acabarían llorando en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor. Así que, tragándose lo poco de orgullo y dignidad que a aquellas alturas pudieran quedarle, abrió la boca y dejó entrar a Iván en su interior, despacio al principio, bajando sin llegar hasta el final, sintiendo como se le cortaba la respiración a medida que su garganta se veía invadida, más y más profundo, más y más deprisa a cada momento que pasaba. Raskolnikov bien sabía lo que a cada uno de ellos les gustaba e Iván no se conformaba con movimientos suaves y penetraciones tenues. Al joven le gustaba tomar todo de él, herirlo y humillarlo, hacerle saltar las lágrimas y enrojecer con sus embestidas, oírlo sollozar entre toses ahogadas. Posiblemente encontrara excitante la idea de poder empujarlo al ahogamiento tan sólo con los estoques de su miembro. Era un crío, al fin y al cabo. Aquello debía de alimentar sus orgullosos ensueños de virilidad. Para Rodya no era más que un innecesario sufrimiento al que tenía que someterse en penitencia.

En un principio Iván permitió que Raskolnikov marcara el ritmo, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el cuerpo relajado y la boca entreabierta emitiendo sonidos de placer. Rodya se esforzó por cuenta propia, usando la lengua y las manos y moviéndose deprisa mientras estudiaba las facciones del muchacho, buscando signos de agrado que indicaran que lo estaba haciendo bien. Pero tras un rato el joven se removió, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida. Oh, por supuesto. Sólo aquello habría sido demasiado fácil.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, zorra, ¿esto te gusta?-Iván le habló con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo amablemente mientras lo hacía.-Estoy seguro de que sí, ¿cómo estás por ahí abajo?

Aún de haber podido contestar, Raskolnikov no hubiera dicho nada. Sí, su miembro se estaba endureciendo y sí, las burlas de su agresor no ayudaban en absoluto a evitarlo, pero jamás lo habría admitido, aunque comprobarlo fuera terriblemente sencillo.

-Duro, ¿no?- después de todo, Iván no necesitaba una respuesta para continuar humillándolo.- Eso está bien, así es como debe ser. Ese es tu sitio, como una perra, de rodillas en el suelo y sirviendo a los hombres de verdad. Ve más profundo, me gusta los ruiditos que haces cuando te ahogas. No, así no, así...

Con un suspiro frustrado, Iván lo agarró del pelo y lo empujó con brusquedad hasta el final, provocando una fuerte arcada en Raskolnikov, que tuvo que luchar para contenerse y aguantar la invasión forzosa en la medida de lo posible. En un pasado no muy lejano habría replicado con sarcasmo a sus burlas sobre servir a hombres de verdad, que resultaban muy graciosas viniendo de un crío como él. Pero en el presente no había replicas, tan sólo sollozos y toses, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas y la saliva se le escapaba a borbotones, sus pulmones ardiendo por la falta de aire y su garganta contrayéndose, dominado por las náuseas. No tardó mucho en empezar a golpear los muslos de Iván con ambas manos, intentando alejarse de él, lanzándole una mirada suplicante en busca de una misericordia que sabía no encontraría.

El chico se rió ante su expresión, encontrando aquella mezcla de lágrimas, saliva y fluidos embadurnando aquella cara hinchada y roja más patética que digna de compasión. Entonces le escupió en la cara, muy cerca del ojo, obligándolo a cerrarlo mientas aquello se añadía a la no ya pequeña mezcla de líquidos que recorrían el rostro de Rodya. Sólo entonces lo dejó ir. Pero no durante mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente para que el preso tomase un par de bocanadas agónicas antes de volver a agarrarlo del pelo y penetrar de nuevo en su interior, esta vez moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo con rapidez, llegando con cada gesto hasta el final, violando su garganta sin ningún tipo de concesión o miramientos. La brutalidad de la agresión provocó que el labio roto de Raskolnikov se reabriera, la sangre deslizándose por su barbilla y manchándole la camisa. Rodya gimió de dolor, pero aquello no logró detener al otro preso, que estaba demasiado perdido en su propio placer para haber siquiera notado aquello. Probablemente aún de saberlo tampoco habría parado. Su malestar nunca pareció importar a nadie. Por suerte, no tuvo que soportar aquel calvario durante mucho más tiempo. Iván, sobradamente excitado, empujó su cabeza hasta la mitad, sujetándolo con ambas manos, una a cada lado, y embistiendo con las caderas mientras jadeaba y gruñía, descargando su semilla en su interior.

-Trágatelo...-murmuró con la voz entrecortada.-No dejes que escape nada, trágalo todo.

Raskolnikov se esforzó por obedecer, aunque era difícil lograrlo cuando su cuerpo parecía rechazar aquel fluido con ardor, invadido por las arcadas y la repulsa. Pero lo hizo. Con gran esfuerzo logró tragar todo, mientras las embestidas de Iván se volvían más lentas hasta que finalmente se retiró, echándose hacia atrás en el camastro con un suspiro y disfrutando de la sensación de relajación tras su orgasmo. Rodya se pasó la lengua por la comisura de la boca, atrapando una gota de semen que amenazaba con escapar. Lo último que deseaba después de aquello era ser castigado por un error tan estúpido. El gesto debió de llamar la atención de Iván, que lo sujetó por la barbilla y lo obligó a alzar la cabeza.

-A ver, abre la boca, quiero estar seguro de que me has hecho caso.

Raskolnikov obedeció dócilmente, abriendo la boca y dejando que el joven la inspeccionara, incluso levantando la lengua para él. Tras ello, Iván asintió, dándole un par de palmaditas satisfechas en la mejilla antes de dejarlo ir, centrándose entonces en abrocharse los pantalones y recolocar su ropa. Parecía mucho más relajado y tranquilo ahora que había liberado su frustración. Rodya no le prestaba atención, demasiado ocupado en tratar de recuperar el control sobre su respiración y contener las lágrimas que se escapaban con fluidez entre sus párpados. Era patético. Horrible, despreciable. No sólo obedecía sin dudar a todas y cada una de las órdenes que recibía, también aceptaba cada insulto, cada humillación, y hasta llegaba a disfrutar de ello. El palpitante bulto en sus pantalones lo delataba con bochornosa evidencia. No existía nadie en el mundo que se odiara a sí mismo más de lo que Raskolnikov hacía en aquel momento.

¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacerse? Conocía de sobra las consecuencias de su desobediencia. De un modo u otro siempre acababa igual. Y su excitación, sus inexplicables sentimientos, eran algo que aborrecía pero que en ningún modo lograba controlar. ¿Por qué aquellos insultos le hacían hervir la sangre y le aceleraban el corazón? ¿Por qué el verse indefenso y expuesto, privado de todo control y voluntad, le hacía jadear de placer y desear más de aquello? ¿Por qué el dolor arrancaba esos gemidos tan inadecuados, tan contradictorios, de lo más profundo de su garganta? Era imposible encontrar respuesta para nada de aquello, pero lo único que lograba era que día tras día su desprecio hacia sí mismo aumentara y la idea de que tal vez lo que le sucedía era justo lo que merecía y anhelaba, idea que comenzó como un brote enfermizo en el fondo de su mente, se hubiera convertido en una constante entre sus pensamientos. Desde luego, ni Iván, ni Kiselev, ni ninguno de aquellos hombres actuaban correctamente y lo que hacían era sin duda inexcusable, pero no por ello dejaba de preguntarse hasta qué punto era también culpa suya.

Conteniendo un sollozo, Raskolnikov utilizó la manga de su camisa para limpiarse la cara, siendo cuidadoso cuando frotó alrededor de su labio roto, dolorido e inflamado. Aquellas preguntas posiblemente jamás encontraran respuesta y seguir torturándose con ellas no iba a ayudarlo en absoluto. Pero aquella certeza no era algo que hubiera alguna vez logrado pararle. El culmen de su sentimiento asqueado llegó cuando Iván interrumpió sus pensamientos, presionando levemente la punta de su zapato contra su erección mientras le hablaba.

-Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con esto? Debe de ser muy molesto.-el joven trataba de ser socarrón, pero había un cierto temblor inseguro en su voz que no fue capaz de ocultar. Con toda probabilidad quería sonar tan autoritario como sus compañeros, pero aún estaba lejos de lograrlo.-Yo no voy a tocarte, desde luego, no esperes algo así.-la mueca asqueada y despectiva casi logró hacer reír a Rodya. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, Iván decía aquello como si fuera el peor posible de todos los sacrilegios.-Pero... puedes hacerlo tú si quieres. Has hecho un buen trabajo aquí, así que... te doy permiso. Sí, eso es. Termina si quieres. Puedes... Puedes tocarte.

Oh. Había tanta fragilidad en aquello último. No era ni siquiera una orden. Una sugerencia, un permiso, pero desde luego nada que ver con lo que Raskolnikov estaba acostumbrado, nada tajante, fuerte, seguro. Eran los tanteos vacilantes de un crío que estaba jugando a ser mayor. Rodya se limitó a negar con un gesto, permaneciendo cabizbajo y de rodillas frente a él, las manos apretadas sobre sus muslos y su pecho moviéndose cada vez a un ritmo más normalizado, aunque todavía era incapaz de frenar sus lágrimas y sollozos ahogados. No importaba. Nada de aquello importaba, en realidad. Hubo un instante de silencio entre ellos, que pareció alargarse de forma infinita, antes de que Iván volviera a agarrarlo de la barbilla y le obligara a alzar la cabeza, inclinado hacia él y observándolo con genuina curiosidad.

-Estás sangrando...-comentó suavemente, pasando el pulgar con lentitud sobre su labio inferior.

¿Se daba cuenta ahora? No es que su trato hubiera sido demasiado amable, ¿qué esperaba acaso? Raskolnikov alzó la vista, vacilando durante un rato antes de responder.

-Sí... tengo el labio roto.

Odiaba cuán débil y ronca sonaba su voz, lo visiblemente rota que estaba. Los gritos, el llanto, las súplicas, las penetraciones forzadas... Todo ello contribuía día a día a hacer sus palabras más tenues y ásperas.

-Umm... Sí, ya lo veo. Está hinchado.

Entonces Iván lo presionó, débilmente, pero con fuerza suficiente para arrancar un siseo en Rodya, que apartó la cabeza de forma instintiva, lanzándole una mirada suplicante y confusa al otro preso. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada, pero no hizo nada por retenerlo o herirlo más, simplemente apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas y se mantuvo estudiándolo con aquella expresión concentrada.

-¿Duele mucho?

No era una burla. Se trataba de una pregunta sincera, Raskolnikov podía decirlo por su tono, sus gestos. Había sido sometido a burlas durante demasiado tiempo para no ser capaz de reconocerlas a esas alturas. Iván casi sonaba inocente. ¿En qué estaba pensando, a qué venía todo aquello ahora? Era cierto que el muchacho había abusado repetidamente de él, tanto como cualquier otro, pero pensándolo bien, nunca había sido a solas. Iván sólo lo había forzado cuando estaban en grupo, siguiendo las órdenes de Kiselev, nunca actuando por cuenta propia. Hasta ahora. No es que lo tuviese prohibido, otros del grupo lo habían tomado a solas, posiblemente contarán con el permiso que necesitaran o lo que fuera. Sin embargo, Iván no había recurrido a aquello hasta que la desesperación frustrada de aquel domingo lo había llevado a empujar a Rodya al fondo del barracón y beneficiarse de su garganta. Y ahora que se sentía más tranquilo y cómodo el preso parecía estar dispuesto a ceder ante su curiosidad juvenil y resolver las posibles cuestiones que se le planteasen respecto a su víctima. Bien sabía Raskolnikov que se trataba de eso. Iván lo miraba como un niño mira a una mosca a la que le acaba de arrancar las alas, estudiando sus movimientos y maravillándose de las respuestas a sus torturas, con un interés que pecaba de cruel aunque no fuera intencionado. Rodya casi deseaba sentirse mal por él. Las cosas no deberían ser así, aquello no debería estar sucediendo. No creyó necesario responder a la pregunta, sin embargo, Raskolnikov tenía sus propias cuestiones.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Por un momento Iván lo observó perplejo, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta. Entonces pareció reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño y echándose hacia atrás con expresión furiosa, hasta el punto de que Rodya pensó que el joven iba a golpearlo. Incluso se encogió ante un leve movimiento de Iván con la seguridad de que lo que venía a continuación sería una nueva paliza. Pero no ocurrió así.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?-respondió con rabia, taladrándolo con la mirada.- ¿Crees que soy demasiado joven para controlar a una zorra como tú? ¿Es eso? Porque ya he demostrado sobradamente lo contrario, ¿no crees? ¿O debería volver a enseñártelo?

El preso le había agarrado del pelo, pegándole un fuerte tirón para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y retorciéndolo con crueldad, buscando un gesto de dolor en Raskolnikov que no tardó mucho en aparecer.

-¡No!-Rodya se apresuró a responder a aquello, esforzándose por tragarse cualquier tipo de comentario irónico. Estaba muy claro dónde yacían las inseguridades de Iván, pero ya había tenido suficiente abuso para todo el día, no quería provocarlo más.-Lo siento, no pretendía cuestionarte. Era sólo curiosidad...

-Curiosidad, ¿eh?

Iván calló un momento, aún lanzándole una mirada furibunda, antes de soltarle el pelo con un bufido y apartarse un poco, observándolo con desprecio.

-Tengo 15.-respondió tras un largo silencio, sorprendido con ello a Raskolnikov, que ya había aceptado que la conversación acababa ahí.-Aunque pronto cumpliré 16. Sí, soy joven, pero soy más hombre de lo que un desviado como tú podrá ser jamás.

Añadió aquello último con orgullo, pero no dejaba de sonar defensivo. Bueno, en ningún momento Rodya había insinuado que su juventud fuera un obstáculo para su virilidad, pero tal vez fuera mejor no decir aquello. En lugar de ello Raskolnikov no pudo evitar pensar en cómo era su vida cuando tenía aquella edad. Era como un recuerdo borroso, ajeno, situado a miles de millas y ya en ese punto inalcanzable. Aquellas eran las memorias de otra persona, alguien muy distinto al que se arrodillaba allí ahora, jadeando y tratando de mantener la compostura, de mantener unidos los pedazos y sobrevivir sin importar lo que ocurriera, movido a ello por una fuerza desconocida. No, la persona de aquellas memorias, el joven pretencioso, inteligente, solitario, testarudo y un tanto extraño de aquel pueblecito ruso no tenía nada que ver con el destrozado asesino que se encontraba allí ahora. Aquel soñador lleno de potencial y maravillosas, grandiosas intenciones, de cierta bondad inocente y de humildad camuflada en fingida arrogancia había muerto hacía tiempo. Quince años. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar Raskolnikov entonces que un día iba a terminar así? Era impensable.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí...-murmuró distraído, sin pensar en lo que decía.-Eres demasiado joven, este es un lugar horrible. Las cosas no deberían ser así.

-Qué sabrás tú.-replicó Iván sin inmutarse, el ceño todavía fruncido en su dirección.-No tienes ni idea de quién soy o de lo que he hecho, así que por tu propio bien te convendría mantener la boca cerrada. Eh, hola, ¿estás ahí?

El joven chasqueó los dedos frente a él, trayendo de vuelta al mundo real a un ausente Rodya, que se había perdido en la añoranza por un inalcanzable pasado y que ya no escuchaba nada de lo que Iván le decía. Volviendo en sí tras el toque de atención centró su mirada interrogante en el otro preso. ¿Se había perdido algo importante? No obstante Iván suspiró, no pareciendo enfadado en absoluto. No, al contrario, su curiosidad sólo parecía ir en aumento, llevándolo a inclinarse de nuevo hacia él y estudiándolo con aire pensativo.

-Eres un tipo bastante raro, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Raro?

Desde luego, no era la primera vez que se lo decían.

-Sí, eso es. Muy raro. ¿Son todos los de tu clase así?

Raskolnikov lo observó confuso. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? Tal vez él fuera raro, pero Iván también estaba actuando de una forma extraña aquel día.

-¿Mi clase? ¿Qué quieres decir?

El muchacho entornó los ojos, con una mueca hastiada.

-Oh, vamos, bien que lo sabes. ¿También eres estúpido? Creí que eras un estudiante, un señorito. ¿Desde cuándo aceptan a gente como tú en la universidad?

-Iván, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Rodya le mantuvo la vista, sus ojos aún enrojecidos e hinchados, pero su mirada mostrando su honesta confusión mezclada con cierta preocupación asustada. Uno nunca sabía cómo sus agresores podían reaccionar. Pero tras un rato de silenciosa inspección Iván pareció dar sus palabras por ciertas, esbozando una nueva mueca y meneando la cabeza con desagrado.

-Entonces es que eres estúpido de veras. Me refiero a los desviados, a los sodomitas. Ya sabes, a los “hombres” que les gusta yacer con otros hombres. A esos. ¿Son todos tan raros como tú? ¿A cuántos conoces?

Bueno, eso parecía explicar algunas cosas. Como su insistencia en decirle a Rodya que él no era un hombre de verdad. Su tono y el gesto al pronunciar aquella palabra habían dejado muy claras las ideas de Iván respecto al tema. Pero con su afirmación estaba incurriendo en un error de base.

-Te equivocas, Iván, no soy lo que tú crees. Yo nunca... nunca he albergado tales deseos. No soy un desviado. Son sólo rumores. No conozco a ninguno y no soy uno de ellos.

Por supuesto, Raskolnikov no se sorprendió en absoluto de la reacción de Iván. Oh, desde luego, era esperable que se echara a reír con incredulidad. ¿Por qué iba a tomarlo en serio? Todos estaban convencidos de aquello y el propio Rodya había comenzado a cuestionarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo si no explicar sus imperdonables reacciones al abuso sufrido? Estaba claro que había algo en él que fallaba, se hubiera dado cuenta antes o no. Pero no había mentido al decir que nunca había tenido esos deseos. Y seguía sin tenerlos. Todo aquello había sido puramente accidental.

Iván tardó un buen rato en recuperar el control y dejar de reír a carcajadas. Incluso sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Por algún motivo aquella incredulidad resulto más hiriente y humillante que muchos de los insultos que todos habían lanzado sobre él. Tal vez es que a los insultos ya se hubiera acostumbrado. Con un suspiro agotado, Rodya dirigió su mirada hacia Iván. Estaba cansado de aquella postura, le dolían las piernas y le gustaría moverse. Si iban a tener una conversación su agresor al menos podría tener la decencia de dejarle levantarse. No dudó en preguntarlo, señalando el camastro en el que estaba Iván con un gesto vago.

-¿Te importa si me siento? Estoy cansado.

La expresión divertida de Iván se tornó al momento en un gesto mezcla de asco y sorpresa ante su petición.

-¿Estás de broma? No pienso sentarme a tu lado, degenerado de mierda, ¿qué es lo que pretendes? Quédate ahí, en el suelo, ahí es donde perteneces, ese es tu sitio.

Raskolnikov tuvo que contenerse para no entornar los ojos. Debería haber imaginado la respuesta. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿por qué todo aquel odio? Aún en caso de que las cosas que contaban sobre él fuera ciertas no era Rodya precisamente el que había acudido a buscar algo de ellos. Todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué Iván se mostraba siempre tan asqueado a su alrededor? A fin de cuentas, era él y no Raskolnikov el que lo había arrastrado hasta allí y tomado por la fuerza su garganta. Pero el joven preso no tenía el valor para plantear ninguna de aquellas cuestiones. Tampoco esperaba una respuesta. En su lugar, acepto las palabras dañinas de su agresor, pero no rindiéndose por completo.

-¿Puedo al menos sentarme en el suelo? Esta posición es incómoda y me duelen las rodillas. Si vamos a hablar no veo por qué debo seguir así...-se detuvo un momento, dudando antes de añadir una última palabra en tono de quejumbrosa súplica.-Por favor.

Iván dudó visiblemente. Raskolnikov podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Con toda seguridad se preguntaba si ceder a aquella petición, en apariencia inocente, podría ser considerado una muestra de debilidad que menguase su autoridad sobre él. Sin embargo, su tono suplicante pareció ser lo bastante agradable a sus oídos para que acabase dándole un leve asentimiento, con expresión fría pero permisiva. Lo cierto es que tras haberse desahogado el muchacho parecía estar de buen humor y tal vez su interés por Raskolnikov fuera lo suficientemente grande para de verdad querer tener una conversación con él. Rodya cambió de posición, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y frotándose suavemente sus doloridas rodillas. Mucho mejor así. Sólo quedaba esperar por lo que viniera a continuación. No tenía ni idea de que podía estar pensando Iván en aquel momento.

-¿Estás cómoda ahora, princesa?-por supuesto, el preso no podía dejar pasar su acto magnánimo sin añadir una burla. Sin embargo, al ver que Raskolnikov no reaccionaba ante su comentario decidió continuar con su charla.-Entonces, no eres un desviado, ¿no? Sí, seguro.-el joven no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, mientras Rodya lo observa con expresión vacía.-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Qué más te da? Todos lo saben, no va a hacer las cosas peor. Es sólo... curiosidad.

Iván le guiñó un ojo, haciendo evidente como estaba usando ahora sus propias palabras contra él, con un leve tono de ironía que no pudo pasar desapercibido. No importaba. Raskolnikov estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, Iván. No te he mentido. Nunca he deseado nada de esto, ni aquí ni afuera. No tengo ese interés en los hombres.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Vas a decirme que nunca habías estado con un hombre antes?

-Nunca.

-¿Y con mujeres?

Rodya se le quedó mirando con una mueca. ¿Por qué ese chico estaba tan empeñado en saber aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué insistir en algo que no era para nada asunto suyo y que lo hacía sentir tan visiblemente incómodo? Tal vez fuera por eso, una nueva forma de torturarlo. O tal vez no. Pero, ¿qué opciones tenía aparte de contestarle? Mantener silencio o tratar de irse podía terminar con una paliza o una nueva violación. Si al menos con aquello podía mantener al joven entretenido, bien, que así fuera.

-No, tampoco. Nunca había estado con nadie.

-Oh, oh, espera, entonces, ¿te desfloramos? ¿Fue tu primera vez?

Y ahora Iván se veía tan emocionado, tan orgulloso. Como si hubiera algo de bueno en aquello. Raskolnikov no respondió, no tenía nada que decir.

-Espera, ¿y qué pasa con esa chica, Sonya Marmeladova? ¿Tampoco ella?

-No. Y te agradecería que la dejaras fuera de esto.

No quería pensar en ella. No en aquel momento, no en esa situación. Rodya no quería imaginar lo que Sonya pensaría si supiera lo que él era, en lo que lo habían convertido. No, de ningún modo. Sólo mencionarla en tales circunstancias lo hacía sentir enfermo. No obstante, Iván pareció bastante comprensivo con aquello, asintiendo con firmeza.

-Sí, tienes razón, ella es demasiado buena y pura para mezclarla con esto.

Tras otro largo silencio pensativo, Iván se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

-Pero no lo entiendo.-había apoyado los codos sobre sus rodillas y la barbilla sobre la palma de las manos, inclinándose hacia él para mirarlo de cerca.-Si esto no te gusta, ¿por qué reaccionas así? ¿Por qué siempre se te pone dura? Joder, a veces hasta suplicas por correrte. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Ahora el incrédulo era Raskolnikov. ¿De verdad en algún momento aquel muchacho había llegado a pensar que disfrutaba con lo que le hacían? ¿Que él podía llegar a desear y buscar algo así? Pero sus preguntas sonaban sinceras.

-No es... No se trata de eso. No, no tiene nada que ver. Yo nunca lo he querido, por supuesto que no me gusta, ¿cómo podría gustarme? No sé por qué me pasa esto. De verdad, yo... No lo sé. Mi cuerpo actúa sólo, es una reacción involuntaria. Tal vez sea una defensa...

-¿Una defensa?

-Sí, ante el dolor, el miedo, la humillación... Una forma de hacerlo menos terrible, supongo. Algo fisiológico, ya sabes.

Iván frunció el ceño ante aquello, dejando claro que no, no sabía. Posiblemente era la primera vez que oía esa palabra en su vida y desde luego Raskolnikov no se sentía con ánimo para explicárselo.

-Mira, yo mismo me lo he preguntado muchas veces, Iván, y no lo sé, realmente no lo sé.-¿Por qué estaba siendo tan honesto con él? ¿Por qué le contaba aquello? Rodya sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien, expresar al menos parte de las dudas que lo asolaban y que nunca antes había podido mencionar. Iván simplemente le estaba dando una buena oportunidad para ello.-Pero te puedo garantizar una cosa. Esto no me gusta. Pase lo que pase con mi cuerpo yo nunca he disfrutado con nada de lo que me hacéis. Nunca. Es doloroso y terrible y lo odio. Esa es la verdad.

Iván se mantuvo callado durante un tiempo, observándolo fijamente, ponderando sus palabras, antes de entornar los ojos y soltar un bufido.

-Y una mierda. Puedes decirte eso a ti mismo si quieres, pero yo sé que mientes. Te gusta, todo esto te gusta. Muy, muy en el fondo, es justo lo que quieres. Por eso siempre te enciendes.

Había tanta agresividad en su tono, tanta amenaza latente, que Rodya empezó a temer que Iván estuviera dispuesto a demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba en aquel mismo instante.

-No miento. Puedes pensar lo que te apetezca, pero no miento. No obstante, dime, si tú no tienes interés alguno en los hombres, ¿cómo es que encuentras tan gratificante abusar de mí? ¿Cómo todos vosotros sois capaz de hacer eso conmigo?

Iván respondió de forma automática, tal vez con la idea que se había repetido a sí mismo cientos de veces.

-Porque tú no eres un hombre. Te vemos como una mujer y como tal te tratamos, eso es todo.

La respuesta fue rápida y firme, pero Iván no pudo evitar desviar la vista al decirlo, gesto que Rodion no dejó pasar por alto. Puede que el chico también se guardara sus propios secretos, sus deseos prohibidos. Tal vez por eso lo despreciaba tanto, mostraba toda aquella repulsa e insistencia sobre el mismo asunto...

-No soy una mujer. No lo soy y lo sabes... Iván... ¿es a mí a quién desprecias o se trata de ti mismo? ¿A quién pretendes herir con todo esto?

Raskolnikov trató de ser suave con su pregunta, cuidadoso, sin poder evitar un tono un tanto compasivo. Nada de ello importó, la respuesta del otro preso fue inmediata. La bofetada fue lo bastante fuerte para hacer que le zumbara el oído, cruzándole con un relampago de dolor que le arrancó un grito de sorpresa. Pero Iván no se detuvo ahí, volviendo a agarrarle del pelo y tirando con rabia, inclinándose lo suficiente sobre él para golpearle con su aliento en la oreja.

-¿Qué coño estás insinuando, zorra? Si estás insinuando algo dilo, vamos, dilo, a ver si tienes cojones. ¿Quieres que te folle otra vez y te enseñe lo mucho que te gusta? ¿Es eso lo que estás buscando? ¿No has tenido bastante hoy y quieres que te de por culo? Siempre chillas como una cerda cuando te la meten por detrás, ¿chillarás también para mí?

-¡No! Por favor, Iván, lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Por favor, no me hagas eso, hoy no, por favor, después de lo que me hicisteis ayer... Aún me duele demasiado, no podré aguantarlo, por favor. Usaré la boca si quieres. Pero ahora no, por favor, perdóname, no quería insinuar nada.

Raskolnikov debería haberlo imaginado, por supuesto. Iván había hecho gala de sus inseguridades en más de una ocasión, en ningún momento debió cuestionarlo de aquel modo. Estuvieran sus suposiciones en lo cierto o no la reacción violenta era más que esperable. Así y todo Rodya no pudo evitar romper a llorar calladamente, demasiado asustado por lo que podría pasarle a continuación para lograr contenerse más.

Iván se tomó demasiado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo cerca de él, demasiado tiempo respirando agitadamente en su oído, retorciéndole el pelo, temblando de rabia a su lado, provocando que Rodya cerrara los ojos y sollozara en espera de su veredicto, ya sin súplicas o quejas, sólo esperando, esperando a que su verdugo dictara sentencia. Pero entonces Iván lo soltó con brusquedad, pateándolo en el costado antes de separarse de él y volver a sentarse en el camastro, aún rabioso a todas luces, pero al parecer sin intención de cumplir su amenaza.

-No, no quiero tu boca. Ya he tenido bastante de tu sucia garganta por hoy. Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero a la próxima vigila tus palabras, zorra. Y deja de lloriquear, no voy a follarte, ¿vale? Ni siquiera me gusta mucho darte por culo, siempre gritas y lloras demasiado, me repugna.

Raskolnikov se incorporó tras la patada, sujetándose el costado y tratando de tragarse sus sollozos. Estaba bien. Podía hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba respirar, seguir respirando. Pronto todo estaría bien. Al menos Iván no iba a abusar más de él, no por el resto del día. Si controlaba sus palabras y dejaba de actuar como un idiota tal vez pudiera librarse de cualquier daño. Y mientras estaba allí sentado hablando con el preso ningún otro lo forzaría a nada. No había razones para llorar, nada por lo que preocuparse. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, luchando por calmarse, por convencerse a sí mismo de todo aquello. Iba a estar bien.

Sólo tras un rato se atrevió a alzar la vista de nuevo hacia Iván, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que vio. La rabia del joven parecía haberse evaporado, viéndose en su lugar sustituida por una cierta inquietud pensativa, por un nerviosismo teñido de tristeza. Su mirada estaba perdida en un horizonte lejano, sus pensamientos sumidos en dudas y temores que Rodya ignoraba pero sobre los que no se atrevió a preguntar. Iván parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo importante, algo que le sobrepasaba y agobiaba de forma terrible. Raskolnikov se limitó a esperar a que volviera en sí, lo cual no ocurrió hasta que una notoria cantidad de tiempo había transcurrido. Entonces Iván le miró, manteniendo su actitud pensativa, todavía entristecido, todavía curioso. En aquella mirada Rodya casi pudo ver al joven de quince años que realmente era, el niño que había sido empujado a aquel agujero por Dios sabe qué circunstancias del destino y que ahora tenía que jugar a ser un monstruo para sobrevivir. Eso es lo que era al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Rodya no podía figurárselo de otra manera. Tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse que había hecho para acabar allí, especialmente en el pabellón de presos peligrosos. Estaba seguro de que todos los que le rodeaban tenían sangre en sus manos. ¿Aquel chico también? No quería ni imaginarlo y le faltaba valor para preguntar.

-Entonces... es por eso, ¿no? Si no te gusta...-Iván parecía estar mascando las palabras, aún en parte ausente.-Si no te gusta es por eso que lloras siempre. Que gritas y te quejas tanto. Lo haces en serio, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que lloras también por las noches, ¿cierto? Y por lo que murmuras en sueños...

¿Murmuraba en sueños? Bien, Rodya no sabía aquello. Lo que tampoco sabía es que Iván lo había oído llorar antes de quedarse dormido. Noche tras noche. Trataba de hacerlo calladamente, pero no parecía haber sido suficiente. ¿Lo sabrían los otros también? Bueno, ¿qué le importaba a él? No es como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

-Sí, claro que sí, por supuesto que es en serio. ¿Qué pensabas, que exageraba, que actuaba? Cada vez que me tocáis... Duele. No sólo mi cuerpo. Me estáis destruyendo, ¿no te había dado cuenta? Es terrible y... al final acabaré perdiendo el juicio. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Rodya ya no dudaba de aquello. ¿Cuánto puede soportar un hombre el constante miedo, las torturas, la humillación, el dolor y la esclavitud? Tal vez otros pudieran. Por meses, años, una vida. Pero Raskolnikov no. Aquello no era para él. Su mente sucumbiría tarde o temprano, se haría añicos y todo dejaría de importar. Rodya se perdería, se moriría por dentro, y lo que quedase no sería más que una carcasa vacía. Casi podía sentir el reloj contando los minutos que faltaban para que aquello ocurriera. Estaba demasiado cerca de las doce.

Iván parecía más inquieto a cada instante. No dejaba de mirarlo con aquella expresión nerviosa, dolida, puede que culpable. Algo estaba perturbándolo hondamente en su interior.

-No deberíamos estar hablando así.-murmuró finalmente entre dientes.-Esto no está bien, es estúpido.

Raskolnikov tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decirle que al fin y al cabo era él quien había empezado. No debía molestarlo más.

-Lo siento... ¿hay algo que te inquieta? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Iván le lanzó una mirada envenenada, provocando que Raskolnikov se encogiera al instante.

-Lo sabes de sobra. No eres tan ingenuo como aparentas. No deberíamos hablar de esta forma. Yo... no debería haberte preguntado estas cosas. No quiero verte de este modo, eso no está bien.

-Ah, sí, ya entiendo. No quieres verme como a una persona, ¿no? Como a un ser humano. ¿Es eso lo que te inquieta? ¿Temes sentirte culpable e incapaz si piensas en mí como lo que soy?

-Joder, cállate. Ya he tenido bastante de esto. Eres una zorra, eso es lo que eres. Nada más importa. Esto ha sido estúpido, no debí hacerlo. Tal vez allí fuera eras otra cosa pero aquí... aquí sólo eres nuestra puta. Nada más. Suficiente, me largo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que oír tus lloriqueos.

Iván se puso en pie con brusquedad, camuflando sus miedos con toda aquella rabia y agresividad exageradas. Sí, Rodya había dado de lleno en la llaga. El joven no quería verlo de aquella forma, no quería saber nada de él, sentir compasión o empatía. ¿Cómo iba a torturarlo y seguir los juegos de sus compañeros si no podía evitar compadecerse de él? Obviamente, aquello era peligroso si lo que Iván quería era mantenerse en el papel de agresor indiferente a sus súplicas. No importaba. El joven podía hacer lo que quisiera. Compasivo o no, su situación no cambiaría en absoluto.

El preso había dado un par de zancadas para alejarse de él, dispuesto a salir de allí y separarse de la que parecía ser tan nociva presencia de Raskolnikov sin siquiera mirar atrás. Pero entonces frenó en seco, girándose hacia él y lanzándole una última mirada amenazante.

-No puedes contar nada de esto, ¿entiendes? Escúchame bien, si dices una sola palabra sobre la conversación que hemos tenido, sobre cualquiera de las estúpidas ideas que puedas tener sobre mí... Te juro que vas a maldecir el día en que naciste. Sabes que puedo hacerte mucho daño, ¿verdad? Lo único que ha pasado hoy es que te he follado y me he ido. No hemos hablado. ¿Está claro?

Rodya asintió. Oh, lo sabía, sabía cuánto daño podía hacerle, desde luego que sí. No tenía dudas al respecto.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

¿A quién se lo iba a decir? Nada de aquello importaba. Ni Iván, ni Kiselev, ni siquiera él mismo. Nadie. Raskolnikov no sentía ninguna tentación de faltar a su palabra. El preso pareció tener suficiente con aquel asentimiento, dándose la vuelta y marchándose del barracón a paso rápido, cerrando con un portazo como si con eso pudiera olvidarse de él, dejarlo todo atrás, fingir que nada de aquello había ocurrido. Rodya casi sentía lástima. Casi. Raskolnikov aún se tomó un rato de callada reflexión antes de levantarse, despacio, todavía tembloroso, colocándose la ropa y arreglándose el pelo. Todavía tenía el sabor de Iván en su boca. Era repulsivo. Debía encontrar agua, tal vez tras enjuagarse y beber se sintiera mejor. Menos enfermo. Vomitar era tentador, pero no comía lo suficiente y no se sentía con fuerzas para ello. Tendría que conformarse con el agua. Cojeaba ligeramente cuando salió del barracón, a la claridad de aquella perezosa tarde de domingo. La cojera era el resultado de una de las anteriores palizas aunque poco a poco parecía estar recuperándose de ella. Algunas heridas sanarían, a otras sólo le quedaba acostumbrarse. No importaba, todo ello seguía sin importar.

Durante los días siguientes a su encuentro con Iván, Raskolnikov se vio curiosamente libre del constante acoso, al menos de su forma más extrema. Sí, los insultos, golpes y empujones persistían, pero no fue forzado ni una sola vez, quedándose toda amenaza o insinuación en palabras vagas e irrealizadas. Aquel hecho logró inquietar al joven mucho más que tranquilizarlo. ¿Qué estaban tramando? Desde luego, Rodya no se planteaba ni por asomo que su agonía hubiera acabado, que aquellas bestias hubieran terminado por apiadarse de él (tal vez gracias a la influencia de Iván y algún intento de generar empatía entre sus agresores surgido a raíz de su conversación) ni que aquello fuera a perdurar mucho tiempo. No, eso ya lo había vivido. Era como todo había comenzado. Con promesas terribles que lo agitaban en sueños. Sólo estaban jugando con él una vez más, buscando una nueva forma de hacerle sufrir, torturando su mente en lugar de su cuerpo. En cualquier momento aquellos empujones podían convertirse en una nueva agresión, aquellas amenazas en dolorosa realidad. El único problema es que para Raskolnikov era imposible determinar cuándo ocurriría. Eso dependía enteramente de sus verdugos. Y el saber que algo horrible pero indeterminado iba a pasar, pero ser incapaz de decir cuándo, cómo o qué, lo mantenía en un constante estado de agitación e inquietud, de pánico que lo hacía saltar ante cualquier roce y murmullo, llegando al borde del llanto cada vez que sentía que alguien se le iba a echar encima, aunque al final nunca ocurriera nada. ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaban mantenerlo así? ¿Cuánto iban a prolongar su tortura? Raskolnikov sólo deseaba que todo aquello acabara de una vez, que hicieran ya lo que fuera que estaban tramando y que lo dejaran respirar en paz.

Fue poco más de una semana tras ese periodo de falsa calma cuándo Rodya por fin obtuvo respuestas a sus preguntas. No obstante lo que ocurrió poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que el joven presidiario había estado imaginando y desde luego no resultó en absoluto un desenlace reconfortante. Aquel día habían ido a trabajar a la herrería. El lugar estaba alejado de la prisión, pero también del pueblo más cercano y siempre implicaba una gran cantidad de trabajo duro. Raskolnikov no era el tipo más adecuado para ello y los días allí siempre se le hacían largos e insufribles. Era aún peor cuando tenía la desgracia de ir allí con sus compañeros de barracón, especialmente si se trataban de Kiselev y los suyos. Por supuesto, ese era el caso esta vez. El grupo al completo, para su desgracia, por lo que la mañana estuvo plagada de burlas e insultos y algún que otro empujón, roce y amenaza, todo ello bajo las indiferentes miradas de los guardias que, mientras todos continuaran trabajando, no parecieron encontrar ningún motivo para intervenir. Rodya lo aguantó todo calladamente, la cabeza gacha y su mente tratando de ocuparse en el trabajo, de no escuchar, no pensar. Así trascurrió toda la mañana, hasta que por fin les dieron un breve descanso para comer.

Raskolnikov optó por quedarse en la parte de atrás, sentado en el suelo mientras se tomaba aquella comida insípida que sin embargo seguía siendo mejor que la mayoría de cosas que había podido permitirse tomar en Petersburgo. Los hornos continuaban encendidos, por lo que hacía calor allí, suficiente para hacerlo sudar, razón que había llevado a todos los otros presos a tomarse su descanso en la sala contigua, mientras los guardias salían a dar un paseo por los alrededores o simplemente sentarse a descansar en la puerta de la fragua. Precisamente aquel era el motivo por el que Rodya se había quedado allí. Tal vez el calor fuera incómodo, pero desde luego era mucho mejor que estar rodeado por sus torturadores. Al menos allí podía estar solo. No obstante, aquella inestable paz no duró mucho tiempo.

El joven preso apenas había terminado de comer cuando Kiselev y su séquito hicieron acto de presencia. Oh, por supuesto, no iban a dejarlo pasar. Entraron con parsimonia, una gran sonrisa en el rostro del cabecilla, sus ojos brillando con diversión anticipada, Vsevolod apresurándose a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándolo a solas con ellos.

-Ah, así que estabas aquí, preciosa. Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido. ¿No crees que es de mala educación esconderte aquí y dejar a los hombres comiendo solos? Esa actitud tan orgullosa no me gusta nada en mis chicas. Menos cuando se tratan de furcias baratas como tú. No es algo que vaya contigo, querida.

Bien, ¿de eso se trataba entonces? ¿Otra violación grupal, esta vez en horario de trabajo? Si no se daban prisa el descanso terminaría, aunque Rodya dudaba que los guardias hicieran algo para intervenir en su favor. Tal vez esa era la idea, humillarlo delante de ellos, dejar que absolutamente toda la prisión supiera lo que aquel grupo se traía entre manos, extender su ignominia más allá de su barracón. Raskolnikov se mantuvo sentado en el suelo, paseando la vista sobre todos ellos, un miedo cerval contrayendo sus facciones mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. Sí, podía ser aquello, sin embargo había algo allí que no dejaba de inquietarle, que encendía todas sus alarmas y le hacía sentir que tenía que haber algo más. Después de lo ocurrido aquellos días, de esa constante sensación de amenaza algo así parecía demasiado simple. Sus ojos terminaron por posarse sobre Iván, el único que no mostraba aquella sonrisa anticipatoria cargada de crueldad. Al contrario, el joven parecía un tanto inquieto, inseguro, aunque frunció el ceño con rabia en cuanto notó la mirada de Rodya, apresurándose a apartar la vista y no dejarle ver ni por un instante más cualquier muestra de debilidad. Sólo entonces Raskolnikov estuvo seguro. Allí ocurría algo raro.

-No estaba escondiéndome...-murmuró Rodya, los ojos en el suelo y sus labios temblorosos.-Pensé que... bueno, yo... creía que preferirías estar sin mí... No quería molestaros, eso es todo.

Stepan se echó a reír, agachándose frente a él para ponerse a su altura. No tardó en agarrarle de la barbilla para obligarlo a alzar la vista, cruzando con él su mirada sardónica.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Raskolnikov, y no me gusta que mis chicas me mientan. Me hace pensar que olvidan a quién pertenecen y eso no está bien. Pero no te preocupes, para eso estamos aquí, para asegurarnos de que siempre lo recuerdes. Tranquilo, no vamos a hacer lo que estás pensando.-Kiselev paseó el pulgar lentamente por su labio inferior, presionando con suavidad y tirando hacia abajo, exponiendo sus dientes, jugueteando con él.-Esta vez tenemos preparado algo más especial, sólo para ti.

Rodya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En el momento en el que Stepan terminó su frase hizo una señal vaga con su mano izquierda, provocando que el resto del grupo se pusiera en marcha con perfecta coordinación. Antes de que Raskolnikov pudiera emitir una queja lo habían obligado a ponerse en pie, Yaromir y Oleg sujetándolo con fuerza mientras Kiselev comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa con parsimonia, una sonrisa amable todavía danzando en su rostro.

-Iván, ¿quieres preparar tú las herramientas?

El joven dio un respingo, sorprendido al oír su nombre. Había permanecido callado y nervioso, distraído por alguna idea, y la mención lo sobresaltó visiblemente. Pero no tardó en reponerse, asintiendo al momento con seriedad.

-Por supuesto, Stepan.

¿Qué herramientas? Raskolnikov lo siguió con la mirada, tratando de entender lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Kiselev había terminado con su camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto como tantas veces hiciera anteriormente. Rodya no le prestó atención. Tampoco luchó por librarse del agarre de los otros dos, sabiendo ya de sobra cuán inútil era intentar algo así. Todos sus esfuerzos ahora estaban enfocados en entender que ocurría allí.

Iván estaba echando un vistazo alrededor, buscando lo que quiera que fueran aquellas herramientas. Le tomó casi un minuto que para Raskolnikov supuso una eternidad. Pero ver lo que era no le ayudó a entenderlo. Un hierro para marcar ganado. Un simple hierro con una marca triangular al final, lo que usaban para marcar el ganado de la zona. ¿Para qué quería eso? ¿Iban a golpearlo con él? Sólo cuando Iván lo metió en el horno para que se calentara Rodya comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su reacción fue inmediata.

-¡No! No, no, ¿qué vais a hacer? ¡Kiselev, por favor, no me hagas esto, para, diles que paren!

Raskolnikov comenzó a retorcerse, pugnando por librarse del agarre de sus verdugos, aún a sabiendas de que era en vano, aún con la certeza de que todas sus súplicas y promesas no cambiarían nada. El horror de la comprensión y el miedo se habían hecho presa de él y cualquier posibilidad de raciocinio quedaba ahora descartada. Sólo había lugar para el espanto y la desesperación.

-Por favor, por favor, me he estado portando bien, esto no es necesario, no volveré a esconderme, no mentiré, haré lo que quieras. Dios Santo, Kiselev, ¿es que has perdido el juicio? No me hagas esto, por favor.

Sí, por supuesto, Raskolnikov estaba asustado del dolor, ¿cómo no estarlo? Pero a aquellas alturas ya casi se había acostumbrado a ello. No, no era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Era lo que se escondía detrás de aquel acto, el desprecio, la humillación, las implicaciones de ser marcado como mero ganado, la herida permanente en su pecho que le recordaría durante el resto de su vida aquello en lo que se había convertido. Un animal, un ser arrastrado y pateado indigno de cualquier trato humano. Eso era lo que pretendían con su gesto. No se trataba sólo de hacerle daño, no pretendían simplemente causarle dolor, había formas más sencillas de lograr aquello. No, lo que Kiselev quería era degradarlo hasta su punto máximo y limpiar de una vez por todas cualquier rastro de humanidad que hubiera en él. Aquel hombre lo consideraba ganado, una pieza más de carne de la que disponer cuando gustara, y pretendía que Rodya lo entendiera y aceptara sin réplicas. Aquella marca no pretendía más que ser otro símbolo de su aberrante esclavitud.

-Eh, vamos, ¿a qué viene tanto escándalo? No montes un numerito, esto es por tu propio bien. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-Kiselev continuaba hablando con amabilidad, con una fría calma que apenas disfrazaba su deleite, fingiendo sorpresa ante los sollozos y la expresión horrorizada de Rodya.- Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu comportamiento, te hayas estado portando bien o no es muy importante que hagamos esto como parte de tu educación. Quiero asegurarme de que recuerdes qué eres y a quién perteneces y que lo recuerdes para siempre. Tranquila, preciosa, pórtate bien y esto será rápido.

Stepan había comenzado a acariciarle la mejilla mientras hablaba, su tacto cuidadoso entrando en contraste con la dolorosa presión que las manos de Oleg y Yaromir ejercían sobre él, frenando sus intentos de escabullirse y manteniéndolo en el sitio con firmeza. Rodya clavó sus ojos en los del otro preso, con una expresión de total sumisión y súplica desesperada, las lágrimas brotando incansables, nublándole la vista.

-Por favor...-murmuró una vez más, débilmente.-Kiselev, no es necesario. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo de verdad. No lo he olvidado, soy tuyo, soy lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, no me hagas esto, por fav-

Sus palabras se cortaron bruscamente cuando Stepan lanzó su mano contra él, convirtiendo las caricias amables en una sonora bofetada que lo hizo tambalearse sobre sus pies, cortando su incoherente verborrea de raíz y sustituyéndola por un gemido ahogado.

-Cierra la puta boca, zorra. Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Si lo entendieras dejarías de lloriquear y aceptarías mis órdenes sin protestas. Aún estamos lejos de ello, pero no te preocupes, aprenderás, te doy mi palabra. Y ahora cállate y compórtate como es debido o te juro que te meto el hierro incandescente por el culo.-con un movimiento repentino, el preso le agarró del pelo, dándole un tirón brusco para forzarlo a alzar la vista, una sonrisa feral sustituyendo cualquier rastro de amabilidad en su rostro.- Aunque tal vez eso te gustaría, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que probemos? ¿No? Entonces deja de gimotear de una puta vez.

Rodya se mordió el labio inferior, luchando por contener sus sollozos, paralizado por el pánico que las palabras de Kiselev le habían provocado. Se sentía las piernas débiles, inútiles, sólo capaz de mantenerse en pie porque sus agresores seguían sujetándolo. todo su cuerpo temblando sin control mientras su mirada de derrotada aceptación seguía cada uno de los movimientos del cabecilla. Bien sabía Raskolnikov a aquellas alturas que Kiselev era totalmente capaz de llevar aquella amenaza a término. No era un hombre que faltara a su palabra, además. Por lo que su única opción ahora era guardar silencio y obedecer, dejar de luchar y aceptar lo que venía, por difícil y terrible que le resultase.

Entonces Kiselev se apartó de él, acercándose a Iván y echando un vistazo al interior de la fragua.

-Bien, creo que eso es suficiente. Venga, chico, acabemos con esto de una vez.

El preso acompañó sus palabras de una fuerte palmada de ánimo en la espalda del más joven, que sin embargo se mostraba pálido y nervioso, visiblemente tenso ante la situación. Iván sacó el hierro al rojo del fuego, volviéndose con cuidado en dirección al aterrorizado Rodya. No obstante, su pulso temblaba tanto que a duras penas podía sujetar la herramienta. Por supuesto, Stepan no tardó en notarlo.

-¿Está bien, muchacho? Si esto es mucho para ti puede hacerlo otro...

-No.-Iván se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso hacia Rodya, fingiendo una determinación que estaba lejos de sentir.-No es nada, lo haré yo.

Raskolnikov ya podía notar en su piel el calor que desprendía el metal incandescente cuando Kiselev lo detuvo.

-Espera. ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez antes? Ya sabes, con vacas, ovejas, lo que sea.

-No...

-Está bien. Baran, ven aquí, encárgate tú de esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Puedo hacerlo, puedo poner a esa zorra en su sitio!

Kiselev le sonrió, casi paternal, mientras le apretaba el hombro con suavidad.

-Ya lo sé, chico, eso ya lo has demostrado. Pero entiendo que estés nervioso, algo así puede impresionar un poco. Chillan y se retuercen mucho cuando los marcas y el olor es bastante desagradable. Esto es algo que hay que hacer rápido y con firmeza, no admite titubeos si se pretende hacerlo bien. Y tú no lo has hecho nunca antes... Es mejor que dejes a otro. Tal vez tú puedas marcar a la próxima, ¿eh? Vamos, dale el hierro a Baran, antes de que se enfríe.

Iván agitó la cabeza tercamente, los dientes apretados con rabia, pero no se tomó mucho tiempo antes de obedecer a Kiselev. El joven odiaba dar muestras de debilidad. Llevaban planeando aquello durante algún tiempo, aunque no había sido hasta esa mañana cuando Iván se había ofrecido voluntario para ser él el que marcara a la zorra. Casi les había suplicado que le dejaran hacerlo. Quería demostrarles a todos una vez más como no era un criajo inútil, como podía ser tan cruel y dominante como cualquiera de ellos. Pero sobre todo quería demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de hacer aquello, que la conversación que había mantenido con Raskolnikov unos días antes no le había afectado en nada, que su asco y desprecio por aquel engendro desviado seguía imponiéndose sobre todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron en la habitación y sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada asustada del otro preso no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso e incómodo, casi culpable ante la idea de lo que iban a hacerle. No dejaba de decirse a sí mismo que no era peor que nada de lo que ya le hubieran hecho anteriormente y que al fin y al cabo lo merecía, que era adecuado, que tenían derecho a aquello. Así era como funcionaba la jerarquía allí. Él había optado por situarse en el lugar adecuado, Raskolnikov pertenecía a otro estamento, el de las víctimas, y si no quería caer a su nivel más le valía mantenerse firme en su puesto. No obstante con cada súplica la situación comenzó a resultarle más y más insufrible y aunque trató de centrarse en su rabia y desprecio a medida que el hierro se calentaba Iván se fue dando cuenta de que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Y al final Kiselev lo había notado y su debilidad había triunfado.

El joven temblaba de ira cuando dio un paso atrás, permitiendo a Baran tomar su puesto. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, odiaba a esa maldita zorra por dejarlo en evidencia en frente a sus compañeros, por mostrarlo como un chiquillo inútil y pusilánime, pero se aseguraría de que no volviera a pasar, se aseguraría de darle una lección a Raskolnikov en cuanto pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Sí, eso haría. Por ahora disfrutaría de aquel pequeño espectáculo como venganza. Y sin embargo, los gemidos que el preso se esforzaba por acallar, el pavor en su gesto y las abundantes lágrimas que resbalaban por sus empalidecidas mejillas no lograron reconfortarlo en absoluto. Al contrario, todo ello aún se sentía como inadecuado. En ese punto Iván sólo deseaba que aquello acabara cuanto antes.

Por su parte, Baran sí que parecía estar disfrutando intensamente el momento. Rodya podía leer su deseo de hacer aquello con total facilidad en la expresión de regocijo que se dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo? De todos ellos Baran era el más cruel. Con toda seguridad Kiselev planeaba dejarle aquello a él desde el principio, lo de Iván sólo había sido un juego, una forma de alargar la espera y prolongar con ello su tortura. Pero ahora ya no cabía esperar. Sin vacilar ni un sólo instante Baran presiono el hierro contra su pecho, con firmeza, manteniéndolo apretado contra él mientras su piel se quemaba y Raskolnikov gritaba de dolor, retorciéndose en brazos de sus captores, no pudiendo contenerse esta vez a pesar de las amenazas de Stepan. Dolía, dolía de forma indecible, Rodya casi podía sentir como su carne se derretía y chamuscaba bajo el metal ardiente, trazando marcas que jamás desaparecían, el olor de la carne quemada invadiéndolo y revolviéndole las tripas. La sensación era tan terrible que por un momento llegó a creer que se desmayaría.

Pero entonces Kiselev ordenó a Baran que parara, aquello era suficiente, por lo que el preso se apartó, permitiendo a su líder examinar la marca enrojecida e inflamada en su piel. La presión del hierro desapareció, pero no con ello el dolor, que hacía a Raskolnikov sollozar y gemir débilmente, la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo inutilizado por la debilidad, totalmente a merced de sus verdugos. Stepan pasó un dedo por la quemadura, presionando con suavidad y arrancándole un nuevo grito a Rodya. Por supuesto, el muy desgraciado se rió de su reacción, repitiéndolo un par de veces, como si fuera de lo más divertido hacerle chillar sólo con su toque. De seguro debía serlo para todos ellos, ya que no era el único que reía.

-Esta bien, ha quedado muy bien. Es una marca perfecta. ¿Ves como no era para tanto, preciosa? Sí, ahora dolerá un poco, pero se pasará y te quedarás con ese bonito símbolo para siempre, recordándote lo que eres y cómo debes comportarte. Así todo te resultara más fácil. Muy bien, dejadlo estar, vamos con los otros, ya queda poco para volver al trabajo.

Oleg y Yaromir lo soltaron al momento, dejándolo caer y pasando por encima de él para seguir a sus compañeros de vuelta a la otra sala. Raskolnikov estaba demasiado débil para mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, por lo que en cuanto dejaron de sostenerlo cayó a plomo sobre sus rodillas. Se hizo daño, pero nada era comparable al dolor de la marca palpitante en su pecho. Ni a la sensación destructiva que lo devoraba por dentro. El preso se tumbó en el suelo, ovillándose y llorando calladamente, tratando de controlar los espasmos que le invadían, de seguir respirando, de no perder por completo el control. Era incapaz de moverse, de pensar, de reaccionar. No sabía cómo se suponía que iba a volver al trabajo. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos, dormirse y no volver a despertar. El dolor le hacía difícil permanecer consciente.

Su pésimo estado mental le impidió notar la presencia de Iván, todavía de pie en medio de la habitación cuando ya todos los demás habían salido, sus ojos claros clavados en el penoso amasijo que era Rodya en aquel momento con expresión indescifrable, su respiración ligeramente agitada por el nerviosismo. Era difícil, muy difícil, no compadecerse de aquella criatura desdichada que se retorcía balbuceante a sus pies. Por mucho asco y desprecio que sintiera hacia él, nunca antes lo había visto tan destrozado, tan derrotado. Iván actuó sin pensar. Se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca con un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, antes de acercarse al barril con agua que usaban para templar el hierro, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y apresurándose a mojarlo en el líquido fresco. Tras ello se volvió hacia Raskolnikov, agachándose para ponerse a su altura. El preso estaba abrazándose a sí mismo, las rodillas contra el pecho rodeadas por sus brazos, tratando de mantener la zona dolorida protegida de forma casi inconsciente. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de que Iván aún estaba allí. El joven dudó, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sopesaba la situación. ¿Qué debía hacer para captar su atención? ¿Llamarlo por su nombre? No estaba acostumbrado a eso. ¿Insultarlo? Eso era lo usual, pero no se sentía cómodo con ello en aquel momento. Tal vez debería dejar de hacer estupideces, dar media vuelta y largarse de allí. Desde luego, aquello último sería lo más sensato. Pero Rodya seguía gimoteando como un cachorrillo herido e Iván terminó por sucumbir.

-Hey, tú, reacciona, vuelve aquí.

Al final optó por agarrar su hombro y agitarlo suavemente mientras le habla con cierta dureza. El contacto provocó un sobresalto en Raskolnikov, que le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada, cargada de súplica y desesperación. Sus labios temblaron, gesticulando palabras que no llegaron a formarse. Iván suspiró, entornando los ojos y alargando el pañuelo mojado hacia él.

-Toma, está frío, eso ayudará a aliviar un poco el dolor.

Rodya era incapaz de entender lo que el otro preso estaba haciendo. Sí, estaba allí, frente a él, sosteniendo un trapo húmedo en su dirección, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de impaciencia torciéndole el rostro, esperando. Pero Raskolnikov se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Que aliviaría el dolor? ¿Por qué iba Iván a ayudarle a aliviar el dolor? ¿Por qué preocuparse? Rodya era incapaz de comprenderlo, por lo que se quedó inmóvil, devolviéndole la mirada con expresión confusa, incapaz de esbozar palabra, su labio inferior temblando violentamente en su lugar. Iván volvió a entornar los ojos, cansado de esperar una respuesta, provocando que Raskolnikov se encogiera de miedo ante el gesto. Causarle la más mínima molestia a cualquiera de ellos podía traer consecuencias nefastas, él bien lo sabía, y en ese momento no se sentía capaz de afrontarlas.

-¿Lo quieres o qué? No tengo todo el día.

A Raskolnikov le tomó otro largo instante de consideración, de dudas, de pánico, su mirada inquieta fija en los ojos de Iván, tratando de descifrar alguna intención macabra detrás de su gesto en apariencia amable. Pero no pudo encontrar nada, por lo que finalmente alargó la mano hacia el pañuelo que le ofrecía, cogiéndolo con pulso agitado y acercándolo al momento a su pecho. No pudo evitar soltar un siseó cuando la tela rozó la carne herida, pero Iván estaba en lo cierto. El frío húmedo ayudaba. Presionó con cuidado, con suavidad, concentrándose en tratar su herida, en olvidar el sufrimiento, el miedo, la humillación. Sólo el leve alivio que pudiera encontrar importaba.

-Mejor, ¿no?

Rodya se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de decir nada. No obstante, asintió a la pregunta de Iván con una leve cabezada, sin fuerzas suficientes para alzar la vista hacia él. Le resultaba imposible entender nada, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, aquello significaba que ese chico estaba empezando a compadecerlo. ¿Podía servirle eso a él de algo? Raskolnikov no estaba seguro, pero desde luego tener a alguien que tratara de disminuir su dolor parecía ayudar en cierto modo. Quizás en el futuro ya no se sintiera tan solo, aunque su única ayuda viniera de uno de sus verdugos. Mejor aquello que nada.

Iván se incorporó, soltando un suspiro mientras se estiraba perezosamente. Se sentía como un idiota, empeñado en cometer insensateces. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Curiosamente, incluso el malestar y la inquietud que le había acompañado durante toda la mañana parecían haber disminuido. Cómo fuera. Lo mejor sería salir de allí antes de que los otros notasen su ausencia y comenzaran a hacerse preguntas. A Kiselev no le gustaría nada si se enterase de aquello. Se giró hacia la salida, pero antes de marcharse se volvió hacia Rodya para lanzarle la misma advertencia que la de la última vez que estuvieron a solas.

-De esto ni una palabra, ¿entiendes?

En esta ocasión Raskolnikov sí que le miró. Sus ojos negros, llorosos, clavados en los del más joven, tratando de sobreponerse al miedo y la confusión, al dolor y la humillación. Un leve asentimiento fue todo lo que Iván necesitaba para convencerse de su silencio. Pero antes de que se diera la vuelta Rodya titubeó, como si quisiera decir algo.

-Gra... Gracias...-murmuró finalmente, su voz temblorosa, apenas audible, entrecortada por los sollozos y gemidos.

Aquel esbozo tímido, difícil, agónico pero sincero le sentó a Iván como un puñetazo. No porque le molestara, no porque lo enfureciera y lo llenara de rabia despectiva. No. Al contrario. Porque dolía. Porque la culpa le fulminó como un rayo hasta el punto de hacerlo temblar. ¿Cuán destrozada tenía que estar aquella criatura para darle las gracias a él, culpable en buena parte de su tormento, por un gesto tan pobre como aquel? Iván no quería ni pensar en ello. Pero si quería seguir manteniendo su puesto, continuar bajo la protección de Kiselev, tenía que mantenerse en su juego, tragarse sus sentimientos y ser uno más entre ellos. Nada de aquello valía.

-Sí, como sea.-gruñó entre dientes, dándose la vuelta y apresurándose a salir de allí.

No quería que Raskolnikov lo viera, no quería que notara el efecto que tenía sobre él, como el odio, el desprecio, la repulsa hacia su condición que sentía en un principio se habían transformado lentamente en algo distinto por completo. Como comenzaba a compadecerlo y apreciarlo, a desear ayudarle. No, nada de aquello debía salir a la luz. Si deseaba sobrevivir, si quería no ser descubierto, o bien, señalado con falsas sospechas, tenía que mantener su imagen.

Cuando salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un gimoteante y ovillado Rodya, el joven ya lo tenía claro. Se reunió con su grupo, rió con ellos, pasó los últimos minutos de su descanso haciendo burla del torturado preso y de su agonía, toda su inquietud y malestar bien ocultos tras su máscara de divertida mofa. No tenía otra opción. Pasara lo que pasara, Iván estaba decidido a seguir moviéndose bajo las reglas del juego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :) Se agradecen comentarios y kudos si os ha gustado ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Dejad kudos y comentarios si os gusta :D


End file.
